


第一次失忆

by BIG_PAWS



Series: 失忆系列 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 101,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIG_PAWS/pseuds/BIG_PAWS
Summary: 我终于写到，库洛洛和酷拉皮卡说话了，真不容易。





	1. 第一只团酷

盖医生短粗的手指上下翻动，机械键盘随之发出清脆的响声。  
姓名：酷拉皮卡·窟卢塔  
性别：男  
年龄：19  
分化：Omega（16）  
……  
随着病例打到了尾声，盖医生转头问道，“那么，酷拉皮卡先生，您这次来的目的是什么呢，有哪里不舒服么？”  
“不，没有不舒服，我来开Omega抑制剂。”  
盖医生一把推开键盘，键盘在白色的书桌上滑了几厘米，发出刺耳的声音。  
“酷拉皮卡先生，请您尊重我。”  
盖医生的庞大的身躯转向了酷拉皮卡，他的胸脯上下起伏，像是呼吸过快，连脸上的肉也颤了颤，但他的目光坚定而愤怒地盯着酷拉皮卡。  
酷拉皮卡冷清的声音响起，“是的，盖医生，我很尊重您……”  
“也请您尊重我的职业素养和学识。”  
“当然。”  
盖医生已经转回了身体，他一把将键盘拽回到手边，粗壮的手指敲打着删除键，一字一字地将他刚刚所输入的所有内容全部删除。他的手指过于用力，老式键盘随之颤抖着，忠实地发出“咔哒咔哒”的声音。  
“请您开Omega抑制剂，一年份，六只。”  
“需要我向你普及一下初中健康课的知识么？”  
盖医生又看向了酷拉皮卡，他浓绿色的眼睛除了愤怒还有一丝讥讽。  
酷拉皮卡将眼睛移到了盖医生的键盘上，他的右手拇指在掌心勾过所有的锁链，锁链发出了哗啦啦的响声。他有些不耐烦。  
“Omega的发情是自然规律，一个月一次，一次七天，虽然说是七天，其实真正的发情只是一天而已，如果有Alpha的帮助，前三天和后三天对生活不会有任何影响。”  
“我知道……”  
酷拉皮卡的声音立刻就被盖医生的声音压了过去，盖医生声音浑厚，“不，你不知道。Omega抑制剂只应该在应急时使用，正确的使用计量是每两个自然月一只。”  
“我知道。”  
酷拉皮卡的声音更冷了一些。他和对方聊的全然不是一个话题，这样对峙只是浪费时间，他需要一些更有效的方法。  
“压抑发情期就像打篮球一样，你用多大的力气把它压下去，它就会用多大的力气弹上来，每个月用三只抑制剂已经使你的身体处于危险边缘，下一次发情期很可能会持续一个月以上……”  
“我不是小孩子了，盖医生，我对我的身体心里有数。我希望你给我开一年份的抑制剂。我之所以来找你只是因为这里比较近，我可以只用半小时就解决这件事，你应该知道，只要我想，我可以在黑诊所要到更多抑制剂。”  
酷拉皮卡无意识地张开了他的念，一瞬间，诊所小小的房间内似乎都被染上了一层灰暗的阴影，挂在天花板上的灯应声闪了两下，更加给这个场景添加了一丝恐怖的气氛。  
明明是温暖的初秋，下午，地面上泛着热度，阳光打在小诊室内，蒸得房间暖洋洋的。可是，冷汗却从盖医生肥胖的脸上冒了出来，他无法呼吸，全身都在颤抖，如同风暴中的一叶扁舟。  
酷拉皮卡自知失态，他收回了念。  
盖医生是过了一会儿才恢复了呼吸，那时候，他的脸已经因为缺氧而变成了酱紫色，他颤颤巍巍地伸出手从大褂的口袋中掏出手巾，将脸上的汗珠吸净。  
“抑制剂。”酷拉皮卡的声音还是那么冰冷。  
“发情期不规律，内分泌失调，所导致的，情绪不稳定，骄躁易怒……”  
“抑制剂。”  
“这有违我的职业道德和职业素养。”  
酷拉皮卡站起身，他原本穿着黑色的西装，但是现在，他带着不耐烦的表情，将外套解开，脱下，挎在手臂上，“我尊重你的职业素养。但你浪费了我半个小时。”  
西装外套里面是衬衫，纯白色的衬衫勾勒出酷拉皮卡颀长柔软的身体。西装裤高高地，被皮带勒在他的腰间，臀部的肌肉随着他的每一步走动绷紧又放松，隔着西装裤也能看得一清二楚。  
穿上西装外套时，他是诺斯拉家族的高层人物，脱掉西装外套时，他却像是色情小说中的主角，总是引起人绮丽的幻想。  
他离开了诊所，坐上了诺斯拉家族的专车。  
车里除了司机，还有一个矮小的女人，女人坐在副驾驶的位置，大眼睛不断地通过后视镜确认酷拉皮卡的状态，打量的视线已经频繁到酷拉皮卡无法无视掉。  
“旋律，怎么了？”  
“你的心跳听起来，很焦躁，很痛苦……”  
酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，世界一瞬间安静下来，他感觉到了左胸膛中他的心跳，一撞一撞地，这是他活着的证明。  
“盖医生没有给我开抑制剂。他说这有违他的职业道德。”酷拉皮卡的语气中带着自嘲，但他很快又将这句话咽到了肚子里，转而用一种命令的语气对旋律说，“派人去临近市Omega中心拿六只抑制剂回来。所有市都找一遍，找一个没有职业道德的医生。”  
Omega是一种极其稀有的分化状态。全世界只有不到百分之五的人口是Omega，因此Omega抑制剂也只有每市的Omega中心能够找到。  
Omega身柔体弱，但是只有Omega能够孕育出拥有特殊体质的Alpha。这大概是Omega至此还未灭绝的唯一原因。除此之外，酷拉皮卡想不到Omega的任何优点。  
Omega的缺点，酷拉皮卡倒是深有体会。  
Omega每个月都有发情期，会像动物一样发情，吸引Alpha和Beta与他交配。即使没在发情期，Alpha和Beta也能通过他们的信息素勾引Omega发情。更别提Alpha和Beta的信息素压制。  
酷拉皮卡的心脏又开始躁动起来。心脏没有理由的狂跳，连着后脑的血管也一涨一涨地疼痛起来，酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，双手按住太阳穴。  
旋律温和的声音适时地响起，“需要为你吹奏一曲么？”  
酷拉皮卡深吸了一口气，专车中带着他常用的男士香水，还有阳光灼烧的味道，一副人皮狗面的社会精英气息。他将气缓缓地吐出来，“好。”  
旋律拿出她随身携带的长笛，音乐从她的长笛中缓缓的流出。那声音似乎有一种捕获人心的力量，像是天使白皙修长的手，捧起了心脏，它倾听着酷拉皮卡，它抚慰着酷拉皮卡。  
酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，心脏渐渐地回到了原地，不再一抽一抽地疼痛了，他舒展开了身体，将脑子从泥潭中捞了上来。  
他仿佛看到了，绿地，森林，大海，麻雀或是海鸥……  
他这时候才感觉到身体的酸痛。紧绷的神经一旦放松，疲劳就像是潮水一样席卷而来。  
“可以了。”他立刻叫停了音乐。握紧拳头，指甲嵌入了手指，疼痛使大脑清醒。外面的景致似乎不是前往会场，酷拉皮卡不禁开口问道，“旋律，莱特先生进行的还顺利么？”  
“是的，很顺利，莱特先生传话来说，不需要您出面了。但是……我们和阿诺德家族在CC的贩卖上起了冲突，莱特先生希望您能出面解决。”  
黑手党的头目——十老头——死了之后，重要的供货线一时断掉了，毒品军火市场开始波动，保护费市场也受到了震动，可以说，黑手党世界面临大洗牌。  
诺斯拉家族本来就不是什么大家族，莱特凭借妮翁的预言能力才能在黑手党的世界中勉强立稳脚跟，但是妮翁的预言能力突然消失了，诺斯拉家族没了十老头的保护，自家市场又不够大，一时无从凭借，现金流在崩溃的边缘。  
转机出现在酷拉皮卡身上。  
由于酷拉皮卡在讨伐旅团中独自打败了窝金，十阴兽统统败阵的窝金被酷拉皮卡一人斩下，他的优异表现，吸引了众多政治家和企业家的目光。酷拉皮卡说服了他们，以每年5%的极低价格收取了他们的保护费，解决了现金流的问题，又用他的能力找到了一条可行的毒品线，算是勉强将诺斯拉家族挽救回来。  
“我知道了。这周安排时间解决这件事。接下来是什么行程？”  
“CC线商谈进一步合作。与畅想总裁的会面。然后畅想主办的企业家晚宴。后半夜是货物的检查交接。”  
酷拉皮卡又按住了太阳穴，他刚刚放松下来的神经又紧绷起来。  
司机将车开得又快又平稳，连轮胎压过缓冲带时都没有颠簸，即使如此，酷拉皮卡还是感觉到了胃里一阵抽搐，他脸色苍白，靠在座椅上。  
“酷拉皮卡，你还好么？”旋律转过头来，她皱起眉头，脸上写满了担忧。  
酷拉皮卡点点头，表示他没事。  
“你需要休息，你已经连轴转很久了。”  
酷拉皮卡闭上了眼睛，他说话轻轻地，似乎不愿在这上面多花费什么力气，“等诺斯拉家族站稳脚跟……”  
“你也打抑制剂很久了，据我所知，你从接诺斯拉家族的任务之前就开始使用抑制剂。”  
酷拉皮卡只说，“我有更重要的事。”  
“没有什么比你的身体更重要了。盖医生已经提前联系过我了，他希望我能劝劝你，他说，再这样下去，你很有可能会对抑制剂免疫……”  
酷拉皮卡突然睁开了眼睛，他的眼底已经变成了猩红色，念力被他释放出来，轻易地充满了整个车内，“旋律，别让我再知道，你私下联系了我的医生。”  
旋律全身一抖，很快地低下了头。她的嗓子里面，那温和柔软的声音不见了，气含含糊糊的吐了出来，伴随着一声轻轻的气音。  
酷拉皮卡不确定旋律是否有应下，他收回了念。  
“我们是朋友，你应该理解我。我有更重要的事。”  
他的语气柔软了一点点，但实际上，还是冷清的可怕。  
使用念力压制一个朋友，如果这是朋友的相处之道的话。


	2. 第二只团酷

地下室。  
空气清新，地面干净。明亮的吊灯在天花板上尽忠职守，将房间的每一个角落都照耀到。房间内，有两张床，两个书桌，还有两个守卫者。  
两个守卫者正站在一扇普通的木门前，那两人兴许有三百斤重，将木门挡得严严实实。他们一人持刀，一人持锤，俨然一副攻击姿态。  
“酷拉皮卡先生。”持锤的守卫者——暴食——向酷拉皮卡点头示意。暴食长着一张正经的国字脸，方方正正，就如同他做事一样，“请展示您的火红眼。”  
酷拉皮卡点头，他抬起手来，将眼球上依附的隐形眼镜摘掉。黑色的隐形眼镜一经失去了眼球的支持，便软塌塌地黏在手指上。  
酷拉皮卡步履沉重，他低着头走到角落中，将隐形眼镜扔到垃圾桶中。再转身的时候，他的眼睛已经变成了血红色。  
火红眼，世界上的七大美色之一。  
但是酷拉皮卡确信，他现在的眼睛一定称不上美丽。  
他只觉得眼睛干涩，长久的劳累也作用在他的眼睛上，当他使用火红眼的时候，眼球暴起几乎突出眼眶，不仅是虹膜透出了红色，他的眼白也布满了红色的血丝，像是干裂的岩浆大地。  
他只展示了一瞬间，便不得不闭上了眼睛。干燥的空气灼烧着他的眼球，连带着他的脑袋都燃烧起来，像是一颗钉子划破空气，钉入了他的眼睛正中，血管破裂，留下剧痛。  
酷拉皮卡抬起手，双手点按太阳穴。  
“身份确认。”暴饮暴食顺从地闪到了木门两侧。  
酷拉皮卡点点头，他闭着眼，沿着记忆中的路线，走近木门，伸出手，打开门，走进去，又将木门关上。  
随着木门在身后关上，锁发出了“咔哒”的一声令人安心的声音，酷拉皮卡终于睁开了眼睛。  
与门外不同，这里没有明亮的灯，没有桌子和椅子，没有人。这里只有黑暗，冰冷。  
空气吹到眼睛上的时候，带着一种冷漠的慰藉。  
酷拉皮卡向前走了两步，抱膝坐在地上。  
他的面前，是整个房间唯一的光源，说是光源，也只发出了萤火虫一样微弱的光，但是即使是这样的微光，对于在黑暗的海洋中沉浮的他来说，也是莫大的安慰。  
冰凉的空气刺激着他的身体，他只穿了一件衬衫，此时他感到冷了。他像是一个小孩子一样抱着膝盖，将下巴抵在双腿上，一双褐色的眼睛，呆愣愣地盯着他眼前的光源。他的眼睛里有困惑，也有决绝，两种绝不相容的情感郁结成了少年的脆弱。  
火红眼摆在木架上。  
三双。  
一双20亿戒尼，一双25亿戒尼，一双29亿戒尼。  
诺斯拉家主莱特·诺斯拉曾质疑酷拉皮卡的行为，他认为在诺斯拉家族的关键时刻，花天价收购火红眼是不可理喻的行径。  
不过，鉴于酷拉皮卡的吸金能力，莱特·诺斯拉只暗示了酷拉皮卡，他不该这样任性妄为，他应该趁着黑手党大洗牌，利用他的能力多多开拓占领市场。  
想到当时的对话，酷拉皮卡的眼睛中没有任何的感情波动，甚至嘲讽，甚至冷漠，都没有。除了仇恨，他不需要任何感情。  
收集火红眼，向幻影旅团复仇，生孩子延续窟卢塔族的血脉。  
当没有感情的时候，他能够冷静地把自己视为一件合手的工具，也把别人的付出视为银货两讫你情我愿的安全交易。  
手机的震动打断了他的独处。  
晚上十一点，离货品接收还有三个小时。  
酷拉皮卡打开手机，手机突然而来的亮光刺得他眼睛又痛了一下，他不得不眯着眼睛，等眼睛适应这光芒之后，才打开了手机。  
‘From：西索  
有你想要的东西噢～  
1点 游乐场  
不见不散  
☆^^☆’  
========  
西索关上手机，笑眯眯地看向库洛洛。  
“团长，有一个好消息，一个好消息，还有一个坏消息，你要先听哪一个？”  
他们身处一间普通公寓房内，西索坐在沙发上，库洛洛坐在电视前。  
库洛洛正在目不转睛地看着电视节目，电视上正播放着晚间新闻，都是一些无聊的事。不过显然，这些无聊的事，比起西索那些‘有趣的事’，要有趣得多了。  
库洛洛不回应，西索自顾自地说下去，“坏消息是，上次找到线索的除念师，他并不是除念师，他的能力是能够去除一个人的记忆。”  
库洛洛从桌子上拿起遥控器，将电视换了一台，同时语气不咸不淡地回应，“啊，那可真遗憾。”  
“是吧～”西索从不知名的地方拿出纸牌，纸牌在他灵巧的手上翻动，像是拥有生命的个体一样，他突然将纸牌向窗边发射出去，窗户侧开了一个小缝儿，纸牌瘦小的身体严丝合缝地顺着那个小缝飞了出去，“但是呢，好消息是，我又找到了一条线索，马上就要出发去找真正的除念师。”  
库洛洛没有回应。  
不过即使库洛洛不回应，西索也可以一个人絮絮叨叨地把自己讲高潮，“可是我很担心团长啊，团长失去了念能力，团员又不在身边，如果一不小心死掉了怎么办呢……”西索说着，眼睛弯成了一个小月牙，同时，他坐在沙发上，双腿大开，狂躁的Alpha信息素翻腾着涌出了身体，瞬间占领了整个房间，“所以呢，我给你找了一个保镖。”  
西索捻着纸牌，磕了磕他的下巴，“贴身的噢♡”，他粉嫩的舌头快速地舔了一下纸牌，随后又将纸牌射了出去，纸牌“噔”地一声嵌入了铁质的窗框中  
对比西索这样幼稚的挑衅，库洛洛端坐的犹如一个雕塑。他大概深知西索‘蹬鼻子上脸’的功力，于是他不作任何回应，甚至打了一个哈欠。  
“保镖，是你的熟人呢。”  
库洛洛岿然不动。  
“不好奇么？”  
“没兴趣。”  
西索撅起嘴，满脸委屈，“没意思。”  
西索抽出一张纸牌，小丑Joker，他将纸牌放在嘴边，轻轻地亲吻了一下，同时掩去嘴角的笑意，“我可是好心帮你的。”  
库洛洛终于转过头来，他的眼睛墨黑一片，深不见底，他的眼睛并不表达任何情绪，连脸色也没有任何变化，“那真谢谢你。”  
西索咬住纸牌的一角，“不客气。”  
库洛洛总是这么不咸不淡的，没意思。西索想着，咬纸牌的时候就更加用力，涎液浸湿了纸牌，他尝到了纸张浓郁的味道。  
不过，虽然西索没有从库洛洛这里占到任何便宜，但在酷拉皮卡那里，西索敢肯定他能够舒服一下。毕竟，在他来到游乐场的时候，酷拉皮卡面色阴郁，火红眼迸发出愤怒或是热烈的光芒。  
“西索。”  
西索心下一笑，用他最轻浮的语气问道，“你在找火红眼把？”  
“你最好慎重选择你的语气，和措辞。”酷拉皮卡声音更加冷清，锁链在他手中成型，发出警告的响声。  
“别生气嘛，我可以帮你。”  
酷拉皮卡没有回应。  
“我有一个保镖工作，3个月，贴身保镖，15亿戒尼。”  
“你说你有火红眼的消息。”  
“是啊，买火红眼需要钱把，钱的生意，不就是火红眼的消息嘛？”西索凭借他多年臭不要脸的经验，将这句话说的仿佛天生如此。  
酷拉皮卡握住拳头，空气从鼻子吸入肺中，又被他重重地吐了出来，几次之后，火红眼还未消失，不过西索估摸着，对方已经冷静下来了。  
“3个月，15亿戒尼，很划算呀。毕竟不违法呢。”  
是的，很划算。  
诸如杀人、盗贼、贩毒这种非法活动，虽然动辄几亿戒尼上下，可是违背了酷拉皮卡的道德观，现在用贩毒来维持诺斯拉家族也只是不得已之举，之后肯定要收手洗白，走上正轨。  
而所谓正轨，无非是赌博和保镖。赌博，虽然厚利，但是有上缴国家的高额税金，而保镖呢，几千万戒尼都算是高额服务了，更别提上亿。  
酷拉皮卡的语气重新变得冷漠疏离，“你要委托给诺斯拉家族，还是委托给我个人？”  
“个人。”  
“我需要知道他为什么要付这么高额的保镖费。”  
“嘛，无可奉告。不过，他是个收藏家，也许他曾经也收藏过火红眼。”西索在酷拉皮卡的忍耐边缘疯狂试探，他看着酷拉皮卡明明已经暴怒，但仍然忍着怒气，冷静分析的样子，西索感到心痒难耐，“嘛，说是贴身保护，不过你只要每天把他放在身边带着他就行。你也可以用锁链拴住他，如果你喜欢这种玩法♡。”  
酷拉皮卡没有立刻回应。他站在昏暗的路灯前，路灯投射出晕黄的光线，却没有一束打到酷拉皮卡身上。酷拉皮卡还穿着他常穿的黑色西服，黑色的西装，黑色的西裤，将他整个身体都揉到了黑夜之中。  
西索不慌不忙，对于酷拉皮卡的思考给予了充分的思考时间。他在用纸牌搭着纸牌桥，有一搭无一搭地瞄上酷拉皮卡一眼。  
“他是个变态收藏家，他想看到活人身上的火红眼，对么？”酷拉皮卡声音低沉，似乎在思忖着其中的合理性，“他将任务委托给我个人，给予这么高昂的价格，还要求贴身保护，是为了看到我的火红眼。”  
酷拉皮卡的火红眼消失了，转而成为了一种泥潭一样深褐色，泥潭下肯定翻滚着什么，但是泥潭上的人却一无所知。  
西索勾起嘴角，“Bingo～所以呢？”  
酷拉皮卡紧紧地盯着西索，他的眼神宛若丛林中的猎人，眼睛里迸发出的专注和冷静足以杀死任何猎物，锁链重新召回到了他的手上。  
西索被酷拉皮卡的眼神盯着发毛，全身都像是在被对方的目光舔舐似的，留下针扎一样细密的快感。他回忆着刚刚的对话，也许酷拉皮卡只是在试探，而他中了招。  
可口的小苹果～  
西索若无其事地继续搭着纸牌桥。他手指用力，细长的指甲嵌入了纸牌中，留下了一道印记。他兴奋的心情只能以这样的方式得到些许发泄。  
半响，酷拉皮卡收了手。  
“前款70%，尾款30%，打到我的账户上。”  
西索抬起头，他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
“好～”


	3. 第三只团酷

凌晨12点半，酷拉皮卡坐上了他的专车。旋律还是坐在副驾驶上，司机小银也没变，不过肉眼可见的他们两人脸上的疲倦。  
“酷拉皮卡先生，接下来去哪儿？”  
酷拉皮卡坐在后座上，手机震动了一下，是西索的短信。  
‘From：西索  
凌晨1点 游乐场等你  
（贴身保护噢，我可是付了钱的～  
★˃ᴗ˂★’  
“去游乐场。”  
没有任何质疑，司机小银立刻开动了汽车。  
周边的景色飞速地倒退，夜晚的灯光在车窗上拉出长长的线条。友克鑫市的凌晨，灯火辉煌的，是赌场酒吧，而宁静安详的，是温暖的家。像酷拉皮卡这种，既无归处，也不解风情的，才会在这样美丽的夜晚，疲于奔波。  
“旋律。小银。”酷拉皮卡轻声叫了一声副驾驶上的旋律，又叫了一声司机小银，这是他在诺斯拉家族中最为心腹的四人之二，旋律懂得说话，而小银懂得闭嘴，另外两人则是看守地下室秘密的暴饮和暴食。  
“一会儿，我会到游乐场接一个人，这是我的私事，希望你们不要过问，也不要外传。”  
“好的，酷拉皮卡先生。”小银飞快地应承下来。  
旋律，她的大眼睛透过后视镜偷偷瞄了酷拉皮卡一眼。  
自从上次酷拉皮卡失态之后，他和旋律的关系便变得有些尴尬，他事后确实感觉，自己说话太过火了，他也主动道了歉，不过，他不希望他的复仇牵扯进来更多的人了。  
这是他一个人宿命。  
他语气稍稍放柔，用一种安抚又疏离的声音，解释道，“他是我的一个熟人，他和诺斯拉家族和黑手党都没有关系，纯粹是我的私事。没有必要让别人知道。”  
“……好。”旋律的声音又小又弱，好像声音卡在了嗓子里面。  
酷拉皮卡又补充道，“不用担心，我会处理好一切的。”  
话音刚落，他的脑袋中突然传来一阵锐利的疼痛，对于神经紧绷的他，头疼已经成为了家常便饭。他皱起眉头，不得已地想到，或许盖医生和旋律说的对，他应该休息一下，也许就在下个月，或者下下个月，他会找一个死地里面来的Alpha，安全地，畅快地，将堆积起来的所有欲望全部发泄出去。  
但是，不是现在。  
他看向手机，时间来到了12:40，他又看向窗外，是他熟悉的风景，离游乐园还有10分钟的车程，于是他闭上了眼睛，命令道，“把我送到游乐场外面就好，在12:55的时候叫醒我。”  
旋律点点头，大声地应了一句“好的”，不过，在这之前，酷拉皮卡已经坠入了梦境。  
========  
酷拉皮卡再次醒来，是在12:50。  
时间缓慢地流动，所有人都在按部就班地重复上一个自己。  
司机小银坐在驾驶位上，他左手持方向盘，戒指带在无名指上。副驾驶坐着旋律，旋律身材矮小，身着墨绿色的长裙，左腰别着一只长笛，长笛上面带着一丝残留的念力。  
只有酷拉皮卡，他不再放松。  
他肌肉紧绷，犹如一个乍起的雄狮。  
手指，脚趾，小臂，小腿，大臂，大腿，直到确认身体无恙，也未受到任何束缚的时候，他才将警惕的视线投向他身处的环境。  
典型的商务车，没有多余的内饰。空气中弥漫着男士香水的冷淡。他看向前面，驾驶室和副驾驶位置中间，灰暗的显示屏上大号字体写着，1999年9月1日12:50AM。  
他足足盯了有一分来钟，直到副驾驶的旋律也意识到了不对，转头看向他的时候，他才收回了这股视线。  
“今天，是几月几号，了？”  
“9月1日，你怎么了，你的心脏，听起来不太舒服？”  
旋律语气温柔，发出了朋友间常见的关心。  
酷拉皮卡紧绷的身体渐渐放松下来，他摇摇头，小声说，“我没事，有点累。”他坐起了身子，像是要找些什么东西似的，不慌不忙地将所有东西从上衣口袋中掏了出来。  
一支定制的铂金钢笔，显示着他目前的地位和处境。  
一张287期的猎人执照，上面标注着他的姓名和年龄。  
一张电子卡，两面都是白色的，一面上贴上了“CC”这样的标签，看起来像是某种身份认证卡。  
还有一只手机。  
他打开手机，上面是残留的消息界面。  
‘From：西索  
凌晨1点 游乐场等你  
（贴身保护噢，我可是付了钱的～  
★˃ᴗ˂★’  
他向车窗外一看，外面刚好闪过游乐场的一角，凌晨，游乐场的灯都关上了，过山车在夜幕下如同一个张牙舞爪的巨兽。  
酷拉皮卡收回了目光，他重新把精神集中在手机上。  
手机里面没有什么特别的内容，大多数的短信往来都很简短，看起来是在心照不宣的说着某件事。手机联系人也很平常，联系人全部是用他们的名字和姓氏做的名片，看不出什么特别。  
如果说真的有个人名字比较特别的，那酷拉皮卡可能会选“斯库瓦拉”，毕竟这个名字后面加着一个‘已故’的括号。  
他打开手机浏览器，输入“酷拉皮卡”，很快就出现了答案。  
酷拉皮卡，287期猎人，诺斯拉家族的保镖，独自抓捕了窝金，在十老头事件中有重大贡献。除此之外没有别的信息了。或许他能在猎人的情报交流处找到更多的线索。  
酷拉皮卡关上手机，眼角撇了一眼前面的时间，12:53，距离凌晨1点，还有7分钟。  
他将东西重新收回到兜里，状似无意地问道，“我的，那个东西，哪儿去了？”  
听见酷拉皮卡的声音，旋律转过头来，问道，“什么东西？抑制剂么，还是镇定剂？”  
抑制剂。Omega即将发情。  
镇定剂。情绪不稳定。  
酷拉皮卡摇了摇头，将那张不知用途的白色电子卡片拿出来，“没事，我找到了，这个。刚刚掉出去了。”  
“啊……”旋律的眼睛忽闪了一下，移到了旁边，“我还在想和你说这件事的……你总去码头查货验货，休息的时间太少了，要不要把这件事交给别人来做？”  
“交给谁？”  
“比如说，芭蕉？”  
酷拉皮卡盯着旋律的脸，表情晦暗不明，他又将目光放回到那张白色的卡片上。  
空气安静，游乐场像是一个鬼屋一样，吞噬着一切声音。  
待了约么两三分钟，等到旋律嘴唇翕动，几乎要收回那句话的时候，酷拉皮卡才说，“好，我考虑一下。”  
酷拉皮卡将那张卡片重新放回到口袋里。  
车子安稳的停了下来，酷拉皮卡打开车门，下了车。他在车外侧顿了一下，看出车内的两人没有下车的意思，才将车门关上，慢慢地踱步向游乐场内走去。  
他并不知道要往哪里走，但是，他能感觉到哪里有人。  
绕过碰碰车的大场地，他远远地就看到，旋转木马昏暗的灯光下，有两个人在那里。  
酷拉皮卡站定。  
灯光下站着两个人。其中一个人，红色的头发向后上方高高地耸起，像是暴风挂过的树林，难以想象他到底喷了多少发胶来固定这个造型。他穿着浮夸的小丑服，左胸印着梅花，右胸印着黑桃，贴身的衣服勒出纤细的腰肢。  
另一个人，他穿着整齐干净的黑色西装，身体线条性感结实。那个人右手拿着一本书，正借着微弱的灯光，研读着书上的内容。仔细看去，那个人的额头上缠着一圈绷带，细碎的头发松散地落在两侧，随意中透露着一股优雅成熟的味道。  
相比于浮夸的小丑，酷拉皮卡认为他对第二个人的印象更好一些，毕竟，从外表看上去，第二个人更能‘倾听’‘理解’‘回应’他的交流，而对于那个浮夸的小丑，酷拉皮卡并不抱有这样的期待。  
事实上，这些分析只是一瞬间发生的事情。就在酷拉皮卡看到对方的时候，对方也几乎在同时发现了酷拉皮卡。  
酷拉皮卡没有错过黑发人脸上一闪而过的惊讶和了然，虽然酷拉皮卡并不知道那意味着什么，但是这足以使他分析出，黑发人认识他。  
“酷拉皮卡～”小丑的声音调皮而活泼，他摆了摆手，小臂纤细的肌肉无言地带着一股危险气息。  
酷拉皮卡缓慢地踱步，走到两个人面前。他的目光在两人中间逡巡不定，语气却异常的冷静，“西索。”  
小丑眯起眼睛，眼尾上挑，鬼魅又性感。他说，“这就是你要保护的对象——库洛洛——我想，不需要我再多介绍了把？”与他话中的意味相反，他的身体反而站到了库洛洛面前，他的身体放松，但纸牌却被他捻在食指和中指之间，他的身体同时展现出了‘放松’和‘紧张’两种姿态，其中必定有一种是假的。  
酷拉皮卡向库洛洛点头示意，“库洛洛。”  
库洛洛只是淡淡地看着酷拉皮卡，他已经将书本合上，拿在了手里，除此之外再无别的反应。  
酷拉皮卡又将目光放回到西索身上。  
西索眼睛一转，突然飞快地说，“好啦，那我就不打扰你们这对儿恋人了～人送到了，我走了噢～”西索转过身，右手在耳边晃了晃，那张被食指和中指夹住的纸牌，不知道又是被哪根手指头一下子弹了出去，正指酷拉皮卡的门面。  
酷拉皮卡面色不变，伸手夹住那张纸牌。  
纸牌在灯光下折射出晕黄的光线。  
酷拉皮卡将那张纸牌翻到正面。  
那是一张。  
皇后（Queen）。


	4. 第四只团酷

12:50。  
酷拉皮卡失忆了。  
这对酷拉皮卡来说，是再清楚不过的事实。  
具体来说，他失去的是情节性记忆，而保留了知识型记忆。比如，他知道桌子是桌子，椅子是椅子，念能力如何运用，但他不记得自己是谁，这里是哪里，他要干什么去。  
脑部和颈部没有损伤。耳聪目明，言清语利。虽然身体沉重，但并不是由于受伤而只是源于疲劳过度。  
这应该是他生活中普通的一天。  
他试探地问着现在的时间，回应的声音带着一点尊敬。很明显，车内坐着的，是他的两个手下，一个是已婚男人，另一个是拥有念能力的女人。  
如果过去十几年来所受到的创伤没有对酷拉皮卡造成伤害，如果他所总结的经验教训没有融入他的每一滴血汗中，如果他认为自己能够信任他面前这两个人，那么，他应该选择，将他胸口中的问题理直气壮地问出来。  
“我是谁？”  
然后他们可以立刻掉转车头开往医院，让医生来判断他的失忆到底是源于什么。  
可是，他能够信任他们么？在一个或许平常普通的日子里，他失忆，睁开眼睛，看到的唯二两个人能够担得起这样的信任么？  
酷拉皮卡没有这样的信心。  
他只能选择相信自己。  
他将每一句话，说的冷静而生硬，以此来掩饰他步伐中的迷茫。  
他说，“西索。”  
他看黑发人两秒钟，又看红发人两秒钟，然后又将目光移到黑发人身上，直到‘西索’微笑着回应他的时候，他才分辨出，噢，原来那个人才是西索。  
从西索的言行中，他总结出了两条重要信息，一，西索委托他保护库洛洛，二，他和库洛洛是恋人。  
不过很遗憾的是，小丑的话不能全听。  
酷拉皮卡根本不相信，他和库洛洛会是恋人的关系。他试探性地走近库洛洛，轻轻地拉住库洛洛的胳膊，将他往回去的方向带。果不其然，库洛洛身体僵硬，肌肉紧绷，手臂介于瑟缩和甩开之间，乌黑的眼珠里看不出他的情感，反正肯定不是甜蜜的爱意。  
验证完毕，他们不是恋人。  
酷拉皮卡又不动声色地放开了库洛洛，转而大方地走在前面，带领着库洛洛，往停车点走去。  
但是，西索不会平白无故地留下这么一句话——‘恋人’。  
如果毫无根据，至少，库洛洛应该对此有所反应才对。但库洛洛不仅毫无反应，甚至对此习以为常。根据语境，酷拉皮卡认为，‘恋人’这个说法更像是一种调侃或开玩笑，也就是说，他和库洛洛的关系应该介于朋友和恋人之间的灰暗地带。  
嗯，前男友么？或是被人所知的暗恋？  
他一边走，一边分析着。  
不管是哪一种情况，他都想到了一种百搭的应对方式——在语言上冷漠，在行动上殷勤。如果是前男友，这就可以解释成他余情未了，如果是暗恋，那就可以解释成他羞于表达。他总是立于不败之地的。  
皮鞋在水泥地上踏出‘咔哒咔哒’的声音，酷拉皮卡的皮鞋先落下，紧接着是库洛洛的皮鞋声，像是马匹奔腾时规律的节奏。酷拉皮卡敏感地意识到，库洛洛的脚步比他要轻上不少，强弱，强弱，这样平稳而自然的声音，让酷拉皮卡紧绷的神经，得到了一些舒缓。  
夜幕下，他们走在一条笔直的大路上。  
三个路灯以外，黑色的车停在灯光下，那个矮小的女人已经站了出来，她站在副驾驶的车门外侧，手中拿着长笛，眉头紧皱，凸出的门牙紧咬着下巴，已经嵌入了肉中。  
酷拉皮卡在三个路灯之外就感觉到了女人的戒备，不过，他若无其事地走到了女人的面前，目光紧盯着女人，问，“怎么了？”  
如果他还记得，就在二十分钟之前，他用严肃的语气对女人说，“这是我的私事”，然后又抚慰说，“我会处理好的”，如果他此时还记得这些，他就应该知道，接下来的一切都是他应得的。  
他推开了关心他的人，他总该付出一点代价。  
女人迟疑的目光从酷拉皮卡身上，又移动到了库洛洛身上。她已经张开了口，想要说些什么的样子，但气音已经出来了，随后却没有跟着有意义的话语。  
初秋的夜风带着一点冰冷，酷拉皮卡感到风从西装裤子腿儿里面钻了进去，他的小腿起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。见女人不准备说话，酷拉皮卡让过了女人，走到车的后门边，拉开后门。  
他转身，礼貌地站在门边，对库洛洛比了一个‘请’的手势。  
明明是绅士Alpha才会做的举动，酷拉皮卡在做的时候却毫无违和感。  
他的肩背展现出一种完美的弧度，温厚有力的手臂让在胸前，手臂尽头，小指和无名指弯曲，中指和食指合并指向车内，随意中带着温和优雅。  
他墨黑色的眼睛正在目不转睛地看着库洛洛，目光中除了冷漠和疲倦之外，还带着一层名为‘呵护’的伪装，他装作一个忠诚恳切的骑士，等待着迎接他的王子。  
等到库洛洛坐进车内，这位骑士便关上车门，绕过车尾，从另一侧上了车。  
司机开动了汽车。  
与身处外界不同，汽车中低矮的车顶黑压压地盖在头上，身体被迫折叠成节省空间的形状，陌生人的存在感在这样的环境中被无限的放大了。  
酷拉皮卡能注意到，后视镜中，司机和女人好奇的目光不时投向他和库洛洛。  
而库洛洛，他就坐在酷拉皮卡的右侧，他身上轻轻淡淡的男香，混合上Alpha的气息，在车间悄悄地流转，无声地挑逗着酷拉皮卡敏感的神经。  
酷拉皮卡，虚握拳头，闭上眼睛，刻意不去理会。他已经把整个身体都陷入了车座之内，酸痛的身体因此得以放松。  
汽车在夜幕下平稳地运行着，微弱的引擎噪音嗡嗡地响动，麻痹着大脑。偶尔轻微的颠簸，又像是母亲结实有力的大手，温情地让人不舍得离开。  
他的呼吸渐渐平稳了，大脑中，“失忆”“任务”“疲惫”这些词汇终于停止了他们聒噪的争执。不知不觉之间，酷拉皮卡眉间的肌肉舒展开来。思绪拉住酷拉皮卡，不断地下坠，下坠。  
“唰！”  
纸张翻动的声音。  
酷拉皮卡皱起眉头，他右手无意识地向那噪音源伸过去，“不要这么暗的地方看书。”  
酷拉皮卡感觉到，他手碰到的肌肉一下子绷紧了，虽然那肌肉的主人努力地放松身体，不过本能的力量还是占领了上风，然后，酷拉皮卡才后知后觉地意识到，他的手正好拍在了库洛洛的大腿根上。  
睡意一扫而光，原本放松下来的神经又一下子紧张起来。  
库洛洛的大腿肌肉，强壮有力，棱角分明，好像一块儿烙铁一样，灼烧的痛感从手指一直冲向了大脑。这奇艺的触感使酷拉皮卡的大脑难得地停止了运作，等到他意识到自己应该收回手的时候，最佳的时机已经错过了。  
他们原本的距离就像是一潭死水，无趣而安全。但现在，酷拉皮卡无意识地动作无异于向这潭死水扔了一块大石头，这将激起怎样的波澜，对方将怎么回应，他又将怎么处理，酷拉皮卡对此一无所知。  
想到这儿，酷拉皮卡的指尖颤抖了一下，一时不知道该不该收回手。  
“你的手掌很热，不安么？”  
温润的声音响起。  
这是酷拉皮卡第一次听到库洛洛的声音。明明刚才库洛洛满脸冷漠，现在语气却这么柔软。酷拉皮卡不自觉地睁开了眼睛，库洛洛姣好的面庞噙着一点笑意。  
酷拉皮卡小声回答道，“嗯……快要睡着的时候被吵醒了，有点烦躁。”  
“抱歉，我不看书了。你看起来很疲倦，好好休息一下吧。”库洛洛说着，已经把书合上，放到了身侧。  
酷拉皮卡收回了手。  
“睡吧。”  
“嗯……”  
酷拉皮卡重新闭上眼睛，深呼一口气，将刚刚发生的事情抛到脑后，努力寻找梦境的位置。  
他希望在停车之前，他还有时间能够睡上一会儿。  
然而。  
怎么睡得着啊！  
酷拉皮卡只感觉自己右手上又麻又痒，好像有千万只蚂蚁啃噬。  
右手上带着对方浓郁性感的信息素的味道，这味道在酷拉皮卡的嗅觉上不讲道理地横冲直撞。即使他已经将手刻意地放那么远了，他已经将手紧紧地握成了一个拳头阻止信息素的蔓延，但是偷跑的信息素还是在灼烧他的神经。  
酷拉皮卡眉头颤抖，面部紧绷，烦躁和不安重新占领了他的大脑。  
他撇过头，睁开眼睛，无声地注视着车窗外的景色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于写到，库洛洛和酷拉皮卡说话了，真不容易。


	5. 第五只团酷

人体上，除了遍布全身的汗腺之外，还有两个分泌信息素的地方，一个是位于后脖颈的腺体，另一个则是位于两腿之间的性器。  
汗腺分泌的信息素味道清淡，和汗液差不多，虽然它的分泌不是人为控制的，但在安全距离以外，一般都闻不到。而另外两个的器官，可以人为控制分泌信息素，并且信息素的味道浓郁刺激，是发情期的‘主要战力’。  
此时此刻，酷拉皮卡一点也不想回忆起这些知识。  
右手放在右腿上，握成了结实的拳头，阻挡信息素的来袭。  
然而信息素如同一条灵活的小蛇，它伸出粉红的芯子，调皮地挑逗着酷拉皮卡的手掌，留下细密的麻痒。但它还不满意，一下子从酷拉皮卡的手中挣脱出来，攀着酷拉皮卡的手臂，灵巧地爬上了酷拉皮卡的胸膛。泛着青光的鳞片在酷拉皮卡的手臂上划过，留下冰冷黏腻的快感，拜其所赐，酷拉皮卡整只手臂都泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
酷拉皮卡感觉一阵焦躁，头脑和身体都被本能支配着，这种感觉并不好受。  
指甲深深地刺入了他的手中，皮肤紧绷，关节泛着白色。  
毫无征兆地，一只大手覆在了他的手上。  
酷拉皮卡睁开眼睛。  
库洛洛探出头，对坐在前座的女人说，“湿纸巾，有么？”  
女人动作迅速地拿出一盒湿纸巾，递给库洛洛。  
库洛洛说了一声“谢谢”，他从那盒湿纸巾中抽出一张，然后将那张湿纸巾盖到了酷拉皮卡的手上。  
冰凉的刺激使酷拉皮卡打了一个哆嗦，他下意识地要将手缩回去，库洛洛却轻轻地将他的手捉住了，“没关系，擦干净就没事了。”  
粗糙的纸巾摩擦着酷拉皮卡纤细的手指，不只是手心和手背，连食指和中指之间，那最隐秘最娇嫩的地方也被小心翼翼地开拓着，麻痒的快感顺着神经一直冲上了脑袋。  
车内晦暗不清，酷拉皮卡只能看到库洛洛低着头，细碎的头发遮住了库洛洛明亮的眼睛，但遮不住对方眉间的温柔。高挺的鼻梁，红润的嘴唇，噙着笑的嘴角，还有圆润的下巴。  
酷拉皮卡感觉喉咙一阵干涩。  
湿纸巾带着清爽的奶香，一出场，就将库洛洛的信息素遮挡地严严实实。本来酷拉皮卡应该不会再感到困扰了才对，可是他的心脏却不由自主地鼓动着，那力量之大，酷拉皮卡感觉他似乎在被人一下一下地推搡着，连他的手掌心也一下一下颤动起来。  
他突然害怕被对方发现他的小心思，手臂微微用力。库洛洛却虚虚地钳住了酷拉皮卡的手腕。  
库洛洛不解地抬起头，四目相对，酷拉皮卡立马转头看向窗外，却独独把手留在了那里。  
汽车戛然停下。  
“酷拉皮卡先生，到您的公寓了。”  
酷拉皮卡感谢着司机宣布这一好消息，他立刻‘礼貌地’将手缩了回来，“走吧。”他说完，没有看库洛洛的表情，就打开了车门。  
他的眼睛刚从库洛洛身上移开，他就不得不接受另一个现实——他根本不知道他住在哪里。  
一间高楼，十层以上，有几间泛着微弱的光。  
好吧。  
他左脚跨步出去，还未等落地，右脚便也跨出去。  
他“砰”地一声磕在地上，身体整个趴在地上，冰冷的大地带着泥土的气息。  
“酷拉皮卡，你没事把？”旋律的声音率先响起。  
“没事，只是脑袋，有点晕。”酷拉皮卡撑起身体，声音有一点虚弱，“可以麻烦你把我们送上去么？”  
“没问题。”旋律已经打开了车门，快速地跑到了酷拉皮卡的身边。  
不过，比旋律更快一步的是库洛洛。他三步两步走到酷拉皮卡身边，蹲下，随后用他宽大有力的臂膀帮助酷拉皮卡撑起了身体，然后一把将酷拉皮卡横抱起来。  
“不，等一下。”  
酷拉皮卡只挣扎了一下，信息素便铺天盖地向他袭来，他感觉大脑一下子陷入到了岩浆之中，与库洛洛接触的地方撩起了熊熊烈火，那烈火猛地便蔓延了他的全身。呼出的空气带着炽热的温度，又被他自己吸了回去，将脸颊脖子都蒸得通红。  
他已经无法思考。  
他的脑袋靠在库洛洛的胸口上，他能听到两种心跳，一种平稳而冷静，另一种则狂野而炽热。细碎的发丝偶尔刺入他的脖颈中，蜇得他想要尖叫。  
他全身蜷缩着，手蜷在了两腿之间，尴尬地想要遮住什么。他能感觉到，他的后穴翕动着，一张一合之间，散发着Omega下贱求欢的淫液从那个小穴中流了出来。他的淫液这么多，他的内裤几乎已经沾满了这些淫液，走动之间，炽热的淫液从他的股缝儿之间流了下来，胡乱地蹭到了他的屁股上，使他整个屁股都感觉到了阵凉阵热的温度。  
库洛洛突然把酷拉皮卡往上托了一下。  
裤子放松，复又勒紧。  
裤缝恰好勒到了酷拉皮卡勃起的性器，电击一样疼痛的快感蔓延全身，酷拉皮卡不由地发出一声甜腻的呻吟，他的性器吐出更多透明的液体，将裤子前面都晕出一块湿斑。  
皮鞋里，他的脚趾早已经蜷成一团，紧紧地抓着鞋底。  
“怎么了？”女人关心地问道。  
女人是Beta，对Omega的味道并不敏感，感谢上帝。  
酷拉皮卡紧紧地抓住了库洛洛胸口处的衣服，几乎已经掐到了库洛洛的肉里。  
“他应该是太累了把。”库洛洛低头看了一眼酷拉皮卡，声音带着笑。  
“是啊，酷拉皮卡，你真的需要休息，你确定你一定要在后半夜查货的时候在场么？”  
酷拉皮卡的大脑本能地处理着外界的信息，他贴着库洛洛胸口的脑袋，轻轻摇了摇，他软弱无力地样子，像是一只蹭在主人怀里撒娇的小猫咪，不过他对此一无所知。  
电梯打开，1001室。  
酷拉皮卡虚睁开眼睛，密码指纹锁。  
女人输入了密码，随后库洛洛将酷拉皮卡抱到那个密码指纹锁跟前，酷拉皮卡软软地伸出右手，大拇指按上，公寓门“咔哒”一声打开了。  
公寓明亮，但是没有人。  
库洛洛抱着酷拉皮卡走到客厅的沙发旁，将酷拉皮卡轻轻地放到沙发上。女人也跟着进来了。  
“酷拉皮卡，你真的没关系么，要不要去医院看一下？”  
“我没事。”声音嘶哑。酷拉皮卡垂着头，头发遮住了他的眼睛，也遮住了他红润的脸颊，他将身体陷入沙发中，身体却本能地追逐着冰凉粗糙的快感。  
“如果你不去查货的话，那个卡片……”  
酷拉皮卡右手颤抖着，伸到裤兜里面，把那张不知名的白色卡片拿出来，往女人的方向递过去。库洛洛在半路将那张卡片拦下来，给了女人。  
“那……酷拉皮卡你好好休息，我会和莱特先生说，你的身体状况的。”  
酷拉皮卡无力地点点头。  
“上次你要的Omega抑制剂，我放在桌子上了。”女人小心而谨慎地瞟了库洛洛一眼，把她手上的蓝白纸盒放到了桌子上，转身离开了。  
随着“咔哒”一声关门声，Alpha的气息在小小的空间中被骤然放大。隔着一米的距离，酷拉皮卡也能感觉到库洛洛平稳有力的心跳。  
沙发粗糙的触感刮在酷拉皮卡的脸颊上，好像带着倒刺的舌头，在亲昵地抚慰情人的身体。  
炽热的鼻息打在卷曲的大腿上，又反弹到了他自己的脸侧。鼻腔，口腔，眼眶，耳朵都蒸得发红，带着岩浆一般火热的酸痛。  
“唰！”  
一声尖锐而刺耳的声音，酷拉皮卡下意识地向声源看去。  
库洛洛已经撕开了Omega抑制剂的塑料包装，他取出注射器，温和地说，“放心交给我，我不会趁人之危的。”他转过头来，纯黑色的眼睛认真地看着酷拉皮卡的眼睛。  
四目相对，突然，库洛洛瞳孔震动了一下。  
酷拉皮卡的眼睛，已经不再是墨黑色，那眼睛中燃烧着熊熊烈火。  
世界上最美丽的红宝石也不会比这双眼睛更加纯真干净，泡在福尔马林溶液中的死物也无法与之相比。那双眼睛里，流转着的，不是愤怒，不是仇恨，而是一种混杂着生理上的‘兴奋’和情感上的‘迷茫’的复杂的亮红色。  
库洛洛喉结微动，他向前走了两步，单膝跪在酷拉皮卡的面前。他因兴奋而颤抖的手指，轻轻地掠过酷拉皮卡的脸颊。  
“这才是火红眼，好漂亮。”  
酷拉皮卡迷茫的眼神注视着库洛洛，泪水从酷拉皮卡的眼角轻轻地滑落，宛若流星划过。他绯红的眼睛里又混杂上了一种名为‘悲伤’的情感。  
然而酷拉皮卡茫然无知。  
他嘴唇翕动，轻声问道。  
“火红眼，那是什么？”


	6. 第六只团酷

冰凉的抑制剂注射进皮下，不一会儿，它就将酷拉皮卡从迷乱中拯救出来。  
随着酷拉皮卡的眼睛渐渐地恢复清明，火红眼也渐渐地失去了色彩，转而变成了深沉的黑色。  
库洛洛轻轻叹息。  
一只Omega抑制剂有效期大概刚好是一个发情期，也就是七天。七天过后，Omega会从发情期进入稳定期，所以，至少短期内，他都看不到那么美丽的火红眼了，可惜。  
酷拉皮卡已经出了一层薄汗，裤子前后带着湿斑，酷拉皮卡蜷缩在沙发上，库洛洛倒是看不见他尴尬的样子，不过，库洛洛可以想象。  
一头骄傲的雄狮，从未雌伏于任何人。平日里看着强大冷静，甚至不亚于Alpha，可是这样高傲的人，却被库洛洛身上冷淡的信息素撩拨到不能自已，摆尾求欢。少年的自尊心一定受到了不小的打击。  
体贴地，库洛洛轻声说道，“我去厨房倒一杯水喝。”  
库洛洛走进厨房，待了一会儿，拿着水杯再回到客厅，酷拉皮卡已经不见了。  
房间里残留着酷拉皮卡香甜的信息素，沙发罩褶皱着，无声地诉说着刚才发生的一切。  
库洛洛轻笑。  
这是一间双人公寓，其中一间卧室无疑已经被酷拉皮卡占领了，库洛洛能听到房间内传来的水声，于是他走进另一间卧室。  
卧室没关灯。  
一张双人床摆在右侧，床上准备了大中小三种SIZE的睡衣，书桌和座椅摆在左侧，书桌上还摆着几本书。库洛洛面前是一个大窗户，背后门侧还有一个卫生间。  
房间简单干净，带着少年身上清爽的信息素的味道。  
库洛洛将西装外套和白色衬衫脱掉，扔到座椅上。他平坦宽阔的后背裸露出来，一只狰狞的蜘蛛纹身张牙舞爪地盘旋着。  
“团长。”一声调笑，“在扮演一个完美恋人这件事情上，团长异常的有天赋呢。”  
窗户被突然打开，不知何时，西索已经倚在了窗框上，他手拿着一张纸牌，一下一下地磕着他的下巴。他修长的腿轻点在地上，小丑鞋的鞋尖高高地翘起，以一种诡异的弧度指向天花板。  
“过奖。”库洛洛语气平淡，他走到座椅旁，坐下，目光若有若无地看着西索，“所以，我可以问一下，你为了这场无聊的游戏花费了多少戒尼么？”  
“30亿戒尼。”西索乖乖回答道，随后他又倾身，好奇而调皮地问，“那，我可以问一下么，团长怎么突然配合起来了？”  
库洛洛嘴角带着无奈地笑，“如果我给你30亿戒尼，你会终止这场游戏么，答案是否定的把。”不等西索回应，他又补充道，“对方已经入戏，如果我再推脱，也未免也太不不知趣了。”  
西索眯起眼睛，笑着说，“啊，真温柔啊～”  
不知库洛洛的话碰到了西索哪根敏感的神经，他双腿大开，信息素从两腿之间的性器处狂躁地喷薄而出，猛地占领了整个房间。  
但库洛洛，他依然不动，坐在椅子上。只有他的信息素泄了出来，在他周身形成一个保护网，将西索的信息素全部抵挡在外面。  
与和气的对话不同，空气中的信息素在诉说着完全相反的故事。  
“那么，我猜，”库洛洛的语气，像是在诱导一个顽皮的小鬼说出他干的坏事似的，“大额金钱交易，是这个念能力的发动条件之一。”  
库洛洛试探的意味过于明显，西索笑了起来，他一手的大拇指和食指点按着两侧的太阳穴，狭长的眼睛从指缝中露出来，带着一丝危险的气息，“想破局么，不可能的噢。所以告诉你也无妨，这个念能力的条件是一次性的——血液，信息素，和大额交易。”  
库洛洛脸色不变。  
血液和信息素听起来比较难找，不过酷拉皮卡是Omega，Omega中心必定存有酷拉皮卡的信息。而大额交易这个条件，则通过保镖任务达成了。  
原来，酷拉皮卡也没有看起来那么谨慎。  
“但是，姑且还是提醒你一下，大脑是很复杂的，不知道什么东西刺激到他，就会引起他的记忆噢，尤其是火红眼和旅团那一部分。所以……”  
西索的手中突然出现了一张白纱一样的东西。  
轻薄的假象。  
白纱被什么力气牵引着，嗖地一下飞到了库洛洛的后背，那层念力随后平整地附在了库洛洛的身上。狰狞的蜘蛛消失不见了，转而出现的是库洛洛白皙紧致的皮肤。  
“原来如此，西索也有这么细心温柔的一面。”  
库洛洛的语气中带着一丝调笑。  
西索毫不在意，反而笑的更甚了，他发疯的时候总是这样笑，笑声尖锐刺耳，“因为剧本改写了嘛，虽然也变得更加有趣了。”  
事情大概应该起源于，旅团和酷拉皮卡的对峙。  
那次对峙让西索‘损失惨重’，他万分期待的熟苹果——库洛洛——被酷拉皮卡禁锢了念力，而他倍加瞩目的小苹果——酷拉皮卡——也因为这次对峙而削弱了斗志，转而开始搞起人体收藏。  
“所以，如果酷拉皮卡某一天突然发现，他朝夕相处几个月的人，就是他要复仇的对象，这样美味的肥料，会结出美味的苹果把。”  
西索的脑回路就是这样异于常人。  
库洛洛对此表示习惯，甚至从西索零星的话语中分析出来一条重要信息——失忆并非永久性的，至少西索有方法使记忆恢复。  
“又是你的小苹果理论。”  
库洛洛一脸无奈，而西索却一脸陶醉。  
“多么诱人的小苹果～”  
酷拉皮卡刚刚出现时，他冷静而坚定的语气同时镇住了西索和库洛洛。他说，“西索”，仿佛他从来就认识西索一样。有那么一瞬间，西索认为念能力没有成功，酷拉皮卡没有失忆。因此，西索突兀地提起了‘恋人’这个词语。  
“只是小小的试探了一下。没想到形成了这么有趣的局面。”西索手上拿着一张小丑（Joker），他手腕一翻，不知玩了什么花样，那张牌已经变成了皇后（Queen），“那么，在我找到除念师之前，就请团长好好扮演一个完美的恋人把。”  
西索摆了摆手，轻轻一跃，便从窗户坠了出去。  
库洛洛轻笑一声，从裤子里面掏出手机，修长的手指在键盘上飞快地按下。  
‘To：伊路米  
不清楚你知不知道，姑且和你说一下。  
西索在友克鑫市看戏花了30亿戒尼。  
库洛洛。’  
点击发送。  
不到两分钟，回信便到了。  
‘From：伊路米  
谢谢 下次杀人七折’  
库洛洛满意地点点头。  
虽然他失去了念能力，可是，难道报复一个人一定需要武力么。笑。  
他估摸着，西索会在三分钟以后出现，所以他连窗户都没有关，静静地等待着西索。  
果然，三分钟以后，窗户旁，那个小丑人影再一次出现了。没有多余的对话，西索只是打了一个响指，轻薄的假象便掉落下来，纱一样的念力消散在空气中，蜘蛛再一次出现在库洛洛的背上。  
西索勾着嘴角，语气带着一丝兴奋，还有一丝看客才懂的紧张，“团长，游戏愉快♡～”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯嗯，读档完毕～  
> 


	7. 第七只团酷

酷拉皮卡一夜未眠。  
发情过后的他，本来已经疲惫到了极点，任凭他身体素质怎样好，脚步依旧是沉重地像是灌了铅一样。  
但是他紧绷的神经却根本不能放松下来。  
他是谁，他现在在什么地方，他现在是否安全？在这些问题没有解决之前，无论是公寓还是外面，对他来说，都是一样的危险。  
公寓的另一间卧室被他改造成了书房，里面堆积着酷拉皮卡的藏书。他翻了一遍，想在其中翻到一些有关现状的提示，或是日记记录，但是很遗憾，他性格谨慎，不可能在家里留下这种线索。  
只能一点一点收集资料了。  
他打开猎人网站，用他的账户收集了一遍的信息，并且将所有的信息都整理记录在一个牛皮黑本中。他感兴趣的信息主要分为两类，他是谁，以及，诺斯拉家族的现状。  
有关他是谁，他已经知道了他的姓名——酷拉皮卡·窟卢塔，他也搜集到了关于他身世的资料——窟卢塔族隐居在窟卢塔地区，他们眼睛特殊，在情绪激动的时候会变成火红色，所以也被誉为世界上七大美色之一，但是怀璧其罪，窟卢塔族在某一天突然被幻影旅团袭击，几乎被灭族。  
在看到这些信息的时候，酷拉皮卡感到眼睛一阵疼痛，痉挛的胃部紧缩着，身体在本能地抗拒。  
扛着这份抗拒，酷拉皮卡又在猎人网站上搜索了有关幻影旅团的信息，但是意外的是，他只搜到，幻影旅团是一个世界著名的盗窃团伙，共十二位团员，一位团长，所有成员会在身上纹上一只十二支脚的蜘蛛。但是关于幻影旅团的具体信息，他却找不到。  
他没有在这上面花费太多时间，转而开始寻找诺斯拉家族的信息。诺斯拉家族毕竟是个庞大的黑帮家族，其中牵扯到的人物就不止成百，再加上黑手党混乱的现状，使得情况更加复杂。  
在凌晨5点到来的时候，他沉重的眼皮终于受不住主人的折磨，挣扎地关上了它的大门。酷拉皮卡累到极点，晕晕乎乎地趴在桌子上，睡了过去。  
他醒来的时候，库洛洛正站在他的面前，葱白的手指捧着黑色笔记本，小心地翻阅着。  
“你醒了？”  
库洛洛的声音像是纱幔遮掩着的风铃，空灵中带着一丝清脆，他合上笔记本，将笔记本放在酷拉皮卡的身边。  
酷拉皮卡轻应了一声。糟糕的睡觉姿势使他浑身酸痛，他打了个哈欠，站了起来，压在胳膊上的侧脸留下的顽皮的红印，他摸了摸脸，头脑似乎还不太清醒。  
“我做了早餐。”  
酷拉皮卡晕晕乎乎地点头，他一头黄色的软毛呆呆愣愣地趴在主人头上，看起来好摸极了。  
库洛洛伸手，向酷拉皮卡的脑袋上伸去。  
但库洛洛的手，在碰到酷拉皮卡的脑袋一瞬间，就被酷拉皮卡打开了。酷拉皮卡往后退了一步，鼻头轻皱，嘴唇抿成白色，小脸紧绷着。  
库洛洛的手上的信息素惊扰了酷拉皮卡。  
明明刚刚打过抑制剂，Alpha信息素却不知道刺激到了哪根敏感的神经，使他大脑的血液又咕嘟咕嘟地冒起泡儿来。  
“抱歉。信息素的味道，有点浓。”酷拉皮卡小声地道歉。  
库洛洛将手收回来，脸上笑意不变，丝毫没有被拒绝的尴尬，“洗漱一下，然后出来吃饭把。”  
酷拉皮卡绷着脸点点头，转身进入了卫生间。  
冰凉的清水刺激着酷拉皮卡的大脑。等他从卫生间出来的时候，他表情中的柔软脆弱已经被主人藏得严严实实，他的眼睛明亮冷静，一副社会精英样自信干练的模样。  
他走到餐桌旁。  
库洛洛准备了很丰盛的早餐——鸡蛋，面包，燕麦。  
“我在门口找到了房间的钥匙，所以拿了一把备用钥匙，去楼下买了点食材。”  
酷拉皮卡点头，“谢谢。辛苦你了。”  
“不，哪里。说起来，我还要和你道歉。”库洛洛慢步走到酷拉皮卡身边，在大约两米多的距离处停下了，“昨天只顾得上你摔倒了，要快点把你扶起来，没想到，引起了你的发情期。”  
酷拉皮卡摇摇头，声音理智而冷静，“不，我没有注意到自己的身体状态，怎么会是你的错。”他边说边走近了库洛洛，将两人的距离拉到了一米之内，“再说，在昨天那种情况下，即使你选择标记我，我大概也不会拒绝。但是你还是选择了使用抑制剂，谢谢。”  
库洛洛和酷拉皮卡相视一笑。  
很明显，昨天的意外并不足以对两个人的相处造成什么威胁。  
“对了，可以请你帮一个忙么？”酷拉皮卡话语中带着一点犹豫，“虽然注射了抑制剂，但是我感觉它对我的效果不大，所以想和你测试一下，我现在的安全距离。”  
“当然可以。需要我怎么做，像昨天那样把你抱起来么？”  
“不，咳咳。”酷拉皮卡轻咳了一声，装作听不懂对方话中的玩笑，“只要借我你的手用一下就好。”  
“好。”  
库洛洛伸出他的手。  
酷拉皮卡走过去，轻轻地捧住库洛洛的手。  
他的脑袋小心地向前试探着。鼻子一呼一吸，胸膛一起一落，感受着库洛洛信息素的味道。光从库洛洛的身后打过来，照到酷拉皮卡的嫩若凝脂的脸颊上，库洛洛能看到酷拉皮卡脸上细密的绒毛在阳光下反射着柔和的光。  
三十厘米。  
酷拉皮卡的动作性感而挑逗，但与之相反的是，他的眼睛里流露出的完全是严肃认真的情感。他黑色的眼眸，深邃而纯粹，不掺杂任何的性欲。  
二十厘米。  
酷拉皮卡如同一个谨慎而小心的猎人，在猎物面前，藏踪隐迹，步步试探。  
十厘米。  
酷拉皮卡呼出的炽热气息吐在库洛洛的手背上。柔软的碎发从两侧落下，刺在库洛洛的手背上，引起库洛洛的微微颤抖。  
酷拉皮卡红润的嘴唇就在库洛洛的手边，离得那么近，宛如一只抱着主人手臂撒娇的小猫咪，下一秒就要伸出它的小舌头，尽情舔舐。然而很明显，这只小猫儿对它挑逗的行为一无所知。  
五厘米。  
他突然缩了一下脖子，鼻头皱紧，然后他重新站直了身体。  
他抬起头，说，“五厘米，安全距离大概在五厘米左右。”  
在他抬起头之后，才发现，库洛洛在目不转睛地看着他，眼睛里带着兴趣。  
那时候，他一只手指下意识地抵在库洛洛的手腕处，动脉一突一突地，忠实地诉说着库洛洛的心理状态。他可以很明显地意识到，对方的心跳加快了一点，就在他低头的时候。  
他感到些许尴尬，于是他放开了库洛洛的手。  
“你总是这样冷静地收集信息么？”库洛洛也收回了手，他将手举到鼻尖，Omega香甜的味道在他的鼻息间流转。  
“收集信息有助于分析现状。”酷拉皮卡也感觉到了Omega信息素的味道，他将纸巾盒从餐桌上拿起来，递给库洛洛。  
库洛洛勾起嘴角，“没关系的，你的味道很好闻。”  
库洛洛语气，就像是在说‘今天天气真好’，平淡却真实。逆光下，他的身体就像是被阳光轻轻地托着，修长的身体，姣好的面庞，温柔的声音，都被无形之间被放大了几百倍。  
酷拉皮卡无言地将纸巾盒放回了桌子上。  
只是，当他转身的时候，在柔软金发下，遮挡不住的耳尖，已经通红了。  
他的心脏在胸膛中鼓动着，他想，Alpha的信息素可真是厉害啊。


	8. 第八只团酷

酷拉皮卡决定，在没找到值得信赖的人之前，他不能告诉任何人他失忆的事。  
他身居黑手党高位，谁惦记上他的位置也毫不奇怪。这次失忆的事件就很有可能是一次有预谋的攻击。所以，为了使自己依旧握有主动权，他需要尽可能地装成未失忆的样子。  
所以，一切工作都要照常进行。  
早上9点，司机小银载着酷拉皮卡和库洛洛来到诺斯拉家族的总部。  
酷拉皮卡的办公室位于总部的二十层。里面一块宽阔的办公室，是酷拉皮卡的工作场所。一墙之隔，外面一块二十平米见方的地方，是他助手兼秘书——旋律工作的地点。  
酷拉皮卡的办公室里，正对着门口是一张办公桌和一个老板椅，靠墙还有一个客用的真皮沙发，靠窗地方摆着两三盆翠绿的盆栽。  
他走进办公室，给库洛洛划定了沙发边那一块儿小地方活动，自己则坐进了老板椅中。  
他刚刚坐下，还没来得及打开电脑，办公室的大门就被粗暴地打开了，来者门也没敲，就大摇大摆地径直走进来。  
酷拉皮卡收集的信息中有这个人，他叫芭蕉，具有特质系的念能力，当时他和酷拉皮卡同时进入了诺斯拉家族当保镖，现在酷拉皮卡是诺斯拉家族的二把手，他则在酷拉皮卡的手下工作。  
芭蕉身体壮硕，与身着的西装格格不入。他西装大敞，白衬衫透着他黑色狂野的胸毛，这使得酷拉皮卡不由得皱起眉头。  
“芭蕉，下次，进我的办公室之前先敲门。”  
酷拉皮卡声音带着严厉，芭蕉却没理酷拉皮卡，反而指着库洛洛，沉声问，“喂，你谁啊？”  
酷拉皮卡说，“他是我的贴身保镖。”  
芭蕉“切”了一声，梗着脖子，盯着库洛洛看，眼中的敌意再明显不过。  
酷拉皮卡眉头皱的更深了，他不再看着芭蕉，转而收拾起桌面。现在还不到正经上班的时间，旋律没在外面，否则，旋律肯定要把芭蕉拦住的。  
“有事就说，没事就出去工作。”酷拉皮卡顿了顿，还是给对方找了个台阶，“我信得过库洛洛，你说事就行了。”  
芭蕉恶狠狠的目光，这才从库洛洛的身上移开，“你这个保镖脾气挺硬啊。见我面不打个招呼么。”  
酷拉皮卡没理。  
芭蕉自讨个没趣儿，也不再废话，从兜儿里掏出一张白色的卡片。那张卡片是昨天酷拉皮卡恍惚之间给了旋律的。  
芭蕉拿着白色的卡片在空中抖了抖，“昨天旋律给我的，是你的命令么？”  
“嗯，是我的授意。”  
酷拉皮卡将眼神移动到电脑上，以此掩饰他内心的一点焦躁。他并不知道那张卡片到底有什么用途。  
“既然如此，和阿诺德家族的谈判，我也要在场。”芭蕉把话说的很死，像是从牙缝中咬出来的。  
酷拉皮卡明白了，对方刚才暴躁的开场，挑衅的中段，都是为了给这句话酝酿足够多的情绪。可是，他却并不明白这句话的意思。和阿诺德家族的谈判，谈什么？  
“我负责这件事，谈判却不让我去，没有这样的道理！”  
芭蕉嗓门很大，一阵如狮吼般的嚷嚷过后，办公室更加的安静了。  
酷拉皮卡并不看芭蕉，眼睛盯着面前的屏幕，大脑飞快地运转着。  
他失忆了。  
谈判内容，利益纠葛，他一概不知。  
从现状分析起来，他原本是这个项目的领头人，负责谈判的具体事宜，而且他没有让芭蕉参与这个项目。现在，随着他把卡片给了芭蕉，项目的领头人变成了芭蕉。  
他该怎么办，放权让芭蕉负责，还是收权自己负责呢。  
任凭他再怎么冷静，再如何分析，他的大脑中已经丢失了那些能够帮助他做出正确判断的信息。  
他需要一个值得信任的人。  
突然，纸张折动的声音响起，在安静的办公室中犹如一道惊雷，酷拉皮卡下意识地向声源看去。  
阳光下，库洛洛正在垂目看书，深蓝色的耳坠儿反射着明亮的光彩，那岁月静好的样子，映在酷拉皮卡的眼眸中。  
酷拉皮卡手指微动。  
他需要一个帮助他做出正确判断的人。  
库洛洛意识到了酷拉皮卡的目光，抬头看他。  
酷拉皮卡不知道他自己现在是怎样一副求助的犹豫模样，他只知道，库洛洛笑了一下，合上书，帮他拿了主意，“不如，你休息一下，让芭蕉负责谈判。”  
芭蕉气已经到了胸口，他可能是想大吼而出，“你算个什么东西，在这里给老子插嘴”，可是库洛洛在帮他说话，于是他大呼了一口气，将这些话吹散了。  
酷拉皮卡依旧没应。  
以他对自己性格的理解，他不让芭蕉参与这个项目肯定是有原因的，但到了现在这个地步，他再参与谈判，无论对家族还是对他个人，都只是有百害而无一利。  
他还在犹豫。  
突然传来了敲门声，酷拉皮卡让人进来。  
旋律打开门，她眼眶泛红，声音颤抖，“酷拉皮卡，盖医生昨晚被人刺杀，去世了。葬礼在两天后。”  
“什么？”  
对于这个陌生的名字，酷拉皮卡想了一会儿，才记起来，盖医生是他在Omega中心的责任医生。  
但他的身体反应比大脑反应要快的多，他猛地站起身体。眼前乍黑，而后是一片血红，血的墙，血的光，血的人。他全身都在不由自主地颤抖着，手指掐在桌子上，关节褪成了白色。阳光照在他的身上，冒着寒气。  
他对他激烈的身体反应感到惊讶，但同时，他也有些不安，有这么巧的事么，他昨晚刚刚失忆，他的负责医生就在昨晚去世。  
库洛洛不知何时已经走到了他的面前。  
库洛洛眼睛中带着愉悦，浓郁的黑色鲜少有的带上了一点光亮。库洛洛深色的眼眸中倒映着酷拉皮卡的样子——如血一般亮丽的色彩。  
库洛洛站在办公桌前，一手撑在办公桌上，另一只手攀上酷拉皮卡的脸颊。  
美丽的火红眼。  
库洛洛慢慢地倾身，Alpha强势而不容拒绝的气势压到了酷拉皮卡的身上。  
酷拉皮卡是在库洛洛离他只有五厘米的时候，听到了芭蕉的口哨。他的意识突然回笼，几乎要喷涌而出的强烈情感，又硬生生地退了回去。  
他立刻按住库洛洛的肩膀，撇开头，身体的本能逐渐被理性压制下去，他的全身不再颤抖，只是肌肉残存了些许酸痛。  
“旋律，安排时间，参加葬礼。”他的声音低哑。  
“但是，那天全天都有安排，上午是和阿诺德家族的谈判，下午是家族的季度总结……”  
酷拉皮卡长吸了一口气，他终于冷静下来。  
“阿诺德家族的谈判，由芭蕉全权负责。我要在那天去参加盖医生的葬礼。”  
芭蕉又吹了一个口哨，他抖了抖手中的卡片，声音带着嘲讽，“早交给我负责，根本不会有这么多破事。”  
芭蕉大步离开了，旋律也随着他离开了。  
偌大的办公室，只剩下两个人。  
库洛洛依旧撑在办公桌上，眼中兴趣不减。  
酷拉皮卡轻轻地推开库洛洛，火红眼褪去，他渐渐冷静下来，“在有外人的时候，不要做亲密动作，这有损于我的威望。”  
“那现在呢？”  
酷拉皮卡故意曲解了对方的意思，“现在，我要继续工作了。”  
“我的意思是，现在，没有外人的时候，我可以吻你么？”  
库洛洛的语气，似乎亲吻在两人中间是一间稀松平常的事。  
酷拉皮卡手指微动。他屏住呼吸，飞快地在库洛洛的唇角啄了一下，又退到了安全距离以外。甩一鞭子，给个糖果，这种交流方式，酷拉皮卡已经驾轻就熟。  
而且，酷拉皮卡现在开始相信，西索也许没有骗他，他和库洛洛真的是一对儿恋人。  
他和库洛洛相处下来，智商一直位于同一层面，交流顺畅。对于他和库洛洛的身体接触，他也并不抗拒。而且，库洛洛对待他，真的像是对待一个恋人一样，贴心又温柔，让他挑不出毛病来。  
他想，库洛洛很对他的口味，即使是他的恋人也毫不奇怪。  
但是，人与人之间，其关系之复杂，仅仅用‘恋人’这种词语来定义是完全不够的。恋人可以是百分之八十的床伴加上百分之二十的朋友，也可以是百分之九十九的信任加上百分之一的陌生。  
他相信他和库洛洛是恋人，但他不相信‘恋人’这个词语。  
在他失忆的现在，他需要一个可以百分之一百信任的人。  
“你记得盖医生么？”小心的试探。  
“我不清楚。”  
酷拉皮卡握住库洛洛的手攥紧了，声音低沉，“我记得我和你提过他，他是我在Omega中心的负责医生。”  
“是么，可能我忘记了把。”  
“噢，这样啊……”  
酷拉皮卡垂下眼睛，不动声色的放开了库洛洛。


	9. 第九只团酷

接下来的两天时间，酷拉皮卡都在考虑如何应对诺斯拉家族的季度总结。好在他向来工作认真，幻灯片早就准备好了，放在电脑桌面上，每张幻灯片下面都标注了完整的演讲稿，他所需要做的只是将幻灯片看懂。  
这不难。  
只是有些奇怪。  
诺斯拉家族的产业链中，净利润最高的，竟然不是保镖，不是投资，而是卖西瓜？而且，西瓜线就是曾经由酷拉皮卡负责，现在转交给芭蕉的那个项目。  
卖西瓜也需要和阿诺德家族谈判，争地盘么？  
酷拉皮卡感到疑惑。  
在酷拉皮卡找到答案之前，葬礼到来了。  
那是一个阴沉的早晨，空气潮湿，乌云黑压压地盘旋在空中，是一个适合葬礼的‘好日子’。  
酷拉皮卡和库洛洛每天都穿着黑色西装，日常服装就很适合参加葬礼，可是，酷拉皮卡还是在一早起来就将两个人的西装重新熨烫妥帖，将香典钱放入白色的香典袋中。库洛洛夸他贤惠，他没回应。  
去往墓地的时候，天更沉了。酷拉皮卡将头靠在玻璃上，眼神空洞地望着外面。这不是他熟悉的路，路边建筑低矮，黑色的柏油马路延伸着走向不知名的地方。靠近墓地的地方，车子七拐八绕地停进了停车场。  
库洛洛和酷拉皮卡下车，慢步向葬礼的地点走去。  
空气中弥漫着Omega和Alpha的信息素的味道，随着酷拉皮卡一起向那个方向走的，也有一对儿AO情侣。Omega怀了孕，挺着小肚子，抹着眼泪，脚步浮虚。Alpha搂着Omega的腰侧，柔声细语地安慰他。  
酷拉皮卡想到，自己走在库洛洛身边，他们也像是对儿来悼念的情侣似的。只是他失忆了，库洛洛也对盖医生一无所知。心下不由更觉得烦躁。  
就在前往会场的路上，乌云终于拢不住雨水，天空下起雨来。雨滴下得又大又急，在酷拉皮卡反应过来之前，库洛洛已经撑开了一把黑伞。  
库洛洛一下凑到了酷拉皮卡的身边，将酷拉皮卡揽到伞下，Alpha强势的气息也圈住了酷拉皮卡。  
酷拉皮卡轻皱着眉头，Alpha的味道惹得他心烦意乱，他脚下步伐更快，像是要逃脱这Alpha气息。而也如他所愿，库洛洛离他远了一些，Alpha的信息素果然淡了。  
雨滴打在伞上，留下点点雨声。  
酷拉皮卡远远地看见了会场，会场内已经聚集了不少人，多是AlphaOmega情侣，也有一些Beta。会场前面排起了长队，队伍后半截已经出了会场棚子，不得不举起黑伞挡雨。  
与会人员一个一个地走过灵台前，鞠躬奉香。会场两侧站着盖医生的家属，他们穿着肃穆，接受来自朋友的安慰。  
一切都在雨声中静悄悄的进行着，唯一略有起伏的声音只是和尚念经的声音。  
酷拉皮卡往队尾走去。  
突然从会场前面传来了一声尖叫。酷拉皮卡抬头一看，只见所有与会人员都盯着会场前面的一个女人，那个女人大概二十来岁，眼睛红肿，妆容遮不住的脸色苍白。  
那女人又尖叫一声，食指直直地指向酷拉皮卡，她离酷拉皮卡有十来米，声音又大又尖，震得酷拉皮卡耳朵生疼，“你怎么敢来！”  
旁边的家属作势拦了一下，却没拦住，那女人一下子冲入了雨中，跑到酷拉皮卡面前，“你滚出去，这里不欢迎你！”  
雨水打湿了女人的脸颊，毫无怜悯地撕下了女人的粉底，露出狰狞的底色。  
酷拉皮卡喉结滚动，“我来参加盖医生的葬礼。”  
“你害死了我爸，现在来装什么好人！”  
“我不清楚你在说什么……”  
“唯独你的信息素丢了，唯独你的信息素没了，你说我在说什么！”女人几乎是吼出来的，“要不是你，我爸怎么会被杀！你现在怎么有脸来参加葬礼！”  
女人扬起手，作势要打。  
库洛洛却一把抓住了女人的手腕。  
女人又愤怒起来，她挣脱了库洛洛的手，指着酷拉皮卡的鼻子尖叫道，“我知道你们是诺斯拉家族的，我告诉你们，我不怕！我已经掌握了你贩毒的证据，我会报告给警察的，你完了！接下来你一生都要在监狱里度过！人渣！垃圾！畜生！你给我滚！”  
酷拉皮卡听到会场内一阵骚动，人群看着这出戏，在听到‘诺斯拉’和‘贩毒’一词时，他甚至听到了惊呼，盖医生的其他家属满脸不忍，有些掩面而泣，却没有一个要上来阻拦的意思。  
这里不欢迎他。  
酷拉皮卡明白了。他在盖医生的家属眼中，与杀人凶手别无二致。他愣了一会儿，想不到什么安慰的话，于是只能礼貌地对着会场鞠了一躬，而后转身离开。  
回去的路上，女人尖锐的叫声依旧回响在他的耳朵内。  
他的信息素丢失了。  
他害死了盖医生。  
他贩毒。  
他贩毒？  
酷拉皮卡感觉，有一些困惑解开了。  
西瓜卖不了这么大的利润，毒品可以。西瓜不需要争地盘，毒品需要。  
原来是这样。  
酷拉皮卡轻笑一声，笑他自己迟钝。如此显而易见的答案，他却想不到。他还以为自己是十来岁，刚入社会，撞到别人吸毒都会好心劝说的纯真少年么，别傻了，这里可是黑手党。  
但他竟然加入了黑手党，干到了黑手党的高层，还带头负责毒品项目。  
他仍旧感到不可思议。  
回去的道路依旧下着雨，雨声滴滴点点打在伞上，吵得人心烦意乱。  
远远地看见汽车的时候，司机小银也快速地从车上下来，撑着一把伞，一路小跑到两人面前。  
“酷拉皮卡先生，怎么这么快……”  
“被人赶出来了。”酷拉皮卡自嘲地解释道，“已经没事了，走吧。”  
“赶出来了？他们怎么敢！”小银顿了一下，小声问道，“用不用……砸了他们的场子？”  
酷拉皮卡一瞬间感到哭笑不得。  
“不用，这毕竟是葬礼。”  
酷拉皮卡说着向车边走去，却又听到小银小声说，“库洛洛先生，你的衣服都湿了，换我来给酷拉皮卡先生撑伞把。”  
酷拉皮卡才注意到，库洛洛刚才为了不让信息素扰乱他，故意拉开距离，站到了伞外面，现在雨水已经浸透了库洛洛的右肩。偏偏库洛洛还是一副温和体贴地看着酷拉皮卡。  
酷拉皮卡心下感到一丝安慰，却不愿多说，只是自觉地走到了小银的伞下。  
三人移动上了汽车，小银从后备箱中拿出一款合适尺寸的新衬衫给了库洛洛，酷拉皮卡则坐在后座上闭目养神。  
汽车再次发动，“酷拉皮卡先生，我们现在去哪儿？”  
去哪儿？他也不知道。  
“小银，我们贩毒有多久了？”酷拉皮卡声音低沉，说话时，所有的气都是向下走，冷冷清清的。  
“三个月了，酷拉皮卡先生。”  
“是么，都三个月了……”  
“怎么突然提到这个？”  
酷拉皮卡睁开眼睛，举起手，看着自己的手心，“盖医生的女儿说，她掌握了诺斯拉贩毒的证据，要向警察举报诺斯拉贩毒。”  
“什么？”小银一下子转过身来，看着酷拉皮卡，神情紧张，“酷拉皮卡先生，要不要，我找人，做掉她？”小银比了一个‘做掉’的手势，熟练且危险。  
酷拉皮卡反问，“一般，在诺斯拉家族，遇到这种情况，都会怎么处理？”  
小银挠挠头，迟疑地说，“做掉把……不做掉也可以，但是后事解决起来会很麻烦，还要拜托警局里面的熟人通融一下。酷拉皮卡先生，您知道她掌握了什么证据么，那证据除了盖医生的女儿还有其他人知道么，她威胁您的时候被别人听到了么，要不要全部都……”  
“好了。”酷拉皮卡粗暴地打断了小银的话，“开车把，回总部。”  
小银还想说些什么，但见酷拉皮卡已经转头看向窗外。  
窗外，停车场零零散散地，停了有三四十辆汽车。每辆汽车坐两个人的话，也是六七十个人。  
把这些人全部杀掉么。  
酷拉皮卡感到胃部一阵痉挛。  
原来，在什么时候，他已经‘成长’到这个地步了么。  
他突然听到一声轻笑，转头。  
库洛洛已经换上了新的白色衬衫，纽扣还没系完，衬衫中，精瘦健壮的肌肉显露出来，带着一丝危险的气息。  
“你在笑什么？”  
“没什么。”库洛洛手指系着衬衫扣子，他低着头，唇边挂着笑意，似乎回忆起了什么好玩的事，“只是在想，你果然还是没变啊。”  
没变么。  
酷拉皮卡又转向窗外，转身时碰到了口袋中的东西，他愣了一下，从口袋里掏出白色的香典袋。  
香典袋上带着一点素香。葬礼喷香水是不礼貌的，他将香典袋放在新鲜的菊花旁熏了两天，才熏出这样一点若有若无的味道。然而这香典袋还没送出去就被打回来了。  
他没变么。


	10. 第十只团酷

就在刚刚，流星街的长老给库洛洛发来消息，大意是问他要不要回流星街。  
流星街是收养了库洛洛的地方，可以说是他的家。  
库洛洛失去念力已经够糟糕的了，现在又落入了酷拉皮卡的手中。诚然来说，没有比流星街更能保护他了。如果，他作为幻影旅团的团长，他应该能立刻做出正确选择才对——毫不犹豫地回到流星街，让西索和酷拉皮卡见鬼去吧。  
可是，他显得有些犹豫。  
他合上手机，眼睛看向坐在他左侧的酷拉皮卡。  
葬礼上的小插曲很明显地动摇了酷拉皮卡，库洛洛看见酷拉皮卡将西装外套脱下，扯开领带，让气息流通的更畅快一些。  
领口的扣子被酷拉皮卡打开了几颗，侧看去的时候，库洛洛能看到酷拉皮卡衬衫内的一件白色打底的领口。这打底平时隔着衬衫看不出来，可是却结结实实地挡住了酷拉皮卡胸前的两颗小红粒，连乳头被衬衫摩擦时激起的充血样子也被遮掩住了。  
酷拉皮卡是一个认真的人。  
库洛洛认为，以酷拉皮卡的性格，恐怕他前脚刚到流星街，后脚酷拉皮卡就会追过去。  
况且……  
“你在看什么？”  
酷拉皮卡撇了一眼库洛洛。  
库洛洛的眼睛从酷拉皮卡的领口处盘旋一圈，又看向了酷拉皮卡的眼睛，“你的眼睛，今天，没有变成红色。”  
“火红眼，只有情绪激动的时候，眼睛才会变成红色。”  
“你第一次听到盖医生去世的时候，变成了火红眼。”  
酷拉皮卡冷脸解释道，“那是因为震惊，我和盖医生没有私交，我犯不上为了一个陌生人情绪激动。”  
库洛洛依旧分析着，“我想他的去世或许与你有关，你最好调查一下，你的信息素丢失，这意味着……”  
酷拉皮卡打断了库洛洛的话，“库洛洛！”  
听到酷拉皮卡高声的呵斥，库洛洛立刻盯住酷拉皮卡的眼睛，他墨黑的眼珠因而泛起了一点兴奋的光亮。他既然知道怎么把话说得温柔又惹人喜爱，自然也知道怎么将话说得温柔却又惹人恼怒。  
可惜，酷拉皮卡的眼睛已经翻上了一层褐色，却又被主人压了下去。  
酷拉皮卡左手捂住额头，抵住额头的太阳穴，右手覆上了库洛洛的手，他手心冰凉，声音嘶哑，“这件事已经过去了，不要再提了。”  
库洛洛双手捧住了酷拉皮卡的手，他的手也是冰凉的，还带着一些雨水的潮湿，“对不起。我只是担心你。信息素可能是念能力的发动条件之一，你需要更加小心。”  
库洛洛永远知道如何将话说得圆润好听。  
库洛洛也知道盖医生为什么去世，西索说过失忆的念能力的发动条件——血液，信息素，大额交易。  
看来西索是从盖医生这里拿到了酷拉皮卡的信息素，并且‘顺手’杀掉了盖医生。库洛洛想，只是不知道西索有没有‘顺手’在现场留下点证据，如果没有的话，库洛洛倒也不介意帮他一把。  
“谢谢你。我知道了。”酷拉皮卡的手虚虚地反握住了库洛洛，“我也是刚刚才知道我的信息素丢失了。本来，得到消息的那天我就问过警察。警察说，没有留下任何线索……现在现场已经破坏了，再调查也没用了。”  
当说到‘调查没用’的时候，酷拉皮卡放下了手，他的眼睛重新恢复了平静，黑色的眼睛如同夜晚的风暴，表面看起来只是一片漆黑，但其中却不知翻涌着怎样的波浪，他安慰道，“你不用担心，我会照顾好自己，也会保护好你的。”  
库洛洛还是头一次听到这种话——我会保护好你的。  
库洛洛礼貌地笑了一下，柔声说，“你的手很凉，把外套穿上把。”  
酷拉皮卡却将外套递给库洛洛，“你的手也很冷，还淋雨了，你披着。”  
被人当成弱者照顾是很奇怪的一件事，库洛洛从未处于这种地位。无论是在流星街，在旅团，还是在揍敌客面前，他总是一个强大的人。  
他既有强大的念力，又有聪明的头脑，即使处于劣势，也总能逆转。这样的他，自有一套处事哲学，他的怜悯只分给强者，他的爱意只分给同伴，别人于他也只是肉块而已。  
酷拉皮卡则与库洛洛完全不同，他表面上冷漠，实际上却对陌生人都带着尊重和爱意。  
这是一个再明显不过的弱点。  
酷拉皮卡抖了抖西服，随后他左手一甩，右手拽住西服边沿，环住了库洛洛。酷拉皮卡的鼻息吹在库洛洛的脖颈里，西服的暖意又覆在背上，库洛洛感觉他好像被酷拉皮卡从前后同时抱住了，又好像是他抱住了酷拉皮卡。  
酷拉皮卡很快地离远了。  
库洛洛的手按住西装边缘，指尖摩挲着西装外套，手在拿下外套和披上外套之间犹豫着。不过，等到司机小银把他的外套脱下来，给了酷拉皮卡，库洛洛也就没有还外套的机会了。  
车子平稳地驶过路面，直奔总部而去。  
到了总部，酷拉皮卡表情严肃，和旋律打了一声招呼，就拿着电脑和笔记本去了会议室。办公室只留下库洛洛一个人。季度会议在下午2点正式开始，现在才上午11点，酷拉皮卡不知道忙什么去了。  
库洛洛还披着酷拉皮卡的外套，酷拉皮卡的身材比他小不少，外套也只将将地卡在肩膀上，看上去有点滑稽。但是外套上面Omega香甜可口的味道让库洛洛不舍得脱下来，但他将此归结于火红眼的吸引力。  
他仍旧记得Omega第一次在他面前发情的时候，他头一次在火红眼中看到了愤怒以外的表情，这种滋味新鲜极了，比他得了一本古籍还要兴奋万倍。他本欲委托伊路米将这双眼睛挖下来，可是第二天，看到这双火红眼中流转着迷茫惊慌，各样的情绪将那双眼睛染得更加美丽动人，他忽然又不舍得了。  
他还想看到这双眼睛更加美丽的样子。  
他正思考着激起火红眼的方法，办公室的门被敲响了，来人是司机小银。  
“库洛洛先生，酷拉皮卡先生不在么？”  
“他去参加会议了。”  
小银‘啊’了一声，转身要走，又突然转回身来，极快地问道，“库洛洛先生，今天下午那件事，就是盖医生女儿威胁酷拉皮卡先生的事，您知道酷拉皮卡先生准备怎么处理么？”  
“你们之前一般会怎么处理？”  
“就是做掉啊。”小银回答的理直气壮，那语气好像在说，‘我们是黑手党，还能怎么处理’。  
库洛洛想到酷拉皮卡听到盖医生死讯时候震惊的表情，他愉悦地勾起嘴角，“那就这样做把。找几个手脚干净的人，不要留下证据。”  
“但是……酷拉皮卡先生好像不希望这么做……”  
“没关系，那个人说她已经掌握了确凿的证据，不解决掉后患无穷。酷拉皮卡只是一时心软，他会想通的。你只管去做就好了。”想着，库洛洛又补充道，“越快越好。”  
越快越好，最好是今天，最好就在现在，让他再次看到那双美丽的火红眼。  
“盖医生一家都知道这件事，记得做干净。”


	11. 第十一只团酷

酷拉皮卡一直认为，他是了解自己的——他心中既有对于生活的热情，对于探索世界的向往，也有一套处事的美学，绝不会退让分毫。  
但是他今天突然感到迷惑。  
进入黑手党，带头贩卖毒品，干些违法乱纪的勾当，让无辜的人因他而死。以上每一条都与他的美学背道而驰。但他现在却正处于这样的位置上。  
会议室中摆着三十来把座椅，家族首领莱纳·诺斯拉的座位位于会议室左边第一个，而酷拉皮卡的座位位于会议室右边的第一个。这是他地位的象征，但他如坐针毡，一想到他还不知道该如何处理盖医生的女儿，他胃部就一阵痉挛。  
他来到会议室的时候，时间还早。  
到了接近2点，会议室就渐渐地来人了。这时候来的人地位还不够，只能坐到靠墙的座位上，他们隔着一段距离向酷拉皮卡问好，态度十分恭敬。  
再过一会儿，地位高一些的人才来到会议室，他们年龄大多比较大了，头发花白，眼睛透着精明，脸庞看上去却和蔼可亲。他们主动和酷拉皮卡问好，听到酷拉皮卡冷漠的回应也不动声色，反而笑眯眯地坐下。  
莱纳·诺斯拉是卡着2点的时间来的，他身后跟着芭蕉。两个人脸色都不错，芭蕉更是满脸的骄傲。他们一进来，就走到台前，莱纳·诺斯拉挥手让大家安静，说有好消息要宣布，而后把话筒让给芭蕉。  
芭蕉拿起话筒，轻咳了一声，随后大声宣布道，“今天，由我负责的，和阿诺德家族关于CC地盘的谈判，大获成功！”  
他话音还没落，会议室就响起掌声。  
他连忙挥手，让现场安静下来，随后又高声宣布，“阿诺德家族愿意以赌场生意作为交换，让出他大部分的毒品市场！”  
赌场生意换毒品市场！  
会议室先是沉默了一下，随后爆发出尖叫，年轻小头目们声音高亢，会议室的桌子被他们拍的震动，地板被他们踩得铛铛作响。地位高的人，虽然不至于这样兴奋，但一个一个也将巴掌拍得通红。  
酷拉皮卡的座椅被后面的人疯狂地摇晃着。等到酷拉皮卡冷漠的侧脸撇向那人，那人便立即呆住，马上松了手。  
酷拉皮卡表情严肃，他只象征性的鼓了两下掌。  
“但是，我没有同意。”等到现场再次安静下来，芭蕉画风一转，“阿诺德家族现在没有稳定的CC供应线，这次谈判也只是强弩之末，所以，只要我们按兵不动，赌场，CC，都是我们的！”  
芭蕉强势的开场引爆了季度会议，任谁都知道赌场和毒品哪个利润大，况且现在不用赌场交换就能够开拓毒品市场，天上怎么会有这样的好事。  
酷拉皮卡却只是盯着电脑发呆。  
电脑上是他未失忆时准备的幻灯片，上面标注着过去几个月，在他的带领下，毒品为家族赢得了多少的利益，在未来展望一页，他也早早预料到了阿诺德家族的窘境，和诺斯拉家族未来的辉煌。  
他掌握了一切。  
但是他却感觉，他对自己一无所知。  
“我认为，现在是时候，逐步缩小毒品产业。”在他做完季度总结，将那些无聊的幻灯片翻过去之后，酷拉皮卡看着下面的人，喉结滚动，尽量平稳地说出接下来的话，“毒品终究只是为了扩大生意而采取的不得已之策，现在诺斯拉家族的地位日益提升，我们没必要冒着风险……”  
“你他妈的犯病了把？”芭蕉砰地一声拍着桌面站起来，声音如同惊雷，“当初说做毒品的是你，现在怎么，看老子做出成绩来了，你又不想做了？”  
芭蕉释放出他狂野的信息素，他是Beta，但是高浓度的信息素仍旧使酷拉皮卡感觉腰部一阵酸软。  
酷拉皮卡扶住桌角，屏住呼吸，“毒品是违法的生意，传出去对我们家族的声誉会有严重影响。”  
“毒品是块肥肉，现在我们家族最大的收益都来自于毒品，收缩毒品市场，我们这帮兄弟怎么活？”另一人大吼道。  
酷拉皮卡快速说，“我们可以用现在的资本开展多种业务，保镖，赌场……”  
“酷拉皮卡，你说不做就不做，你未免把自己太当回事了，我们老大可还在这儿呢。”又一人尖锐地讽刺着。  
但他说的没错，现在，全场的目光都集中到了莱纳·诺斯拉的身上。  
莱纳·诺斯拉并不是一开始就拥有地位的，在他混迹黑手党底层的时候，他的背因为长年累月的低头哈腰已经变得弯曲，现在他终于出人头地，便总是努力地挺起肚子，装作一副从未低人一等的样子。他并不见得是个有主见的人，却明白不能再低头哈腰的道理。  
“酷拉皮卡，”莱纳·诺斯拉的声音偏中性，还带着一点讨好的意味在，“这个问题嘛，还有待商榷。虽然你说的，唔，可能有一定道理，但是这个问题关乎家族的发展，不能这样武断。现在是季度会议，我们还是以汇报为主，汇报为主。”  
酷拉皮卡屏住呼吸已经有4分钟，此时他的脸庞已经憋得通红了，他“啪”地一声合上笔记本电脑，将其夹在腋下，快速地说，“我的汇报结束了。”  
他快步离开了会议室。  
刚出会议室，他就大吸了一口气。他将清爽的空气吸进去，污浊的空气吐出来，这才感觉稍好一点。  
他早知道这样做无异于虎口夺食，谁会愿意将已经吞进肚子里的利益再吐出来。  
但他总觉得，他需要做些什么，来证明他不是那个样子的——人渣，垃圾，畜生。  
走回办公室的过程十分漫长，他扶着墙，脚步沉重。  
他没有亲属，窟卢塔族已经被灭族，注册的身份信息上也没有亲人的信息。失忆的几天里，他没有收到来自于‘朋友’的任何消息，因而他也并不知道，过去的他到底有没有朋友。  
他想找人问问他现在到底怎么了，可是他却找不到一个信赖的人。  
他只是孑然一人。  
但就在同时，他想到了库洛洛。  
酷拉皮卡知道他与库洛洛的关系还有待商榷，因而他不敢和库洛洛说他失忆的事。只是现在，他想起库洛洛对他的关怀，他的心中泛起了一股甜蜜的苦涩。  
快回到办公室的时候，酷拉皮卡站直了身体，将衣服整理好，领带系正。他握紧拳头，脸色重新恢复了正常模样。  
他推开办公室的门。  
办公室中站着四名警察，两个人正在对库洛洛问话，另外两个则在调查酷拉皮卡的书桌。  
酷拉皮卡一回来，所有警察的动作即刻僵了一下，随后一个看起来是带头的警察走到酷拉皮卡面前，从兜里掏出他的警官证，对酷拉皮卡说，“你好，酷拉皮卡先生，今天警局接到举报，说你们在这里贩卖毒品，我们奉命过来调查，请你配合。”  
酷拉皮卡点头，视线越过面前的警官看向他身后的库洛洛，库洛洛倒是未受惊吓，只是西装外套被他丢在沙发上，单薄的衬衫看上去有点冷。  
“库洛洛，”酷拉皮卡冷静地说，“今天晚上我大概回不来了，你去找旋律，让她保护你。如果三天之内我还没回来，你就联系西索，取消这个任务。”  
库洛洛微笑，乖巧地回答，“好。”


	12. 第十二只团酷

酷拉皮卡被送到了警察局。  
负责酷拉皮卡的是一个看上去忠驱义感的小年轻，叫维克托，他是个Beta，骨架高高大大，长着一张方方正正的国字脸。他在自我介绍的时候，眼神里迸射出厌恶的目光，这倒是很配他的长相。  
他把酷拉皮卡带进审讯室，又很快被一个上司叫出去了。  
等到维克托回来的时候，他目光中那股厌恶的眼神就消失殆尽了。他将一个小纸条递给了酷拉皮卡，纸条被维克托手心里的汗浸湿了，变成软软一团，纸条黏在一起，酷拉皮卡撵了好几下，才将那个小纸条勉强打开。  
‘我不想死。我不会刁难你的，请你配合。’  
维克托清了清嗓子，打开了录音机。  
审讯的过程十分无趣，只要酷拉皮卡说上一句不知道，维克托就会马不停蹄地赶往下一个问题，仿佛生怕酷拉皮卡多说上一句。  
中途，维克托出了门，带了一个吸毒者来指认酷拉皮卡。维克托本来应该打开单向玻璃阻挡酷拉皮卡的视线，可是他太紧张了，忘记了这回事。  
酷拉皮卡看见维克托带着一个吸毒者来了，根据他们的唇语，酷拉皮卡能将他们之间的对话说出个大概。维克托先问吸毒者，你认不认识这个人。那个吸毒者无意识地点着头。然后维克托又问，你认识他？那个吸毒者又无意识地摇起头来。  
维克托又问了几个问题，拿到了‘满意的答案’之后，他恶狠狠地瞪了酷拉皮卡一眼，把吸毒者送走了。  
等到维克托再走进审讯室的时候，所有的流程都已经结束了，他这时候才发现他没有打开单向玻璃，他瞪酷拉皮卡的样子一定被看见了，他的脸一下涨得通红，随后破罐子破摔似的坐在了椅子上。  
“酷拉皮卡先生，最后一个问题。”  
维克托的眼睛恢复了清明，厌恶的神态也不再加掩饰了，他关闭了录音机。  
“酷拉皮卡先生，警局刚刚接到消息，盖医生一家被人杀害，警察在盖医生家里发现了五具尸体，请问你有任何线索么。”  
他们死了？  
酷拉皮卡看着维克托，内心突然产生了一阵奇异的感觉。  
也许他根本不是失忆，他就不是酷拉皮卡，他是个什么别的人——派罗或是理查德，他被迫接受了这具身体，仅此而已。  
然而他知道，这不过是个聊以自慰的想法，他就是酷拉皮卡，他就在这里。  
“你有任何线索么，酷拉皮卡先生。”  
酷拉皮卡感觉他的身体平静的惊人，大腿肌肉放松，手指有力，好像这个问题只是下午茶时提出的‘今天天气怎么样’。  
过了好一会儿，他的心理状态才和身体状态交融到一起，那时候，他的身体终于开始有所反应了，他的嗓子里好像塞了一个棉花，说不出话来，他的大脑发热，心脏砰砰作响，然而他的内心却冷静下来。  
他说，“不，我什么都不知道。”  
酷拉皮卡出了警局的门口，看到了司机小银。  
酷拉皮卡感觉身体疲惫，好像打了一天架，双腿沉重地拽着他向下沉。他走到车旁，他常坐在后座的左侧，今天，他不知怎么，鬼使神差地坐到了后座的右侧。座位上沾染上了库洛洛Alpha信息素的味道，那味道抚慰着他的身心。  
司机小银上车的时候，酷拉皮卡隔着玻璃，看到了小银左手上的戒指，天色很晚了，但戒指在灯光下熠熠生辉。  
白天的记忆如潮水一般，以逼人的气势向酷拉皮卡涌来。  
‘人渣！垃圾！畜生！’  
那手指好像还指在他的鼻尖，灰白的指甲被修剪得又尖又锋利，如同地狱的鬼手。  
那女人身后还站着盖医生的家属，盖医生的妻子偷偷抹着眼泪，三个不到十岁的小孩子不知道发生了什么相互小声交谈着，还有一个男人一边安慰着盖医生的妻子，一边拢着两个孩子，目光尽是无奈。  
“小银，盖医生的女儿，你把他们做了么？”酷拉皮卡声音平稳而冷静。  
“啊，是的。”  
“死了几个人？”  
“五个，盖医生的妻子，他女儿，还有三个孩子。”  
“少了一个。”酷拉皮卡盯着小银的戒指，对这样的自己感到陌生，“葬礼上还有一个男人。年龄在三十岁左右，可能是盖医生的女婿。”  
他好像是一个猛子扎到了冰水中，他的全身都在不由自主地颤抖着，但他声音平稳，从很远地地方传来，他说，“杀了他。”  
这三个字卸掉了酷拉皮卡所有的力气，他终于瘫痪在了座位上，他的手指掐着座垫，指甲盖变成了白色。  
最后一次了，他想，这是最后一次了。  
他感觉寒冷。  
下车的时候，他感觉更冷了。单薄的衬衫挡不住寒风，把他身上的热度尽数带走。  
他在楼前抬头看了一眼。  
1001室，关着灯。  
他记起，在被警察带走之前，他让库洛洛去找旋律了，今晚不会回来。这样想着，脚步更加沉重了。  
他走上楼梯，站在房间门口，楼道里面的声控灯光打在他的身上，又将他的影子投在门上。  
形单影只。  
用来形容他再合适没有了。  
这时候，他已经想通了他为什么没有朋友。他是诺斯拉家族的二当家，朋友这样美好而纯洁的词汇实在不适合他。但他怎么也想不通，他为什么成为了诺斯拉家族的二当家，为什么干起杀人越货的勾当，为什么明知黑手党之水深仍旧与其同流合污。  
声控灯‘咔哒’一声关上了，黑暗吞噬了他。  
他深切地感受到了他的孤独。  
然而，突然，门口传来了响动。酷拉皮卡一愣，还没等他反应过来，门便被拉开了。  
“酷拉皮卡。”  
库洛洛仍旧是一副纯良无害的样子，乳白色的薄毛衣和黑色的紧身裤，将他身材描绘地高挑而修长。晕黄的灯光从他的身后打来，毛衣柔软的丝线在灯光下模模糊糊，使他整个人都泛着一层柔软的金光。  
酷拉皮卡突然愣住了。  
“你回来了。”  
简单温暖的问候。  
酷拉皮卡感觉灯光有些刺眼，眼底不由得泛上一层雾气。他深吸了一口气，伸出手，像是捕捉一只蝴蝶一样，小心而谨慎地抱住了库洛洛。  
他的脸埋在库洛洛的胸膛中，手圈在库洛洛的腰间。  
他并不呼吸，害怕一呼吸，就要陷入信息素的漩涡中不能自已，破坏这单纯而美好的一切。  
他感觉库洛洛的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，随后又变得柔软了，库洛洛也回抱住了酷拉皮卡，手指在酷拉皮卡的后背轻轻地抚慰着。  
酷拉皮卡不禁呢喃出声，“库洛洛……”


	13. 第十三只团酷

这章写完了，但是还需要改一改，所以先卡在这里。  
大致内容：  
酷拉皮卡和芭蕉对峙，因为咖啡味道的遮掩，被芭蕉的信息素无意之中撩拨到发情。  
酷拉皮卡本来打算回办公室打抑制剂，但是回到办公室闻到库洛洛的信息素之后，‘不知怎么回事’，张口让库洛洛下楼买安全套。  



	14. 第十四只团酷

库洛洛拿着一盒安全套，推开了办公室的门。  
这时候，酷拉皮卡正卧在真皮沙发上。他上半身赤裸着，全身香汗淋漓，像是全身都浸在一层薄薄的油中，闪着金光。他垫着库洛洛的西装外套，衬衫被他随意地丢在地上，白色的背心被他咬在嘴里，透明涎液从他的嘴角缓缓地滑落，而他本人却毫无知觉。  
他双腿开着，一只腿挂在沙发扶手上，另一只腿踩在地上，他颤抖着的手指正在腰间皮带处忙碌着。他要解开皮带，但是他手上着了火，碰到哪里都是热辣辣的，怎么也找不到解开皮带的方法。他于是把裤子往上提，想让皮带那里放松一些，可是刚一提，裆部的布料便一下‘揪’住了他的性器，他疼得哼哼唧唧地叫唤着，手也一下子脱了力。  
两腿之间，裤子有一块湿斑，那湿斑已经被他分泌的液体染成了灰黑色，在灯光下尤为明显。难以想象，酷拉皮卡是怎样忍受着股间粘腻的液体，还有腿间布料得亲密摩擦，一步一步地挪动到沙发边，又是以怎样的心思，脱掉了上衣，咬着背心，又解着西装裤子。  
库洛洛喉结滚动，他将办公室的门，“咔哒”一声锁上。  
这声音不知触动了酷拉皮卡什么开关，酷拉皮卡全身抖了一下，随后他双眼迷茫地向门口看去。他的眼睛早已经变成了火红眼，但与平常又不同，他的眼睛中没有悲伤愤怒，只有赤裸裸的欲望，那欲望烧的极其强烈，世界上最热烈的火焰也不及其千分之一的美丽。  
库洛洛快步走到酷拉皮卡身边，Alpha强势的信息素也铺天盖地地压了过去。酷拉皮卡惊得像一只红了眼的小兔子，全身上下都在颤抖。  
库洛洛立刻安抚地抚摸上酷拉皮卡的腰侧。  
库洛洛刚从外面回来，手上还带着一点凉意，刚一碰到酷拉皮卡，便引得酷拉皮卡一声轻哼，呻吟声大部分都被咬进了布料里，有些漏网的，从他口间布料的缝隙中溜了出来，甜腻得很。  
库洛洛舔着嘴唇，压到了酷拉皮卡的身上，他一边盯着酷拉皮卡的眼睛，一手向下探去。  
手指划过酷拉皮卡白嫩的小腹，来到两腿之间。那处早已经硬了，鼓鼓囊囊地顶着单薄的布料。库洛洛只是轻轻地碰了一下，身下人便又嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来，库洛洛揉捏起来，身下人可不行了，那细嫩的腰肢要躲不躲的，一会儿拱起来，将下半身送到库洛洛的手边，一会儿又受不住了，带着哭腔地将腰肢都陷在沙发中。  
可总也躲不开。  
库洛洛动作带着一点粗暴，他的手掌覆在酷拉皮卡的性器上，手指用力，上下抚动。布料粗糙如沙粒一般，将酷拉皮卡的性器磨得又疼又麻又痒，酷拉皮卡挣扎地扭动着身子，又恍尔舒服地闭上了眼睛，然而库洛洛似乎决计要看到酷拉皮卡失神的样子，片刻也不愿放过酷拉皮卡。  
“真漂亮……”  
库洛洛轻声感叹着。  
酷拉皮卡的脸上也渗出了一层薄薄的汗液，映着脸庞油汪汪水嫩嫩得性感极了。他金色的头发沾上了一些汗珠，此刻也一缕一缕地或黏在脸颊上或散在沙发上。酷拉皮卡轻轻皱着鼻子，嘴里衔着背心，呻吟声便从这两个地方泄露出来。  
“酷拉皮卡，睁开眼睛……”  
库洛洛小声地在酷拉皮卡的耳边呢喃着，情人的耳语也不会比这更加温柔。他俯下身，轻轻亲吻着酷拉皮卡的眼睛。但酷拉皮卡并不睁开眼睛，他的眼球在眼皮下面左右转动着，长长的睫毛也随之一抖一抖的。可是偏偏就是不睁开。  
库洛洛倒也不气不恼，他将酷拉皮卡的皮带一把拉开，听着身下人抽吸一声，安慰道，“别怕，我慢慢地来。”然而他动作却越发粗暴了。他将西装裤子和内裤都一把拉下去，露出酷拉皮卡勃起的性器。那性器红嫩，周身都沾着透明的液体，性器顶端的马眼还在吐着淫液，等人来抚慰。  
但库洛洛并不继续停留于此处了，他手指向酷拉皮卡的股缝之间探去。  
后面的小口已经很湿了，库洛洛的手指毫无阻隔便探了进去。甬道内又湿又热，库洛洛小心地勾勾手指，便能引来身下人一阵颤抖。库洛洛在甬道内小心地开拓着，一会儿碰碰这里，一会儿试试那里，突然身下人一声尖锐的呻吟，那腰肢好像一只脱水的鱼一般骤然绷紧了。  
“这里，舒服么？”  
找到处‘好玩儿’的地方，库洛洛便又探入一根手指，食指和中指的指腹一起碾着那处。那疾风暴雨一般的猛烈攻击使酷拉皮卡受不住了，他的脑袋无力地左右摇摆着，嘴无意识地张开着，那湿润的背心也被他松开了，过了一会儿，落在地上。  
“睁开眼睛，酷拉皮卡，让我看看你的眼睛……”  
库洛洛一声一声地呼唤着，像是某种虔诚的祈祷。  
但他手上的动作可狂野得多了，他毫不吝啬地给予那处刺激，即使酷拉皮卡扭动着身子，挣扎着要逃，或者加紧双腿，紧绞着后穴，或者带着哭腔的呻吟，都没能引起这个恶魔半点儿的怜惜之情。  
猛然，酷拉皮卡绷紧了身体，性器可怜兮兮地颤抖，他昂着头，像是即将要升往天堂之时，库洛洛却突然停止了动作。  
“唔……”  
酷拉皮卡难过地蜷起了身子。他的手无意识地向下探，似乎想要抚慰一下自己的性器，但却被库洛洛一把捉住。  
“酷拉皮卡，睁开眼睛……”  
一声声地呼唤着。库洛洛小心地亲吻着酷拉皮卡的脸颊，他呼出的炽热的空气吹在酷拉皮卡的眼睛上，但酷拉皮卡茫然不觉。  
库洛洛又探入了酷拉皮卡的股缝之中，找到那处敏感的地方，猛烈地发起攻势。  
快感如潮水一般涌上来，瞬间包裹住了酷拉皮卡，这感觉比刚刚来的更快更纯粹，酷拉皮卡颤抖着身子，只觉得身体被潮水拥着，托着，要去往什么地方。  
可是晃尔，那潮水又退去了，留下酷拉皮卡一个人，茫然无知地停留在原地。  
“睁开眼睛……”  
那潮水又涌了上来，酷拉皮卡只觉得他全身都浸在那水中，又舒服又快意。可那潮水不一会儿又退去了。  
“让我……嗯……让我……”  
他也不知道要做什么，只想那潮水再一次来到，再一次地包裹住他。  
“睁开眼睛……”  
库洛洛如咒语一般低沉的声音在酷拉皮卡的耳边响起。  
酷拉皮卡无意识地睁开了眼睛，火红眼烧得极旺，像是一颗天然未经雕刻的红宝石，粗砺的目光舔舐在库洛洛的身体上，引起了库洛洛兴奋的颤抖。  
“你真漂亮……”  
库洛洛勃起的下身抵在酷拉皮卡的大腿处。他手指用力，摩擦着那兴奋的一点，猛地将酷拉皮卡送上了高潮。


	15. 第十五只团酷

Omega在发情期的主要症状是，全身发热，四肢无力，易性奋，严重者可能神志不清。度过发情期唯一有效的解药，就是Alpha的信息素。  
而为了获得信息素，做爱是最简单粗暴的方式。  
一夜无眠，第二天，酷拉皮卡到了早上11点才勉强睁开眼睛。  
身体清爽干净，被子上覆盖着Alpha强大的气息，酷拉皮卡忍不住将被子向上拉了一下，掩住了口鼻。他仍觉得身体酸软难耐，欲火昨天烧得旺盛，此时渐小了，却还带着热度。  
他将身体舒展开，在被子里摆成一个‘大’字，让被子柔软的布料抚摸着他的胴体。  
难得睡了这么久，脑袋还晕晕乎乎的，不想起床。  
酷拉皮卡一直窝在床上，直到过了一会儿，库洛洛进来了，他才挣扎着坐起来。  
“你可以多休息一会儿，旋律打来电话，说她给你请了假。”  
“不，没关系。”  
话一出口，酷拉皮卡才发现他嗓子沙哑得惊人，或许昨晚叫得很大声。  
他低头轻咳着想要掩饰，但他又发现，他盖的被子是库洛洛的被子。倒是也不难想象他昨晚是怎么哼哼唧唧地缠着库洛洛索要信息素，环着库洛洛的腰不让对方走，以至于库洛洛不得不将他的被子抱来……  
想到这儿，酷拉皮卡的耳尖已经涨红了。  
库洛洛走到了床边，坐下，小小的单人床一下变得拥挤起来，库洛洛的气息围绕在酷拉皮卡的身边，使酷拉皮卡的身体又泛起了些许热度。  
“你的身体有哪里不舒服么？”  
库洛洛说着，从床头拿起电子体温计，一手环住酷拉皮卡的腰，另一手操作体温计，在酷拉皮卡的前额‘滴’地按了一下。  
“40度，还在发热。”库洛洛手臂用力，拉近两人的距离，随后在酷拉皮卡的额头留下一个清爽的吻，“看来我们今天还要做爱。”  
酷拉皮卡没说话，然而他的身体状态告诉他，库洛洛说的是对的。  
突然迎来了一个假期，酷拉皮卡竟然有些无措。  
他洗漱起床，又与库洛洛一同吃过午餐，也就没事干了，他本想工作，可是身体情况实在不允许，只好被库洛洛拉着坐在沙发上，一起看电视。  
正看着，门铃响了。  
库洛洛走去开门，签收了什么之后，抱着一个大纸箱回到了沙发旁。  
大纸箱有半人高，放在地上的时候，里面的东西相互碰撞发出了叮叮当当的声音。  
“这是什么？”酷拉皮卡问。  
“收件人是你，我也不知道里面是什么。”  
“那……打开看看把。”  
库洛洛点头，手刀划开纸箱，翻开纸箱，扑鼻一股子甜腻的润滑液的味道，先入目是一个粉色的贺卡，上面带着红色的桃心，上面用花体写着，‘祝贺你们迈出性福生活的第一步♡～’  
酷拉皮卡脸色霎时阴沉下去。  
库洛洛失笑道，“这是……难道是西索送来的？”  
库洛洛将贺卡拿到一边，纸箱里面还有不少‘好’东西：按摩棒，跳蛋，情趣内衣算是普通的了，鞭子，绳子，皮衣这些东西才能体现西索的本色，更别提里面还有一个贞操带，一套尿道塞，一个简易拼接木马，还有一些酷拉皮卡连名字都叫不出来的新鲜玩意儿。  
“西索怎么知道，我们……”库洛洛正念叨着，酷拉皮卡已经将他的手机放到了库洛洛的面前。  
手机里面是早上酷拉皮卡向西索发送的短信。  
‘To：西索  
非常抱歉，因为一些不可抗力，我和委托人做爱了。  
虽然我们都是成年人，但是身为一个保镖，做了多余的事情，我感到很抱歉。  
另外，我将会在近期离开诺斯拉家族。  
现在希望你能确认，在这种情况下，是否有必要中止任务。’  
库洛洛向下翻到西索的回应。  
‘From：西索  
有玩锁链play嘛♡～’  
酷拉皮卡看到库洛洛笑了，就快速将手机收了回去，脸涨红了，连眼睛都涨成了红褐色，表情带着一点恼羞成怒的意味，“他是委托人，我认为有必要向他说明现在的情况。”  
“嗯嗯，你说得对。”库洛洛仍旧笑着，像是哄小孩子一样安慰着酷拉皮卡，“那么，这些东西怎么办？”  
酷拉皮卡仍旧气着，脸色发白，他站起身来，不咸不淡地说，“随你喜欢。”  
他说罢要走，库洛洛却将他拦下了。  
“你知不知道，有一种石头，叫念石，可以感应念力。”  
库洛洛从那堆‘玩具’中挑拣出一对猫耳朵和一条猫尾巴，它们来自金色的波斯猫，毛发柔软蓬松。库洛洛拿着猫耳朵，对酷拉皮卡晃了晃，然后牵住他的手，让他捏着猫耳朵的耳尖，“里面有块石头，感觉到了么？”  
酷拉皮卡点点头，他指尖微微使用念力，猫耳朵突然活了起来，像是被一块吸铁石吸引着似的，向酷拉皮卡的指尖方向偏去。  
“这里面有念石？”  
酷拉皮卡惊讶地又将指尖移动到另一端，那耳朵果然也偏向了另一侧。  
“据我所知，一块念石的价格在上亿戒尼……”  
这破情趣玩具能值上亿？  
“嘛，有趣就好啦。戴上试一试。”库洛洛说着要将那对猫耳朵按在酷拉皮卡的头上，却被酷拉皮卡一下子躲开了。  
“你为什么自己不戴。”酷拉皮卡撇开头。  
库洛洛面不改色，仍旧笑着，“因为我没有念力啊。”  
“我可以教你。”  
“好，下次再学把。”库洛洛一边柔声应着，一边将那对猫耳朵按到酷拉皮卡的头顶。  
酷拉皮卡本来还没发育完全，身材娇小，脸型又圆圆润润的，再戴上两只毛茸茸的猫耳朵，竟然真的像是猫咪的样子。酷拉皮卡小心地操纵念力，那两只耳朵便左抖一抖，右颤一颤。  
“好可爱。”  
库洛洛在酷拉皮卡的脸颊处落下一吻，然后不给酷拉皮卡反应的机会，又将那条猫尾巴拿了起来。猫尾巴的顶部连接着一根带着凸点的按摩棒，库洛洛将按摩棒掰到后面，只拿着猫尾巴的根部给酷拉皮卡晃了晃。  
“再试一下这个。”  
酷拉皮卡正站着，还在研究着猫耳朵里面的念石，库洛洛已经欺身上来。  
库洛洛一手抱住酷拉皮卡的腰，环住他，不许他跑掉，另一只手则将猫尾巴摆在他的身后。  
酷拉皮卡不知发生了什么，他只感觉库洛洛突然抱住了他，他们抱的不紧，身体之间还有一些空隙，然而身体却灼热起来，将那些空气也烧的火热。他的鼻头就在库洛洛脖颈旁的腺体处不远，轻轻地呼吸都能闻到对方狂野的信息素的味道。  
他一下子变得晕晕乎乎的，热度从大脑流窜到四肢百骸，他恍惚间听到库洛洛说什么念力，他便无意识的操纵着念力。  
尾巴随着念力上下翻转，左右摇移，像活了一般。  
突然那按摩棒一个不稳抵在了酷拉皮卡的股缝之间，酷拉皮卡嘤咛一声，向前一躲，两腿之间的性器刚好撞到了库洛洛的大腿。  
那性器早已经坚硬了。  
“又发情了么。”  
库洛洛大腿轻轻向上顶了一下，酷拉皮卡便受不住，哼叫了一声，软在了库洛洛的怀里。  
酷拉皮卡挣扎地想站起来，腿却酸软无力。  
他脑袋里突然闪过一句话，‘看来我们今天还要做爱’，他想，库洛洛说的对，他们还要做爱的。  
欲望涌上，吞没了理智。


	16. 第十六只团酷

旋律走到了酷拉皮卡的公寓门前。  
她今天有一个艰巨的任务——向酷拉皮卡汇报最近的工作情况。  
距离酷拉皮卡发情已经一周过去了，莱纳·诺斯拉对她说，酷拉皮卡请了两周的假，希望她先去芭蕉的手下帮芭蕉处理事情。  
但她毕竟是酷拉皮卡的人。  
所以，她来了。  
站在公寓门前，她仔细听着里面的动静。  
公寓里声音最大的是电视机，里面正播报着7点准时开始的晚间新闻。除此之外，旋律还能听到酷拉皮卡平稳的心跳，像是在睡着。  
库洛洛不在！这是个机会！  
旋律抬起手臂，要按下门铃的那一刻，电梯“叮”地一声打开了门，里面正是库洛洛。  
库洛洛穿着水洗牛仔上衣和裤子，脚踩一双白色板鞋。他径直向旋律走来，脚步极轻，板鞋落地几乎没有声音。  
在这样的气势下，旋律的手在门铃上犹豫了。  
“旋律，有什么事么？”库洛洛面上带着温和的笑，不动声色地走到门前，挡住了门。他右手提着一袋子的蔬菜水果，左手拿着备用钥匙。钥匙在空中发出清脆的响声，却没有要开门的意思。  
“我来找酷拉皮卡，我要向他汇报一些情况。”旋律尽量将话说得正式且严肃，尽管这毫无作用。  
“酷拉皮卡应该还在睡，他的发情期还没过去，一直在低热状态。我想你应该知道把，他已经向莱纳·诺斯拉请了两周的休假。”  
男人说话时，带着一点暗示的意味，旋律脸皮薄，连忙解释道，“我知道他请假了，但我有很重要的事和他说。芭蕉在试图架空酷拉皮卡。”  
库洛洛叹了一口气，“旋律，我想你还不知道，酷拉皮卡已经准备离开诺斯拉家族，现在，诺斯拉家族的所有事，他都不关心了。”  
旋律确实不知道，但她毫不奇怪，酷拉皮卡总有一天要离开的，不是今天，就是明天。  
但她想说的不是这件事。  
“可是……我还有别的事。”  
库洛洛不说话，只看着旋律，乌黑的眼球带着一点难以察觉的不耐烦。他依旧挡在门前，没有丝毫退让的意思。  
场面一时安静下来。  
旋律泄了气。  
“小银死了，就在昨天。”旋律终于说了出来，她眼眶一下子涌上了泪水，声音抖动，“小银第一次找到盖医生女婿的时候，被那个人跑掉了。后来，那个人为了报复小银，就对小银的妻子下手，然后……然后……三个人都死了……”  
旋律听到对方的心跳依旧平稳，知道她这一番诉说无异于是对牛弹琴，但她还是努力地向对方传达她知道的信息，希冀着能唤起对方心中并不存在的同情，并见到酷拉皮卡一面，“小银发现盖医生的女婿在暗网上找杀手，我想来提醒酷拉皮卡注意一些，还有……希望酷拉皮卡能参加小银的葬礼……”  
库洛洛点点头，他的态度礼貌且疏离，温和的假面自始至终都戴在脸上，“杀手界有这样不成文的规定，委托人死亡的话，订单自动取消，所以我想酷拉皮卡是安全的。至于葬礼……酷拉皮卡无法参加了，请你替他带一份香典袋去。”  
库洛洛轻飘飘的两句话，便将旋律的招数全部挡下了。  
“我想亲自和酷拉皮卡说，或许酷拉皮卡想参加小银的葬礼……”  
“旋律。酷拉皮卡要退出诺斯拉家族，我认为这对他来说是一个正确的选择。”库洛洛打断了旋律的话，他眼球更黑了，其中透着阴沉的色彩，“他在诺斯拉家族的时候，你看过他愤怒的火红眼把，但你看过他高兴时的火红眼么。我认为，前者没有后者漂亮，这就是我的理由。”  
见旋律不说话，库洛洛又补充道，“他已经下定决心离开诺斯拉家族，小银的葬礼只会扰乱他的判断，使他作出不理智的决定。”  
旋律不说话，她知道对方说的是真的。  
在诺斯拉家族的每天，酷拉皮卡的心脏都在茫然的跳动着。  
酷拉皮卡活在一种矛盾之中，他心中坚守着的是理想主义，是大海，草原，秘境，是温柔，善良，纯粹；但现实总是逼迫他作出相反的选择，为了复仇，他每天面对的，是金钱，毒品，生命，是冷酷，狡诈，肮脏。  
他曾说，“现在的我一无所有，世上没有我的容身之所，亦无等我归来之人。”  
但现在……  
库洛洛就站在门前，以一种保护者姿态站在门前。他头脑冷静，身强体健，修长漂亮的肌肉抵挡着一切外来者的入侵。  
在这样的保护者面前，旋律自认她自己也成为了外来者。  
在旋律思考的时候，公寓的门被打开了，酷拉皮卡站在门前。  
酷拉皮卡穿着一身长袖长裤的睡衣，但脖颈间点点的吻痕还是难以掩饰。他面带着倦容，靠在门框上，声音嘶哑而性感，“旋律，你怎么来了？”  
旋律听见酷拉皮卡的心跳是如此的平稳，过去半年来的接触，旋律从未听到过酷拉皮卡如此安宁的心跳。那心跳中唯一有一点震动的地方，不是其他，而是由于她的出现。  
库洛洛走过去，环住酷拉皮卡的肩膀，酷拉皮卡也顺从地靠在库洛洛的胸膛上，关系亲昵，可见一斑。  
“我……我听库洛洛先生说，你要退出诺斯拉家族？”旋律试探地问到。  
“是啊。我准备退出了。”酷拉皮卡大方地承认了，“我已经和莱纳先生打电话说过了，他劝我留下，不过我对黑手党一直没什么好印象，离开也不可惜。”  
“那你离开诺斯拉的话，接下来打算做什么？”  
“我准备开一个保镖公司。这只是一个初步的想法，或许我会先去四处游玩之后，再做决定。”而后酷拉皮卡坚决道，“反正，我绝对不会再和黑手党扯上关系了。”  
旋律突然叹了一口气，耸起的肩膀放松了下来，她已经明白了，“我要说的事已经和库洛洛先生说过了，只是日常的情况汇报。”  
旋律在说到‘库洛洛’的时候，酷拉皮卡不自觉地抬头看了库洛洛一眼，四目相对，库洛洛快速地在酷拉皮卡的前额亲了一下，酷拉皮卡瞪了他一眼，手偷偷掐了一下他的大腿。  
旋律赶紧把眼睛移开。  
“好，我知道了。”酷拉皮卡点头，他随后站直身体，语气温和，“旋律，这段时间的工作辛苦你了。虽然我还没决定保镖公司的具体事宜，但是如果你有兴趣的话，我随时欢迎。”  
旋律点头道谢。  
“还有司机小银，也帮我和他说一声。”  
旋律愣了一下，还没等她回答，库洛洛已经将酷拉皮卡拉进了房间，他小声安慰着，“好啦好啦，你的味道又散发出来了，你快点回去休息。”  
库洛洛随后扭头，对旋律笑着说，“谢谢你，现在家里不方便，就不请你进来了。”  
库洛洛眼里带着满意的笑，那笑好像在说，“做得好。”  
然而她做了正确的选择么，她也不知道。  
她听到大门在她面前关上，库洛洛和酷拉皮卡打情骂俏的声音从门内传来。  
她做了正确的选择么？


	17. 第十七只团酷

这两周间，酷拉皮卡生活得十分‘放纵’。  
因为发情期的缘故，酷拉皮卡通常在早上十点左右才能醒来，睁开眼睛之后，他会窝在床上看看手边的书，直到库洛洛过来给他测体温的时候，才不情不愿地起床。  
早餐早就由库洛洛准备好了，他只管享用。午餐和晚餐也是同样。  
库洛洛每天都陪着他，只有在下午四五点钟的时候，库洛洛会出门到楼下的超市去买新鲜的蔬菜水果。这个时候，他就会站在窗边，透过朦胧的玻璃，紧紧地盯着库洛洛。库洛洛出超市后，抬头一撇，捕捉到他的身影，会笑着挥挥手，然而他并不回应。等到库洛洛回来问他为什么在窗边的时候，他就会冠冕堂皇地回答，“我是你的保镖，当然要确认你的安全。”  
他这样说，有时候底气很足，有时候底气不足。  
底气足的时候，他们会先吃晚饭，然后各自看书。而底气不足的时候，他们不吃饭。  
========  
终于，在这样生活了两周之后，酷拉皮卡的发情期到达了尾声，他连续三天体温都稳定在36度附近，不难受，无低热现象，除了整个人懒懒的没有力气之外，其他状况都与平常无异。  
他给司机小银打电话，想要明天让小银来接他，可是小银的电话打不通，他只好给旋律打电话，约定了第二天早上八点半，让司机到楼下来。  
第二天早上，酷拉皮卡起的很早。拉开窗帘，天空是清爽的蓝色，几朵绵绵的云彩在天上缓缓地飞。新鲜的空气被他吸进了肺中，再深深地吐出来，似乎将发情期的那股子倦怠劲儿也都一同洗去了。  
他脱下了充满Omega味道的睡衣，换上了精致干练的黑西装。  
餐厅里，库洛洛正在摆盘，看见酷拉皮卡过来了，说，“现在八点，还早。”  
酷拉皮卡点点头，他拉开椅子，坐下，拿起一片面包，一边往面包上抹着草莓果酱，一边说，“你考虑的怎么样？”  
“嗯？”  
“就是关于，我离开诺斯拉家族的事，我昨天和你说了把。虽然保护你的任务是委托给我个人，但是现在没有了诺斯拉家族的保护，会使你的处境更加危险。希望你考虑清楚。”  
库洛洛满不在乎地说，“我反而希望你能离开诺斯拉家族。”  
酷拉皮卡抬起头，眼中带着不解，“为什么？”  
不过，库洛洛没有回答，他只是浅浅地笑。  
吃完早餐，又喝了一杯咖啡，时间来到了八点半。  
库洛洛和酷拉皮卡走到楼下，这时候，车还没来。酷拉皮卡站着，拿起手机看消息，库洛洛伸手挽他的腰，他也没有拒绝。库洛洛得寸进尺地亲亲酷拉皮卡的脸颊，也没得到什么回应。  
“你真的决定好了么，退出诺斯拉家族？”  
库洛洛将脑袋放在酷拉皮卡的右肩上，说话时呼出的潮热空气吹在酷拉皮卡的耳垂边。  
酷拉皮卡白皙的脖颈已经被激出了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他往左偏了偏头，眼睛依旧盯着屏幕，并不分神，只是轻轻说，“真的。”  
“不论发生什么都会退出么？”  
“嗯。”  
“那挺好的。”库洛洛搂紧了酷拉皮卡的腰，“晚上回家，我有礼物送给你。”  
酷拉皮卡这时候才撇了一眼库洛洛，“为什么送我礼物？”  
“嗯……庆祝你发情期结束了，或者庆祝你离开诺斯拉家族，或者庆祝我在人前抱着你，你却没有生气？”  
酷拉皮卡轻笑了一声，眼睛又转回手机屏幕上，他说话很轻，像极了情人间的耳语，“我当时生气只是因为，我们当众亲密会有损于我的威严，现在既然没有了诺斯拉，威严于我也无所谓了。”  
库洛洛没说话。  
酷拉皮卡又继续说，“我联系了猎人协会，让他们寻找有做保镖意向的猎人。我也和旋律聊过，枪支器械都可以从诺斯拉拿货。有几个靠得住的猎人的话，工作也不用担心，肯定能接得到。现在的问题是要买到一块足够大的训练场地，还有足够多的启动资金，来申请保镖公司的许可证。”  
“还有，尽快退出诺斯拉？”  
酷拉皮卡点点头，“对。”  
他目光坚定，很明显，早已经想好了一切。  
不过，这天出了一点‘小’意外，使他愉快的心情打了一些折扣，他和库洛洛在楼下等了半个小时，诺斯拉家族的车还是没有来。  
一开始，酷拉皮卡只想着反正今天也是最后一天去诺斯拉了，不着急，可是后来，他不由得担心司机小银是不是在路上出了什么意外——小银从不会迟到这么久，更何况连一个电话都没打过来。  
还在他犹豫要不要给旋律打一个电话确认的时候，诺斯拉家族的专车终于在不远处出现了。  
那专车并没有直接开到酷拉皮卡他们面前，司机好像喝醉了似的，车子往前走了一会儿，又突然停在了路中间，车上下来了一个年约二十岁左右的少女，她出了汗，头发都湿了，她下了车，车门还开着，然而人却一跑一跑地不知道去哪儿了。  
等酷拉皮卡和库洛洛到了车前的时候，那少女也跑回来了，嘴里念念有词的，“三号楼，四号楼，五号楼……啊！酷，酷拉皮卡先生！”  
那少女见了酷拉皮卡，先是脸红，然后便是连续地鞠躬，“对不起！酷拉皮卡先生！我迟到了！对不起！对不起！我不认识路，我应该更早一点出门的！对不起！对不起！”  
酷拉皮卡轻皱着眉头，但看着那少女还光着脚，十厘米的高跟鞋被惨兮兮地丢在驾驶室中，他只说，“没关系，快上车把。”  
几人赶快上了车，在喇叭声中，离开了。  
酷拉皮卡还是坐在驾驶座的正后方，库洛洛坐在他的旁边。  
酷拉皮卡看着窗外。  
他已经两周都没出门了，现在出门，只觉得窗外的场景又熟悉又陌生。他想起上一次坐在车内看着窗外，还是小银带他回家的时候，那时候他刚刚得知医生一家都死了，不，还有一个漏网之鱼，但是这不重要了，总之，他上一次，只觉得心情沉重，悲伤而茫然。  
这次的心境则全然不同。  
想到他马上就要离开诺斯拉，他的心情不由得也轻快起来。  
车子遇到了红灯，慢慢停了下来。  
酷拉皮卡突然感到库洛洛那边有什么动静，他转头看，库洛洛从兜里掏出一包纸巾，抽出一张，递给了前座的少女。  
少女连忙接过，口中说着“谢谢”，声音被泪水哽在了嗓子里。  
“谢谢您……对不起……”  
要是放在平常，酷拉皮卡说不定会一言不发，只在脑中默默地记下对方的特点“认真负责，但爱哭，心理脆弱”。但那天，大概是因为他心情还不错，于是他竟然轻声细语地安慰道，“没关系，不是你的错。”  
那少女哽咽着解释着，“酷拉皮卡先生，对不起，我第一次来，走错了路……”  
事情有些蹊跷。小银没来也就罢了，酷拉皮卡手下的其他人也没来，却让一个办事能力为零，连路的不认识的小姑娘来了。  
酷拉皮卡想着，没开口。  
库洛洛微笑着，说，“不碍事的，我们今天也没什么重要的事，你慢慢开就行。”  
酷拉皮卡复又看向窗外。  
少女那矫情却天真的姿态，让酷拉皮卡不由得又想起小银了。小银平日里不言不语的，但办事利落，绝不拖泥带水。酷拉皮卡想起，他上次看到了小银的婚戒，让小银杀了盖医生的女婿，然后就没听到后续了。  
想到这儿，他不禁开口问道，“小银怎么了，他怎么没来？”  
少女的回答中带着一丝惊讶，“小银哥死了啊，酷拉皮卡先生，您不记得了吗？葬礼在三天前举办了，您还派人来包了一个很大的香典袋呢。”  
酷拉皮卡只觉得身上猛然一股恶寒，使他忍不住打了一个冷颤。毒辣的太阳透过玻璃，鞭在他的身上，使他感到全身都疼痛起来。  
而更使他感到恶心的是少女的语气，仿佛他理所当然地知道这件事。他当然应该知道这件事，‘他’甚至给小银送了香典钱。  
他偏过头，目光紧盯着库洛洛，当看到后者讪笑的表情时，他感到眼睛一阵刺痛，他不由得抬起右手，拇指和食指紧紧掐住双眼之间的晴明穴，颤声说，“是啊，我突然忘记了。”  
他眼前突然泛起了雾气，他又问，“他是怎么死的？”  
少女感觉到了不对劲，她小声地回答，“我不太清楚，好像是被那个盖医生的女婿杀了。”  
噢，是这么死的。  
他还记得两周之前，就在这个车上，就在这里，小银戴着的一枚闪亮的婚戒，他记得他那时候是怎样突然地心软了，可怜起小银的老婆来，又是怎么突然地心硬了，让小银杀了盖医生的女婿。  
他早该知道，这是他的过错。  
“酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛一条手臂小心地探到了酷拉皮卡的身侧。  
“你早知道是不是，”酷拉皮卡猛地甩开了库洛洛的手臂，暗红色的眼睛透着阴冷。  
“是，但是……”  
“旋律上次来就是来说这件事是不是？”  
“……是。”  
“很好。”  
车子不知何时已经停在了地下停车场，酷拉皮卡拉开车门，下车，甩上车门。自动车门顶不住这么大的力气，发出“砰”地一声巨响。  
库洛洛连忙追下车来，三两步走到酷拉皮卡身边，拉住酷拉皮卡的肩膀，“酷拉皮卡，等一下，听我说……”  
酷拉皮卡猛地甩开库洛洛的手，手与手相接发出清脆的声音，而后很快地红成一片。  
他冷冷地说，“我现在没心情听你的解释。”


	18. 第十八只团酷

下了电梯，酷拉皮卡径直走向他的办公室。  
拐了一个弯儿，看见办公室的模样，他一下子停了脚步。  
办公室的门大开，地上散落着许多文件，桌面上的东西几乎被人搬空了，电脑倒还没被搬走，可是黑色的数据线零落在地上，看来也只留下了一个显示器。  
三四个并列的档案柜，有的开着门，有的门已经被锯断了，像张切断的薄纸片一样，随风摇曳。  
旋律的办公室也是同样的境遇。文件都被拿走了，人也不知去向。  
酷拉皮卡抿着嘴，握紧拳头，脸色发白。  
他转身，无视了库洛洛问讯的视线，向芭蕉的办公室走去。  
旋律果然在芭蕉的办公室外面，她头发乱糟糟的，面前的桌子上摆着六七杯叠起来的空的咖啡杯，她正低头写着什么，专注而痛苦的样子，直到酷拉皮卡走到她的办公桌旁，她都没有注意到。  
酷拉皮卡点了一下桌子，“旋律。”  
旋律惊地一抖，而后抬起头来，她眼袋很重，眼睛中布满了红血丝，她看见是酷拉皮卡，立刻站了起来。  
“旋律，出来一下，我们谈一谈。”  
旋律一愣，小心谨慎地撇了一眼芭蕉的办公室大门，但见酷拉皮卡已经走远了，她也忙不迭地跟在酷拉皮卡后面走出去。  
楼梯内安装着声控灯，听到两人的脚步声，便“啪”地一声亮了。惨白的灯光同时照在两人的脸上，酷拉皮卡看到，旋律的脸上已经出了一层冷汗。  
“你现在在芭蕉手下工作？”  
旋律点点头。  
“你上周来找我说事，但是被库洛洛拦下了。他没有如实告诉我。现在，我想知道，这里发生了什么？”  
旋律开口，声音嘶哑，“酷拉皮卡，你来，退出诺斯拉么？”  
“……这取决于你接下来的回答。”  
“库洛洛先生没有告诉你么……”  
酷拉皮卡听到‘库洛洛’这个名字，眼神突然阴冷下来，他双手交叉抱在胸前，“是的。”  
“一周之前，我认为库洛洛先生做得对，你不适合黑手党。”她顿了一下，皱紧眉头，声音含糊不清，“但是现在……现在，我也不知道了……”  
“我是否留在这里，不需要你们来判断。”酷拉皮卡声音低沉，狭窄的楼道包裹着回音，“告诉我发生了什么。”  
旋律沉默了。  
声控灯耐不住寂寞，灭了，楼道沉浸在一种昏暗的，令人窒息的气氛中。  
“一周之前，小银死了。”旋律终于开口了，“小银追杀盖医生的女婿，被对方发现了。对方要向小银的妻子下手。”  
“然后呢。”  
“然后，三个人，都死了。”  
“然后呢。”  
“当时，盖医生的女婿正在找杀手暗杀你，不过库洛洛先生说，杀手一般……”  
“然后呢！”  
“然后……”旋律哽住了嗓子，她双手突然捂住了脸，声音从手掌的缝隙中断断续续地传出来，“这周，阿诺德家族不满谈判的结果，和我们火并。我们的手下，愿意转投芭蕉一派的，都走了，没转投的，几乎都被派去火并了……他们大多都死了，还活着的也不再站在我们这边了……现在，就是这样。”  
两周。  
太久了。  
酷拉皮卡深深地吐了一口气，又突然笑了一下。  
他看见旋律在颤抖，似乎在哭。于是他伸出手，想要拍拍旋律的肩膀，安慰她一下。  
可在昏暗之中，他看见了，他的手也在颤抖着，好像一个癫痫病人。他握紧了拳头，指甲深深地陷入肉中，可是拳头也在抖。他用另一只手来裹住这只手，将两只手紧紧地揉成一团，可是那两只手也都一起抖了起来。  
而后他才发现，不仅他的双手，他的双腿，他的身体也都在不由自主地颤抖着。甚至他的心脏，也在胸膛中瑟瑟发抖。  
他终于将两只手都收了回来。  
“是我的错……”他像在梦呓，“我不该……”  
话头突然停了，他迷茫地在脑海中搜索着，他错在哪里了呢。  
他不该盲信了库洛洛的话，将CC的卡片交给芭蕉，使他在诺斯拉家族的地位受到如此严重的威胁。他也不该耽于库洛洛的信息素两周之久，让信任他的部下们全都……  
酷拉皮卡一边想着一边咬唇，血从他的嘴边流了下来，他猛地拉开楼梯间的大门。  
“你去哪儿？”  
回应旋律的只是铁门关闭的回音。  
========  
酷拉皮卡回到办公室。  
那时候，他刚刚和莱纳·诺斯拉结束了一番长谈。  
简单来说，他选择留在诺斯拉，而莱纳·诺斯拉给他降了职。  
经过时间的冲淡——虽然只有不到一个小时——他的脑袋已经清醒了很多。  
他已经想起，库洛洛是在他失忆的时候出现的。  
库洛洛刚好引起了他的发情期，建议他把CC卡片交给了芭蕉；也刚好帮他解决了发情期的热潮，使他无暇顾及诺斯拉内部的变动；又刚好支持他退出诺斯拉，并隐瞒了重要的事实。  
库洛洛是芭蕉派来的间谍么？  
这是酷拉皮卡的第一反应。  
在办公室门口，他看见了保洁阿姨。阿姨正拿着一只吸尘器，面色尴尬，她左顾右盼，见酷拉皮卡来了，连忙拖着吸尘器的头，装作正在打扫的模样。  
办公室里面，桌子已经被擦干净了，不知道谁从哪里将电脑的主机搬了回来，线都插好了，被一条小绳子绑着，垂在办公桌后面。坏掉的档案柜被搬出去了，墙上留下了污迹。  
库洛洛正在收拾地面，他半蹲在地上，将文件一份一份地捡起来，桌子上已经有不少份了，他身旁的地上也有厚厚的一打，有些文件还完整，他就捡起来放到地上的一堆，有些文件散成一团了，他认真地比照页数和内容，将那些零散的文件重新合在一起，再用订书机订好。  
库洛洛转身时，看到酷拉皮卡。他将地上的文件捡起来放在桌子上，然后站在原地等酷拉皮卡走过来。  
“我叫了保洁阿姨来，但是保洁阿姨不敢进你的办公室。”  
“嗯。”  
“我把你的电脑修好了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我把档案柜搬出去了，库房的人说要过几天才能批下来新的档案柜。”  
“嗯。”  
酷拉皮卡只冷漠地看着库洛洛，语气不咸不淡。  
“你还在生气么？”  
“不，不生气。”酷拉皮卡垂目，“刚才是我反应过激。接下来我还要贴身保护你，我们需要保持一个良好的关系。”  
库洛洛站在酷拉皮卡面前，因为酷拉皮卡低着头，他看不见酷拉皮卡的表情，于是他弯下身子，脑袋侧勾着，看着酷拉皮卡。  
库洛洛的语气虽然是带着一丝愧疚，他的表情却和平常别无二致，依旧是温和的，微笑着，这表情从一开始就没有变过，似乎凝固在了他的脸上，“……所以，你会离开这里么？”  
这算什么？试探么？  
酷拉皮卡紧盯住库洛洛，小心地开口，声音缓慢而严肃，“不。我会留在这里。”  
他没有错过库洛洛的任何表情，自然也看到了，库洛洛的脸上一闪而过的失望。他看到库洛洛的右手动了一下，插进了口袋之中。  
他不自觉地后退了一步，右手放在身后，素白的锁链被他召唤出来，紧紧地缠在他的手中。  
“……我本来打算，给你作为礼物的。”  
库洛洛将手抽出来，手中是一个木纹金边戒指盒。库洛洛给酷拉皮卡左右展示了一下这个盒子，然后他左手托着盒子，递到酷拉皮卡面前，右手将盖打开。  
戒指盒里面含着两枚戒指。  
铂金的素圈嵌着一个长方形的，白色半透明的石头。那石头毫无杂纹，已经被打磨地极其光滑合手，但又不像普通的珍珠一样过分明亮，只是像水玉一般缓缓地流动着。  
“这里面镶嵌着念石。”  
念石受了念力的吸引，像酷拉皮卡的方向倾斜。  
“你什么时候做的这个？”酷拉皮卡又后退了一步，他已经将右手挡在了身前，锁链互相撞击发出尖锐的声音。  
“外面是铂金，很配你的颜色。”库洛洛自顾地说。  
“在哪里做的？谁帮你做的？”  
“念石不仅能够帮你察觉到来自外界的威胁，也可以保护你。在你变成火红眼的时候，它会提醒你。”  
“回答我的问题！”  
酷拉皮卡猛地张开手指，从小指伸出的戒律之链，刺入库洛洛的胸膛，直指库洛洛的心脏。戒律之链刺破皮肤，在锁链的尽头流下了一道血痕。  
火红眼中，是愤怒，是迷茫，唯独没有冷静。  
库洛洛突然轻笑了一声，声音带着讥讽。  
“上周去超市的时候，我遇到了熟人，委托他找人做的戒指。铂金也是委托他买的，念石来自于那对猫耳。戒指的尺寸是在晚上你睡着之后，我测量的。关于这次交易，我的银行账户上有转账记录，你可以去查。”  
库洛洛停下来，他头一次露出了微笑以外的表情。他的眼睛中倒映着酷拉皮卡的火红眼，那火红眼如此炙热而愤怒，将他的眼睛也染成了红色。  
“还需要我说的更详细一点么？”  
库洛洛的回答满足了锁链的法则[1]，锁链消失了。只剩右手尴尬地横在半空。  
酷拉皮卡缩回右手，又退了一步。  
他不说话，不说相信或者不相信。他只垂着头。火红眼还未消失，但并不是因为别人，而是因为他自己。  
他的理智被库洛洛的恼怒唤醒了。他才想起来，库洛洛早和他说过，要送他一个礼物，想起来念石的作用，他也明白了，这枚戒指绝非出于歹意。可如果他顺着这条线索，这么想下去……如果库洛洛并非芭蕉派来的间谍，一切都是他的选择所造成的结果的话……那么多条人命，信任的部下，司机小银和他的未婚妻……到最后，他连一个还可指责的人都不剩了。  
这全部是他的责任。  
他的身体缩成一团了。  
倒是库洛洛，他见酷拉皮卡那副样子，眼中，被质疑的恼怒不见了，那温柔的水波又回来了，他拉住了酷拉皮卡的左手。动作很轻，像是对待一只受伤的小兽一样，缓慢而耐心。  
他慢慢地靠近酷拉皮卡，手先将酷拉皮卡的左手抬起来，看到对方没有拒绝，又将那虚握着的小手打开，将小指牵直，把戒指慢慢地戴到酷拉皮卡的小拇指上。戒指刚刚从盒子里面拿出来，有点凉，不知是不是因为这个原因，酷拉皮卡的手臂上出现了点点的鸡皮疙瘩。库洛洛看见了，于是用他的手，握紧了酷拉皮卡的手，暖着戒指，也暖着手指，直到那鸡皮疙瘩消退了，他才放开。  
库洛洛又将手放到酷拉皮卡的腰侧。见酷拉皮卡没有反应，他轻轻抱了上去。  
库洛洛结实的胸膛一点一点地接近酷拉皮卡，直到两个胸膛紧紧地贴在一起。他双手有力地将酷拉皮卡搂在怀里。右手在酷拉皮卡的后背轻轻描摹着脊背的模样。  
“酷拉皮卡，黑手党发生的事情，影响了你的判断。”  
库洛洛轻声细语，声音不是从空气中，反倒是从两个贴紧的胸膛中，传到了酷拉皮卡的身体里。  
“冷静地想一想，如果我背叛你，我不会为你做这枚戒指的。”  
“对于隐瞒你那些事，惹了你生气，我道歉。”  
“但是，酷拉皮卡，再重新考虑一下，离开黑手党的事吧。好么？”  
不知道酷拉皮卡有没有回答。  
只是，酷拉皮卡握紧了拳头，戒指嵌入他的手心，留下了一道持久的伤痕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「注1」酷拉皮卡设定的法则是“回答我的问题”，所以回答问题就可以解除法则，至于有没有撒谎，不在法则的考察范围内。
> 
> （要忍着不把这篇删掉真的好难啊……sad……加油……）


	19. 第十九只团酷

同样的一枚戒指，对不同的人来说，却有不同的感觉。  
譬如，对于少时离家形单影只，现在又初尝情意的少年来说，戒指是饱含心意的礼物。挑选，制作，送出，接受，其每一个动作中都蕴含着绵绵的情意，这是不言自明的。  
但对于一个‘收藏家’来说，他的眼睛早被各式宝物滋养的刁钻，于他眼中，这嵌着念石的戒指不过是众多防御工具中略带修饰的一种，并不珍贵。  
正因为两人对相同的戒指有着相异的感觉，再见时，这一点异处便又生出了许多异处。  
这时候，这枚戒指被酷拉皮卡戴在左手小指上。  
他坐在商场的座椅上，右手旋转着戒圈，目光看向远方，似乎若有所思。  
他被撤职了。  
现在，他在诺斯拉家族的地位已经大不如从前。  
本来，他留在诺斯拉家族是想负起他的责任，然而他留下来才发现，他需要负责的那些人早已经死了。他依旧用了两周的时间拜访他们的家人，诺斯拉中有人说他这么做是为了还活着的人——为了在活着部下中重建威信，以夺回他曾经拥有的地位。  
但是正如建起一座大厦很难，破坏却很容易，人和已失，他也无力再与芭蕉纠缠。  
事到如今，他所能做的，只是远离诺斯拉家族的CC产业，转而开拓保镖服务。  
现在他的任务，也算和他的初衷有关。他现在是一个保镖，贴身保护妮翁。  
妮翁就在不远处，在一家卖衣服的店面，一边挑选着衣服，一边在镜子前面比照着身体左转右转。库洛洛正站在妮翁身边，面带微笑地与妮翁说话。  
库洛洛言语清朗，辞采温雅，有时讲个合适的笑话，使妮翁大笑，有时小小奉承一下，让妮翁羞红了脸，他很讨妮翁的喜欢。  
酷拉皮卡坐在不远处的公共座椅上，右手无意识地转动着手上的戒指，他似乎在看着库洛洛和妮翁，但是，直到库洛洛的身体在他的眼前骤然放大，他才反应过来。  
“妮翁呢？”  
“妮翁小姐去试衣服了。”  
库洛洛坐到酷拉皮卡身边，从妮翁身上沾染来的，Omega馥郁的气息传了过去，库洛洛显然对此一无所知，他半靠在座椅上，左臂搭在酷拉皮卡身后的座椅背上，远处看来，像是搭在了酷拉皮卡的肩上。  
“好累啊～”库洛洛轻叹着。  
酷拉皮卡没有反应，只是依旧用右手转动着戒指。  
“酷拉皮卡，我好累啊。”  
库洛洛将左臂搭在了酷拉皮卡的肩膀上。他戴着一枚同样的戒指，随着左手垂在酷拉皮卡的胸口处，那枚戒指也在那里散发着光芒。  
酷拉皮卡睨了库洛洛一眼，右手深入身边的保姆包中，掏了掏，掏出一瓶矿泉水来，递给库洛洛。  
库洛洛没接矿泉水，反而用左手灵巧地在酷拉皮卡的左胸口画着圈圈，他语气慵懒带着深意，他问，“我记得，快到你发情的时间了把。”  
无论是库洛洛的动作，还是库洛洛说的话，在公众场合都极过分。  
酷拉皮卡阴着脸，一把抓住了那只调皮的手，他本想直接将那只手丢开，但他食指刚好抓在了戒指上，动作也停了下来。  
“下周？”库洛洛问。  
“我有抑制剂。”  
“啊？”  
“我会用抑制剂的，不劳你费心。”  
库洛洛抿住嘴唇，他贴近了酷拉皮卡，嘴唇凑在酷拉皮卡的耳垂边，小声说，“抑制剂对身体不好。”他扭了扭左手，手指在酷拉皮卡的手心里挠了两下，“酷拉皮卡，我可以帮你。”  
酷拉皮卡没有回应。  
“上次不舒服么？”  
酷拉皮卡被噎住，轻咳了一声，“不是。”  
“弄疼你了？”  
“不是。”  
“那是为什么？”  
酷拉皮卡没说话，只是看着不远处。  
妮翁从更衣室出来了，她已经换上了一套小裙子，嫩黄色的连衣裙勾勒出她姣好的身材。她举起白皙的手臂，向库洛洛招手，“库洛洛先生，这套裙子好看么？”  
妮翁大声的呼喊引来了瞩目，几位Beta男士注意到了这个不拘小节的少女，他们驻足，一边欣赏少女曼妙的身姿，一边小声说话，似乎在讨论着谁先上去搭讪。  
库洛洛对着妮翁笑着点点头，大声回应说好看。  
但他实在是太过敷衍了，甚至都没有站起身，他仍旧将半个身子搭在酷拉皮卡的身上，一对付完妮翁的问话，又在酷拉皮卡的耳边小声问，“所以，是为什么呢？为什么要用抑制剂，为什么不让我帮你？”  
他的问讯太过炙热，将空气也灼烧起来。  
酷拉皮卡向左边躲了一下，提醒道，“你应该对女士更尊重一点。”  
“……现在有比这更重要的问题。”  
库洛洛，他在面对妮翁时那副游刃有余的微笑已经没有了，他在酷拉皮卡面前，手指一下一下地勾着酷拉皮卡的手心，是个得不到糖的小男孩模样了。  
酷拉皮卡松开手。  
“我也有比解决发情期更重要的事情要做。”  
酷拉皮卡语气严肃。  
酷拉皮卡本来长得男生女相，一张脸蛋圆圆嫩嫩，初见时，库洛洛还曾将酷拉皮卡错认成女生。可现在，库洛洛贴得很紧，他能看到酷拉皮卡的侧颜，柔软的皮肤包裹不住下颌骨的棱角，于脸颊侧形成了一个小小的角度，随着酷拉皮卡的动作，那微妙的坚硬处也时隐时现。  
库洛洛开口还要说些什么，手机突然在紧贴两人的西装口袋中震动两下。  
酷拉皮卡拿出手机，那是一条新短信。  
‘From：艾德拉拍卖会  
尊敬的酷拉皮卡先生，您好。  
金秋时节，谷香果丰。在此收获的季节，艾德拉也迎来了一九九九年最后一次拍卖会展。  
此次拍卖展位于世界最大的文化中心——圣马布，拍卖会历时一周，由五天预展以及两天正式拍卖组成。会展主要包括玉器工艺品专场，古代书画专场，现代书画专场，以及人体艺术专场等计百余件拍品。  
其中，您所关注的火红眼将在人体艺术专场进行拍卖。您可以浏览拍品图录，以获得火红眼及其余藏品的更多信息。  
欢迎您莅临现场，与艾德拉共游艺术之镜，感受艺术之美。  
如果您无法亲临现场，也可通过委托竞投，网络竞投，电话竞投等多种方式参与到此次拍卖之中。  
最后，感谢您对艾德拉拍卖会的支持，祝您生活愉快！’  
库洛洛因为贴得近，打眼一扫就将信息内容看完了。  
噢，艾德拉拍卖会啊。  
库洛洛记得，一个月之前他就扫完了这次拍卖会的图录，除了一幅名为《死地》的油画还略显有趣之外，其余藏品，要不是他入手而又转卖出去，要不是他根本没有兴趣，前者如火红眼，后者如木乃伊。  
想要《死地》怎么办呢，买是不可能买的，虽然现在他念力被封印了，也不能联系旅团成员，但是他毕竟是盗贼，要保持盗贼的尊严。  
库洛洛想了想，只能委托伊路米了，不知道伊路米会不会接这桩生意。揍敌客是杀手家族，杀人合法，要交税的。但是偷藏品要不要交税，库洛洛还真不知道。  
库洛洛脑袋里在胡思乱想的时候，就看见酷拉皮卡颤抖着手指，在手机上搜索着什么。  
‘历史火红眼成交价格：29亿戒尼，25亿戒尼，20亿戒尼。’  
戒指在库洛洛的小指上颤抖着。  
“酷拉皮卡？”  
库洛洛试探地叫着酷拉皮卡的名字。  
酷拉皮卡被惊退，猛地甩过头。  
一双眼睛。  
一只是红色的，一只是黑色的。  
一只里面燃烧着愤怒，一只里面涌上了悲伤。  
一只如火。  
另一只，却蒙上了一层水雾。泪水从他的眼眶中滑落，滴在手背上。  
酷拉皮卡茫然地用手碰了碰脸颊，又将手拿远了看，又不知所措地看向库洛洛，又重新看向被泪水沾湿的手。  
他知道他忘了一件很重要的事，可他究竟忘记了什么，他也不知道。


	20. 第二十只团酷

酷拉皮卡需要同伴的帮助。  
在看到“火红眼被拍卖”这一消息的时候，他的内心产生了从未出现过的强烈的波动。  
他反复地查看那条消息，又在网络上搜寻更多相关信息，可是他没有找到更新的情报。他刚刚失忆的时候收集到了什么信息，现在也只知道同样的信息而已。  
他当然也可以一个人面对这些，但是，他刚刚将上一件事办成那幅糟糕样子，现在，对于依靠一个人的渴望，就较平时更多。  
况且，这一段时间，他和库洛洛每天在一起。  
两个人虽然都喜欢清净，可因为都看过很多书，又都对对方有些好奇，有时候你一句我一句地，就聊起来了。  
一开始，话题全在书上，都不显得拘谨。后来慢慢相熟了，聊到走心的话题时，却总在酷拉皮卡这里止住了话头。他也不是不想走心，可是往往话从心里涌到了嘴边，又被他咽了下去。  
要交心，就要聊到过去，要聊到过去，就不得不提起失忆……接下来，他就不得不解释，他是怎么失忆的，什么时候失忆的，为什么一开始不告诉库洛洛，为什么现在又突然决定要告诉库洛洛了。  
况且，这关系的转变，是一种不可逆的变化。话一说出去，就没有挽回的余地。  
如果对方也走心，交换回一个秘密，那倒还值得，可是如果对方并不相信，或是相信了但只不痛不痒地回应，或是讲个笑话将这事轻描淡写地揭过，或是将这牵生涉死的秘密转头说给别人听，那么，酷拉皮卡才真是后悔也来不及。  
不交心的时候，事情还简单。一旦交心，事情就复杂了。  
酷拉皮卡深谙这个道理，因此，他并不说。  
但是，他后来，怎么就又将这件事给库洛洛说了呢？等他后来再想到这件事，他便不由得心生疑惑，因为于理智于情感，那时也没到非坦白不可的地步。所以，他只能将这件事，完全地归咎于酒精作用了。  
那是在他们决定前往艾德拉拍卖会的几天后。  
为了保护妮翁，莱纳要求增加保镖的人手，又因为快到妮翁的发情期了，因此保镖必须是Beta或者Omega。猎人协会由八成Alpha，一成Beta和一成Omega组成。Omega本来就极少，通常又不接对外任务，因此自从酷拉皮卡向猎人协会发下委托，几天都无人来应征。  
不过，就在那一天，一下子来了两个人。  
他们在一艘空气飞艇上，那是飞艇入口后的一处宽阔的平台，五个西装革履的保镖列在一侧，五个低眉顺目的女仆列在另一侧，酷拉皮卡站在里面，妮翁和库洛洛站在他的身边。  
妮翁本来不想来，可是库洛洛要陪着酷拉皮卡，而她又想和库洛洛聊天，因此也不得不来了。  
那个平台约有二十平方米，手下不说话，酷拉皮卡不说话，平台上只充满了妮翁尖锐的声音。酷拉皮卡皱着眉头听着，他偶尔用眼神示意库洛洛，让库洛洛把这少女带走，但库洛洛装作没看到，依旧和少女有说有笑，他也就没有办法，只能默默地忍受噪音。  
他也没忍太久，不一会儿，由一个保镖带领着，那两个猎人就进来了。  
两个猎人，一男一女，各自向酷拉皮卡自我介绍。  
男的那个猎人叫艾博纳，是个Beta，二十多岁，高高瘦瘦，手里，一把匕首挽成了朵花。  
女的那个猎人叫香雪，是个Omega，十多岁的样子。她瘦瘦小小的，从艾博纳身后闪出来，还没说话，仅仅刚看到几人，她的脸就涨红了。不过，等她自我介绍完，脸上的红色也就褪去了。  
酷拉皮卡听完两人的自我介绍，点点头，他面上和善，眼睛却紧紧盯着香雪。  
“因为情况特殊，普通的遴选方法在这里不适用了，所以，我不会以能力的高低作为筛选标准，但是，我需要确保你们对妮翁小姐的忠诚。”酷拉皮卡伸出右手，五指张开，无名指上，一条锁链坠了下去，尽头，一个指节大小的小圆球受着重力的摆弄左右晃动。  
“这是我的能力——追魂之链，通常用于攻击和防御，但是它也可以用于测谎。”  
酷拉皮卡正说着，机长开启了飞艇，飞艇摇晃了一下，带着那个小圆球摇摆的更厉害了。  
“当然，测谎通过并不代表我会信任你们。但是，希望这个结果能够成为搭建信任的一个基石。”  
酷拉皮卡一边说着冠冕堂皇的话，一边观察着两个人。  
艾博纳仍旧是一副游刃有余的样子，他不断将匕首扔起，又接住。匕首没有带刀鞘，每次扔起时，锋芒在灯光下闪着凛冽的光，落下时，刀锋几乎刺入他的手中。  
香雪，她的脸又红了，身子向后躲了躲，两只手紧紧地攥在一起。她看起来非常紧张。  
“酷拉皮卡，别说这么多了，快一点开始。”妮翁拉住库洛洛的手臂，“库洛洛先生，我想去楼上，我不想待在这儿了，好无聊。”  
“妮翁小姐，酷拉皮卡也是为了我们的安全着想，你再耐心等待一下把，好么。”  
酷拉皮卡没理身后两人的小声念叨，他走到香雪的面前，“香雪，从你开始，可以么？我会问你一个问题，你不用回答。”  
他伸出手，将锁链悬在了香雪的面前。  
“香雪，你是否对妮翁，库洛洛，我，或者飞艇上的其他人，抱有杀意？”  
锁链平时是隐形的，在他焦躁时，锁链会具现化在他的右手处。锁链缠在手臂上，隐在袖子里，每条锁链的尽头链接在手指的一个戒圈上。使用的时候，锁链露出，从手指旁垂下。  
锁链一节接一节，一个缠一个，银黑色的外体包裹着冰冷而沉重的内心。  
他专注地看着锁链。  
在他问出这个问题之后，那锁链的圆球，看上去好像开始小幅度的摆动起来。但那幅度实在是太小了，平时如果有人说谎，那圆球左右摆动，怎么也要有三十几度，但是这次，那圆球似动非动，说是动起来了，却好像是重影了，或是因为飞艇在起飞的过程中抖动所带起的微小幅度。  
酷拉皮卡不敢确定，还在看着。  
飞艇突然遇到了一阵气流，剧烈地抖动了一下。  
酷拉皮卡小指微动，他立刻瞪大眼睛看向香雪。但是他的身体却被扑倒，重重地砸向了一旁。  
“啊！！！”  
随着妮翁的一声尖叫，他后知后觉地向身侧看去。  
艾博纳的匕首滑到了他的脚边，白刀子成了红色，滴着血水。  
库洛洛压在他的身上，呼吸打在脸颊处，带着血腥味。  
他感到小腹那里有一股热流，伸手探下去，糊了一手血。  
冷静。  
他这样对自己说。  
冷静。  
但是血腥味从他的鼻腔翻涌而上，瞬间便将他的大脑蒸得滚烫。他四肢都失去了温度，仿佛全身的血都聚集到了大脑之中，聚集到了眼睛上。  
血液太愤怒了，虹膜刚开始还是红的，汇到后来，又由红转暗红，又从暗红转为一种泥潭一般冰冷粘稠的黑褐色。  
“酷拉皮卡，你……”  
库洛洛，他双手放开伤口，任着血液从伤口处流出来，染成一片。  
库洛洛伸出一只手，他的手被染成了红色，无力地颤抖着，那手谨慎小心地，攀上了酷拉皮卡的脸颊。  
“酷拉皮卡……”  
库洛洛像在梦呓了。  
“你是因为我，染红了眼睛么……”


	21. 第二十一只团酷

“酷拉皮卡，你是因为我，染红了眼睛么……”  
库洛洛的手攀上了酷拉皮卡的脸颊，手指带着血的热度。这使酷拉皮卡不由得回想起了那一天，那一天，库洛洛的手指，也是这样，带着灼人的热度，捧着他的脸。  
那时候，他们在商场。  
又是在妮翁去试衣服的间隙，酷拉皮卡百无聊赖地坐在一旁的公共座椅上，保护着妮翁，库洛洛走过来，坐在酷拉皮卡身边，小声地撒娇说他累了。  
酷拉皮卡不理，库洛洛就贴了上来。  
平时贴上来，倒也还好，不过那天，妮翁刚好换了一款新的香水，新鲜性感的味道也沾到了库洛洛身上，他这一贴上来，那味道便如针一样扎进了酷拉皮卡的鼻子里。  
酷拉皮卡推开库洛洛。  
库洛洛再贴上来。  
酷拉皮卡再推开库洛洛。  
库洛洛再贴上来。  
几番回合之后，酷拉皮卡不耐烦了，冷脸问他干什么。  
“你的眼睛，好像变颜色了？”  
酷拉皮卡心下一阵烦躁，总觉得是库洛洛缠着他动手动脚的缘故，说话更加没好气，“烦躁的时候，眼睛也会变红。”  
库洛洛却看着他的眼睛。  
那双眼睛底色还是深黑，其中却混杂了一些褐色。看起来并没有变成火红眼，只是血液加速流动带出了一点红。  
库洛洛含笑，他更加地将身体贴近酷拉皮卡的身体，那刺鼻的香水味简直包裹住了酷拉皮卡，“酷拉皮卡，你是不是，吃醋啦？”  
其实那个时候，两个人刚刚结束肉体关系两周左右。即使不是出于心理上，仅仅是出于身体本能，Omega对于沾染上其他Omega气味的自家Alpha有所反应，也是很正常的。  
酷拉皮卡却发了脾气，一下子站起来，“你胡说什么？”  
库洛洛眼睛一下亮了光，他也随着酷拉皮卡站起来，不顾酷拉皮卡的挣脱，抱住酷拉皮卡，他笑着解释，“别生气别生气，我不喜欢妮翁，我只喜欢你。”  
酷拉皮卡冷哼一声，“你喜欢我什么？”  
这问题不是在问‘喜欢我什么’，而是在问‘喜欢我？’。他好像一边说着，“真的么”，又一边带着一点讥讽的语气说，“别以为我不知道你在哄我”。  
这问题本来很难回答，要是直接回答“真的真的”，那倒反而像假的，要是回答“什么都喜欢”，那就未免自作聪明。对别人或可行得通，酷拉皮卡却绝对不会信。  
但库洛洛嘛，他异常诚实，只说，“我喜欢你的火红眼。”  
酷拉皮卡被噎在原地。  
红褐色的眼中映着库洛洛认真的表情。  
酷拉皮卡不由得扭开头，冷声说，“那真是廉价。”  
“廉价么，我不觉得。”库洛洛就这样抱着酷拉皮卡，他声音不大，但一字一句都讲得清楚明白，他手臂没有用力，只是虚虚地抱住了酷拉皮卡，但酷拉皮卡却感觉他被库洛洛完全地圈在怀里，无法挣脱，“我曾见过世上无数的珍宝，没有一个能和火红眼媲美。”  
“那你可以去拍一双火红眼珍藏。放开我。”  
“不，那种死物怎么能和你的火红眼相比呢。你也许没有注意到，你的火红眼是灵动的，像一朵红玫瑰……”  
“好了，别说了，快放开我。”酷拉皮卡看到有人八卦他们，脸上泛起了热度，眼中褐色更甚。  
库洛洛仍旧圈着酷拉皮卡，“当你兴奋的时候，眼睛是亮红色，是玫瑰花盛开时的颜色。而当你生气的时候，玫瑰花枯萎腐烂，眼睛是暗红色的。当你害羞的时候……”  
库洛洛手指抚摸着酷拉皮卡的脸颊，将他的脸颊以一种不可违抗的气势掰了过来。  
酷拉皮卡的眼中，嫩绿的枝叶掩着娇羞的玫瑰花，形成了一种瑰丽的颜色[1]。  
“酷拉皮卡，我希望玫瑰永远盛开在你的眼中。”  
但是，现在，库洛洛的手还抚摸在酷拉皮卡的脸上，沾了血水的手留下了一道印记。  
艾博纳趁着飞艇的晃动攻击了酷拉皮卡。可惜他的目标是酷拉皮卡，眼睛中只顾着寻找酷拉皮卡失神的时候，却没看到其他人。  
艾博纳持刀相向，库洛洛扑倒酷拉皮卡挨了一下，香雪随即压制住了艾博纳， 妮翁尖叫，酷拉皮卡回神，这一切都在一瞬间内发生了。  
刀上有毒，库洛洛身体被麻痹了，压在酷拉皮卡的身上，像一具死尸。  
酷拉皮卡推开库洛洛，站起来。  
“谁派你来的。”  
艾博纳不说话。  
“解药在哪里。”  
艾博纳还是不说话。  
“回答我！”酷拉皮卡走到艾博纳面前，手掐住艾博纳的脖颈，他的手慢慢地用力，肉块相互挤压，发出了汁水爆裂的声音。  
“那个……”香雪在旁边轻声地说，“酷拉皮卡先生。”  
这时候，艾博纳眼球暴起，脸上出现了小血点，面部紫青，有进气没出气，几乎快死了。  
酷拉皮卡猛地回神，他收回手。  
“酷拉皮卡先生，请碰一下我的手好么？我的能力是通过手的接触，接受和发送记忆。”  
香雪这时候制住了艾博纳，一手用匕首顶住艾博纳的后背，另一手制住了艾博纳的双手。艾博纳无力地咳嗽着，却无力挣脱。  
酷拉皮卡点点头，用手背接触到香雪的手背上。  
记忆从艾博纳的大脑中流到了香雪的大脑中，又从香雪的大脑中流到了酷拉皮卡的大脑中。  
香雪先睁开了眼睛，略带惊恐地瞄了库洛洛一眼，又看向酷拉皮卡。  
酷拉皮卡是过了一会儿才睁开眼睛的，自然没看到这一幕。  
酷拉皮卡放下手。  
杀手是芭蕉派来来杀他的。  
解药在芭蕉那里。  
他对保镖说，“把艾博纳带到监狱里面。”  
他对女仆说，“送库洛洛回房间治疗。”  
他对香雪说，“香雪，你做的很好。”  
他对妮翁说，“妮翁，可以给莱纳先生打一个电话汇报现在的情况么。就说，芭蕉先生派来的保镖让库洛洛受了伤。”  
他又是一副冷静自持的样子，好像刚刚发生的意外不算什么。  
只是他暗红色的眼睛，还是没有恢复原状。在接触到库洛洛眼睛的一瞬间，他很快地将眼睛移开了。他的手在颤抖着，情感像是细密的针一样扎得他难受。  
“酷拉皮卡先生，您没事把？”香雪轻声地安慰，“库洛洛先生受的伤并不严重，只要拿到解药，很快就能痊愈。”  
酷拉皮卡点点头，看着地上的血，一言不发。  
莱纳接到妮翁的消息，很快就赶过来了。  
他赶过来的时候，带着好酒和解药。他既忌惮芭蕉的势力，也忌惮酷拉皮卡的能力，于是说了很多和稀泥的话，又哄着酷拉皮卡喝了很多酒，又把解药摆在酷拉皮卡面前说这全是误会，好说歹说将这事压下来。走的时候，他带着酷拉皮卡一句“愿意讲和”，还有艾博纳，就这么走了。  
莱纳走之后，酷拉皮卡已经喝了不少，双颊粉嫩嫩的，像两团祥云。他仍觉得心里气闷，但又无可奈何，只好拿着解药和一瓶酒去敲库洛洛的门。  
他敲的时候，才晕晕乎乎地想起来，病人喝酒不好，正想着要不要回去拿点别的东西，门却被打开了。  
开门的是库洛洛，他换了一身宽松的衣服，将伤口遮盖的严严实实，连绷带的影子也看不见。细闻上去，他身上有一点血腥味，不过，他又喷了另一层空气清新剂来遮掩，因此也不显。  
“你……你没事啦？”酷拉皮卡看着库洛洛，眼神迷茫，带着一层雾气。  
“嗯，没事。”  
“噢。”酷拉皮卡歪着头，他现在脑子慢一些，想了一会儿，才说，“那我也没事了。”  
库洛洛被酷拉皮卡可爱的样子逗笑了，问，“那你手里拿着什么，不给我么？”  
酷拉皮卡看了看手里，看到两瓶酒，才想起来，“这是莱纳给你带的酒。”他把酒递出去，等库洛洛伸手接的时候，又将酒收了回去，“但是，你受伤了，不能喝酒。”  
本来库洛洛身上带着血腥味，怕酷拉皮卡闻到，所以离得远，现在为了拿酒，靠近了一些，看到酷拉皮卡红润的脸，闻到酷拉皮卡身上的酒味，才知道酷拉皮卡喝酒了。  
“你喝酒了。”  
酷拉皮卡恍惚地点点头，“……喝了一点。”  
“那，把酒给我，早点回去休息把。”  
“嗯。”  
库洛洛见酷拉皮卡应了，便伸出手，接酒，手放在空气中半天，也没接到酒。他这才知道酷拉皮卡不仅喝酒了，还喝醉了，酷拉皮卡不仅是来送酒的，还有话想说。  
“我的房间里面有血腥味，要进来么？”  
酷拉皮卡摇摇头。  
“那去你的房间？”  
酷拉皮卡还是摇头。  
“那我们去隔壁房间，好不好？”  
酷拉皮卡这才点头。他真的喝醉了，竟然很自然地，将他的手放到了库洛洛的手中。他手指潮湿，带着点热度，五指细嫩，滑如酪酥。他看起来像是要领着库洛洛走，可走起来，却是库洛洛带着他。  
月光顺着飞艇的窗户洒了进来，洒在库洛洛的身上，泛着柔和的银光。  
库洛洛的手包裹住酷拉皮卡的手，他的手宽大有力，指节分明，温暖的像是夜半回家时亮着的一盏灯，仿佛他永远不会离开。  
酷拉皮卡感觉委屈了，他的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气。  
“库洛洛，我失忆了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]：百度百科上写的褐色的rgb（150，75，0），我就按红色混绿色理解了（笑）。
> 
> 感觉火红眼很有得可写：  
> > 颜色，表示情感不同的状态  
> > 异瞳，表示酷拉皮卡心理/身体或者理智/情感的矛盾状态  
> > 眼睛上方颜色和下方颜色不同，下方颜色表示想要遮掩的情感  
> > 眼睛流血泪，并渐渐暗淡失明，表示崩溃


	22. 第二十二只团酷

普通人坦白什么事，一般是在想说没说憋在心里的时候最痛苦。可是一旦开了口，那就如同竹筒倒豆子似的，噼里啪啦，得说个痛快。  
可是酷拉皮卡一开口，就后悔了。  
后来他们走到另一件房间，酷拉皮卡喝上女仆送来的醒酒茶，越喝约清醒，越清醒越后悔，到后来，干脆把杯子一放，不喝了。  
但要只是后悔，那干脆就不说话，当作没说过就算了。  
可是，他不说话，库洛洛也不说话。他可以当作没说过，但库洛洛也当作他没说过，他就不舒服了。  
正是因为这一点不舒服，使他不得不再次开口。  
“我失忆了。”  
房间里很安静，这话说得也很清楚，但库洛洛还是不回答，面色平静地看着桌子上的那瓶酒。  
这时候，酷拉皮卡就不仅是后悔了。  
“是从两天前开始的。说是失忆，其实并没有忘记所有的事。有些忘了，有些还记得。”酷拉皮卡一边往回找，一边观察库洛洛的表情。  
“原来如此。”库洛洛脸上仍旧没有笑意，他拿起茶壶，将醒酒茶再一次满上，“我叫库洛洛，你还记得把？”  
酷拉皮卡点点头。  
“我爱好收藏，在一场拍卖会上，遇到了你。因为你长得可爱，我错认为你是女性Omega，把惹你生气了……然后，我就喜欢上你了。”库洛洛这样说的时候，语气虽然温柔，但脸上毫无表情，只有说到‘喜欢’两个字的时候，他颇有深意地看向酷拉皮卡，“我追求过你，但你没有同意。现在，我们之间，是肉体关系。”  
酷拉皮卡注视着库洛洛着嘴唇，库洛洛的嘴唇红润，房间里关着灯，只有月光从窗户中洒进来，好像给库洛洛的嘴唇上了一层薄薄的唇油，姣好性感的形状随着库洛洛说话，一张一合，让酷拉皮卡不由得想起，库洛洛当时用这双嘴唇亲吻他的时候，是多么的温柔迷人。  
然而现在，这张口中说出的话又是多么的冷静凛冽，使酷拉皮卡不由得要打起冷颤。  
库洛洛在说谎，酷拉皮卡知道。  
他不需要分析话中的意义，仅仅听着库洛洛说话的语气，他就明白了。  
“酷拉皮卡，我可以问你一个问题么？”库洛洛突然开口，“你和别人说过你失忆的事么？”  
酷拉皮卡犹豫了一下，回答，“没有。”  
“你有几个很好的同伴，你可以把这件事和他们说。”  
“怎么，你怕担不起我这份信任么？”  
库洛洛屏住了呼吸，他乌黑的眼球原本看着那瓶酒，现在，他抬起眼睛来了。他的眼睛深不见底，月光也没有给其增辉分毫。他注视酷拉皮卡，眼睛中只有认真，就像他说“我喜欢你，我喜欢你的火红眼”这句话时同样认真的态度。  
他说，“是的。”  
酷拉皮卡突然放松下来，他原本全身肌肉紧绷着，身上出了虚汗，现在，肌肉瘫软下来，衬衫被汗浸润了，黏在皮肤上，又潮又冷又腻。  
他不想再和库洛洛纠缠了，他只想赶快回去洗个澡。  
酷拉皮卡耸了耸肩，“那可真是遗憾。”  
他站起来，起得太猛，眼前一片黑，又跌坐回沙发上。他捂住脑袋，哼唧了两声，等脑袋不晕了，才又站起来。  
全程库洛洛只坐在沙发上看着，他的眼球依旧是纯黑色，没有人知道他在想什么，酷拉皮卡也不知道库洛洛在想什么。  
不过，这不重要了。酷拉皮卡想，他只想快点回去洗个澡。  
他脚步浮虚地走到门口，手碰到冰冷的金属把手，全身瑟缩了一下，大脑清醒了。他握着门把手，好像握着一块冰，好像全身的温度都被这块冰吸走了。  
这时候，他听在库洛洛在身后问，“酷拉皮卡，你喜欢上我了么？”  
酷拉皮卡嗤笑一声，“怎么可能。”  
酷拉皮卡走了。  
库洛洛一动不动地坐在沙发上。  
房间内安静，门外传来的声音好像就发生在他的耳边。  
他听到，酷拉皮卡先在门口剁了一下脚，走了几步，又突然打了一下墙，酷拉皮卡随后呜咽了两声，可能是哭了，也可能是醉酒头疼，库洛洛还想仔细听，可那声音越走越远，最后消失了。  
库洛洛忍不住叹了一口气。  
酷拉皮卡的离开，不仅带走了房间的声音，也带走了房间的温度。库洛洛后知后觉地发现他白皙的胳膊上起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。  
然后他笑了，似乎在嘲笑自己突然的动摇。  
他从衣服口袋中拿出手机，飞快地按下伊路米的电话。  
“喂，团长♡～”接电话的是西索。  
“西索？”  
“嗯嗯，是我。伊路米在洗澡，有事可以和我说～”  
“原来如此。那就没什么事了。”  
库洛洛说着要挂断，西索的声音却从手机中传来，“团长～上次送你们的东西，有收到么？喜欢么？”西索指的是他送来的那箱情趣玩具。  
库洛洛刚好倾身去拿桌子上那瓶红酒，他看到左手小指上的戒指，水润的念石在铂金中缓缓地流动，泛着一点柔软的光辉，他的语气也不由得软了一些，“是啊，收到了。酷拉皮卡很喜欢。”  
“诶？”  
“嗯？”  
“哇♡～”西索的声音甜腻起来，“团长好变态～”  
库洛洛愣了一下，随后意识到西索话的意味，也低声地笑了几声，“你精心准备的玩具已经被酷拉皮卡打包全部扔掉了，不过……通过猫耳朵送来念石，是你会想到的方法呢。”  
“那当然了，我可是很温柔的～”西索坏笑一声，“我也不想团长死在酷拉皮卡的手上呢。”  
“原来如此。”库洛洛的声音更轻了，语气中带着一点了然。他将那瓶酒重新放回桌子上，站起身来，慢慢悠悠地走到窗边，“不想你的小苹果们死掉么。”  
晚上10点，城市里闪着点点的灯光，有七彩斑斓的淫靡地方，也有泛着晕黄灯光的温馨小家。可惜，那些灯光照不到飞艇上。  
“有两个人，想委托伊路米解决掉。其中一个人要杀酷拉皮卡，还有一个人威胁到我的存在。”库洛洛没等西索的回应，又继续说，“要杀酷拉皮卡的人叫芭蕉，他和酷拉皮卡在黑手党内部的地位争夺上出现了摩擦，现在要取酷拉皮卡的性命。另一个人叫香雪，她拥有记忆类的念能力，她的能力很有可能会让酷拉皮卡恢复记忆，所以，必须尽快解决掉她。”  
“啊，那可麻烦了。”西索的语气少有的严肃起来。  
“还有更麻烦的事……”库洛洛将左手贴在了玻璃上，他的手冰冷，贴在玻璃上也没有蒸起一点雾气。念石借着月光的温度，散发着微弱而柔软的光辉，刚好与飞艇下一片居民区闪亮着的灯光融为一体，像是一个遥不可及的温柔乡，“酷拉皮卡和我坦诚了失忆的事，他没有对其他人说过，只对我说了。”  
西索噤声。他知道酷拉皮卡是一个什么样的人，自然也知道，酷拉皮卡的坦诚意味着什么。  
“所以，好戏已经足够了把，继续发展下去，只会徒增我的风险，我希望你在艾德拉拍卖会后向酷拉皮卡确认结束保镖任务，让我离开。”  
“唔……”西索发出一声痛苦的呻吟。  
这可真是麻烦。  
如果让库洛洛留在酷拉皮卡身边，西索肯定能看到更精彩的戏目，可是一旦酷拉皮卡恢复记忆，库洛洛暴露，那么库洛洛的生命就会受到威胁，这是西索最不愿意看到的场景。  
如果不让库洛洛留在酷拉皮卡身边，唔……西索不甘心啊！  
酷拉皮卡和库洛洛两人都已经发展到了肉体关系，甚至酷拉皮卡已经对库洛洛产生了‘感情’，再这样发展下去，当酷拉皮卡终于恢复记忆，那会是怎样的仇♂恨，西索光是想象一下，下体就已经肿胀起来。  
可是，他看不到高潮了，他不仅看不到高潮，还要把勃起的性器硬生生地收回裤裆！  
他倒是也有另外的选择，找那个念师，现在就让酷拉皮卡恢复记忆，但是那就不是喷薄而出的高潮了，不是射出来的高潮了。这时候，这高潮就是稀稀拉拉地流出来了，不仅没爽到，还弄了满手脏，比硬塞回去还叫人恶心。  
西索脑中陷入了天人交战。  
到了这时候，他该是没有别的选择，只能听从库洛洛的安排了，可是……  
“团长～你的这一点真是让人欲罢不能啊～明明想帮酷拉皮卡杀掉芭蕉的也是团长，不想伤害他的也是团长，但是，团长却说得好像这些都是我分内的事一样……啊，真困扰啊……完全不想让团长如意呢～”  
库洛洛又低声的笑了，“如果你不愿意的话，我也可以委托流星街……只是怕你从中作梗，所以先来委托伊路米。”  
库洛洛表面温柔体贴人畜无害，实际上他才不是个好惹的人，手下有旅团，背后有流星街。如果他真的下定决心离开酷拉皮卡，西索也没法把他拴在库洛洛身边。  
“嗯……”西索还在思索着别的出路，突然那边传来开门的声音——伊路米洗完澡出来了，西索的语气一下子娇嫩起来，他拿远了手机，但声音还是穿过传声筒直冲库洛洛的耳朵，“伊路米♡～你上次答应我要陪我一周的，下周你要陪我，不许再拖了！（伊路米语：下周没有任务，可以）好，那下周你陪我，我想去艾德拉拍卖会～（伊路米语：好，你向揍敌客委托任务，嗯……就写保镖任务好了）嗯嗯，我知道的～”  
西索又贴近手机，带着一点坏笑，“团长，下周不行诶，伊路米没有时间～只能下下周再接你的任务了～所以，这一周，只好请团长先坚持一下啦～”  
库洛洛叹了一口气，“西索，真是个坏孩子啊。”  
“嘻嘻，谢谢夸奖～”


	23. 第二十三只团酷

库洛洛感觉后悔，那是在第二天晚上的事了。  
他倒也不是后悔，只是认为，他当时的反应确实过激了。他本可以柔声地安慰酷拉皮卡，叫酷拉皮卡不要担心，骗酷拉皮卡他会一直陪在酷拉皮卡的身边。如果他愿意，他还可以编一个滴水不漏的谎言，让酷拉皮卡投怀送抱。  
可是他没能这么做。  
于是现在，坐在酷拉皮卡身边的人并不是他，这也是理所当然的事。  
飞艇还要再飞一夜才能到达圣马布市。库洛洛被妮翁缠了一天，终于等到妮翁睡了，闲下来，才有时间找酷拉皮卡聊聊。他从女仆那里听说酷拉皮卡在飞艇顶层的吧台那里，就往吧台去。  
到了吧台的门口，还没进去，就听见女人的声音。  
他往里面一看，这才发现，酷拉皮卡并不是一个人。  
桌子侧对着门口，两侧各有一个沙发，酷拉皮卡坐在左侧的沙发上，他把着一只高筒玻璃杯，里面装满了啤酒，啤酒上面的白色泡沫已经全部破碎了，只剩透明液体，酷拉皮卡还只是把着，没有要喝的意思。  
香雪坐在酷拉皮卡的对面的沙发上，面前的胖筒玻璃杯中装满了牛奶，她身材小，手也小，双手捧着玻璃杯，远端的指节合上了，大拇指就合不上，大拇指对上了，其他手指又合不上了。非得把手指张到极限，骨头扯着肉皮的时候，才能将玻璃杯牢牢地捏在手心里。这是很无聊的游戏，但她玩的津津有味。  
“你是哪里人？”酷拉皮卡问。  
“我么？”香雪猛地抬起头来，看见酷拉皮卡在看她，不知为何，脸上微微地泛了些红色，她连忙将手松开，乖巧地回答，“我是来自死地的人。是一个叫做云顶的地方。”  
“云顶啊，听说那里曾经住着很多杀手。”  
“曾经是。”香雪突然站起来，炫耀地把手伸到酷拉皮卡面前，“你看，这个戒指就是云顶杀手的戒指，拨一下，就会有尖刺弹出来。我和妹妹都有。”  
香雪用大拇指拨了一下，危险的尖刺‘咔哒’一声顶了出来。  
尖刺就在酷拉皮卡面前不足一分米的地方，直直地指向酷拉皮卡的眼睛。尖刺闪着白厉厉的光，随着手的上下摆动，愈发瘆人，好像她随手一划，白皙细嫩的脖子就能出现一条鲜红的血痕。  
库洛洛在门外看到这一幕，只觉脑袋‘嗡’地一声，手本能地做拿书状，身体几乎冲出去，但同时，他的心脏却如同被这尖刺击中了，发出剧烈而尖锐的疼痛。  
他顿了一下，未来得及进门，就看见香雪将手缩了回去。  
安全距离，酷拉皮卡的危机解除了。  
库洛洛伸出的手也尴尬地停在了空气中，可是他心脏的疼痛并没有随之停止，他捂住心脏，那个地方，正在剧烈地跳动着，带着他身体也是一抖一抖地，好像被人一拳一拳地打在了心脏上。  
他恍然听到了锁链的声音，是缠绕着心脏的锁链，有那么一瞬间，他认为自己马上就会死了。因为下意识的反应，他大概释放了念力，违背了戒律之链的规则，他已经感到锁链死死地缠住了心脏，如同一个尖红指甲的鬼手。  
他退了两步，靠在墙上，试图平静地接受死亡。  
但是，他马上就知道他还活着。冰冷的墙壁，炽热的身体，安静的走廊，砰砰作响的心脏和叮当碰撞的锁链，事实上，他从未如此真实地感觉到，他的存在。  
“父亲说，这个戒指是自戕用的，如果陷入了危险的境地，不可以拖累别人，要用它直接自杀。他说，作为云顶的后代必须遵守这样的规则。不过，我还没有遇到过这样的情况……”香雪的声音又传了过来，“酷拉皮卡先生，您的戒指也是杀手的戒指么？”  
“不是。这是……别人送的。”  
“好漂亮，这里面是宝石么？”  
“这是念石，防御用的，它会被念力吸引，就像这样……”  
“啊！那，别人用念力的话，您就知道了？好厉害，我从来没见过念石……”香雪突兀地问，“是库洛洛先生送的么？”  
库洛洛听到了他的名字被提起，才想起那枚戒指，他像是被一下子拽回了现实，疼痛停止了，心脏却还在激烈的跳动着。  
“你怎么会知道……”  
香雪诚实的回答，“因为……当时给您传送记忆的时候，我也看到了您的记忆……”  
“嗯……关于这点，我还有一些问题想了解，”酷拉皮卡的声音中带着一点犹豫，“你可以更详细地介绍一下你的念能力么。”  
香雪的念能力——记忆传送。  
随着库洛洛捕捉到这一敏感的信息，他的心脏渐渐恢复了平稳，大脑也再次开始运作。他立起身子，从玻璃侧面，仔细观察室内的情况。  
酷拉皮卡坐在沙发上，他低着头看着啤酒，金色的头发挡住了他大部分的脸，也挡住了他的眼睛，库洛洛只能看到酷拉皮卡高挺的鼻尖，随着呼吸上下起伏。  
酷拉皮卡右手把着啤酒杯，右手上，锁链钳住了他每一根修长的手指，间或相互碰撞，发出冰冷而熟悉的声音。  
库洛洛猛然感觉他的心脏又被这锁链缠住了，并且还在不断地收紧。  
但是他的大脑却没有失去冷静。  
这是错觉，他想，这是身体的本能反应，吊桥效应，错误归因，事实上，他现在还活着就意味着他并没有发动念力。  
这是错觉。  
香雪说，“那么，从哪里开始说明呢……我的念能力名叫，记忆宫殿。”  
酷拉皮卡点点头，示意她继续。  
“记忆，分成两个部分，记和忆。”  
“识记，也就是，将一件事进行编码，将其中的关键词提取出来，然后存储在大脑的某个地方。而回忆呢，就是根据一个关键词，将所有有关的记忆都从大脑中提取出来。”  
“我的能力，就是提取和传送对方的记忆。但是我并不能看到全部记忆，而只能看到对方设定的关键词所引起的回忆。如果对方没有设定关键词的话，那么关键词就是现在所处的环境中最能引起对方情感回忆的一部分。”  
“所以，当时可能是因为库洛洛先生为您受伤了，所以，我在您的头脑中看到了一点，有关库洛洛先生的记忆。”  
酷拉皮卡若有所思地点点头，他的嘴唇抿紧，由红转白。  
酷拉皮卡不说话了。  
库洛洛知道酷拉皮卡在想什么——恢复记忆。  
阻止酷拉皮卡并不难，首先，杀掉香雪，这不难。然后，他还需要控制住酷拉皮卡，这也不难，只要利用酷拉皮卡‘多疑’的个性……事实上，他并不认为酷拉皮卡会轻易地信任香雪。  
他想象中的危机，还没开始就已经结束了。这也确实证明了他昨天的反应是没有必要的。  
这样想着，库洛洛正要走。  
酷拉皮卡突然开口问道，“如果一个人，失忆了，你还能看到他的记忆么？”  
库洛洛停下脚步。  
“嗯……要看是什么类型的失忆。如果是因为受伤而失忆，那么我也无能为力。但是，如果是因为心理因素，或是念能力而导致失忆的话，我应该可以看到。一般来说，这样的记忆只是被上了锁，只需要找到合适的钥匙来刺激这段记忆，就可以恢复。”  
失忆，原来是这么容易可以说出口，这么轻易地拿出来讨论的事么？  
因为这一点意料之外的插曲，他又感觉到心脏微弱的跳动了。  
酷拉皮卡应该知道，即使只是提到‘失忆’这两个字，也有人可以立刻从这蛛丝马迹之中嗅到风声，更何况，酷拉皮卡掩饰的并不好，嘴唇抿紧，小脸紧绷，声音也嘶哑了。  
恋爱中的Omega真是不可预测，库洛洛想。  
“我想请你帮我一个忙。你也可以理解为交易。条件你可以随便提，但是我会在你身上设定规则，一旦你以任何形式使其他人知道这件事，你就会死。如果你能接受这个条件的话……”  
库洛洛突兀地敲了敲门。  
酷拉皮卡一下噤了声。  
“酷拉皮卡，香雪，原来你们两个人在这里。”库洛洛微笑地走进来。  
酷拉皮卡撇了库洛洛一眼，拿起酒杯，猛灌了进去。喉结滚动了三四下，直到酒杯见了底，他才将酒杯放下，那个时候，库洛洛已经靠在了酷拉皮卡沙发旁的扶手处。  
“你们在聊什么呢？”  
“闲聊。”酷拉皮卡看向库洛洛，“你不去陪妮翁，来这里干什么。”  
酷拉皮卡双眸是黑色的，带着一些不易察觉的纹路。库洛洛伸手钳住了酷拉皮卡的下巴，两人的距离瞬间拉近到不足一分米。  
“你戴隐形眼镜了？”声音低沉，眼神危险。  
酷拉皮卡面色不变，回答，“火红眼太扎眼了。”  
黑色的隐形眼镜，覆在薄薄的角膜上，将酷拉皮卡心中全部的情绪都隐藏起来。  
两人离得很近，呼吸交融，库洛洛看到酷拉皮卡的脖颈上泛起了红色，偏偏酷拉皮卡的小脸还是紧绷着，眼睛中也看不出什么。  
库洛洛手指愈发用力，将酷拉皮卡的下巴掐成了白色。  
“你来干什么。”  
酷拉皮卡强硬地将库洛洛的手甩开。  
库洛洛松开了手。  
他的脸上，假面微笑又回来了，他的大手一下子拍在了桌子上，发出不大不小的动静，他扭头转向香雪，“香雪，可以和我过来一下么，我有点事想和你聊一聊。”  
他还是笑，只是笑。  
但笑中隐藏的危险，却是每一个人都知道的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：吊桥效应，是不以人的意志为转移的。


	24. 第二十四只团酷

飞艇上层有一处宽阔的平台，由巨大的落地玻璃包围着，透出朦胧的夜色。库洛洛喜欢这个地方，开灯的时候，他能够睥睨地上如蝼蚁一般微小的建筑，而不开灯的时候，他好像被暗蓝色的夜色拥在空中。  
不过，这只是对他而言。  
对其他人来说，无论是身处高处的不安全感，还是黑暗夜色的压迫感，都足以使人失去冷静。  
香雪在离窗边还有一米的距离处就停下了脚步，她只有十二岁，一米四的身高缩成小小的一团，低着头，双手不安地搅在一起。  
香雪绝对不是一个有威胁的杀手，至少不是一个合格的。  
“不用害怕，我不会对你做什么的。”库洛洛摸了摸香雪的头顶，离得近了，他闻到了一股淡雅幽香的气息，“香雪兰的味道么，很舒服，和你的名字一样。”  
“谢……谢谢您。”  
香雪的举动依旧局促。  
库洛洛瞄了一眼门口，没看到人。  
“你看到了酷拉皮卡和我的记忆？”  
香雪点点头。  
“关于那段记忆，我可以理解为，在当时的环境下，勾起了酷拉皮卡这段回忆么？”  
“差不多……”  
“那我想知道，你看到了什么。”  
“也，也没什么，就是……”  
香雪还打算解释，库洛洛已经弯下腰，将手伸到了香雪的面前，他手掌宽厚，五根手指合拢，像是邀舞的绅士。香雪怯怯地抬起头，四目平视，库洛洛脸上挂着不容拒绝的微笑。  
记忆如同流水一般涌入了库洛洛的头脑。  
“我只喜欢你。”  
“我喜欢你的火红眼。”  
“我曾见过世上无数的珍宝，没有一个能和火红眼媲美。”  
“我希望玫瑰永远盛开在你的眼中。”  
原来酷拉皮卡当时想到了这件事。这倒是并不令库洛洛感到意外。  
库洛洛睁开眼睛。  
他的面前，香雪还闭着眼睛，脸上发了汗，眼皮一抖一抖的，好像做了噩梦。  
库洛洛透过香雪的脸侧，看向门口。  
酷拉皮卡不知何时站在了那里。他明明是在偷听，可是看见库洛洛发现了他，依旧面无表情，他并不走进来，也不离开，好像他所做的是理直气壮正大光明的。  
库洛洛笑。  
过了有一会儿，大概三四分钟，香雪才睁开眼睛，她满眼惊恐，眼中积了泪。  
“你看到了把？我想，作为云顶的杀手，揍敌客家族的大名应该不会没听过的。”库洛洛还是笑着，他直起身子，拍了拍香雪的肩膀，语气温柔，像是一个长辈和蔼地教导一个犯错的孩子，他说，“你应该怎么做，明白了么？”  
库洛洛给香雪看到了关于‘香雪’的记忆，其中之一便是他委托伊路米杀掉香雪。  
香雪张了张嘴巴，嗓子中传出一声含着泪的呜咽。在她说出完整的话之前，酷拉皮卡打开了门，“香雪，妮翁找你。”  
库洛洛说，“我过来的时候，妮翁小姐已经睡下了。”  
“她找你，香雪，快点过去。”酷拉皮卡沉声喝斥，香雪一抖，眼睛在酷拉皮卡和库洛洛之间晃悠了几个来回，直到听到库洛洛轻声说‘去吧’，她才急急忙忙地溜走了。  
香雪一走，平台上就只剩下两个人。  
酷拉皮卡远远地站在门口，并不进来，也不离开。  
库洛洛先开口，问了一个无厘头的问题，“酷拉皮卡，如果我和妮翁小姐同时被攻击，你会救哪一个呢？”  
“……妮翁。”  
“果然如此。”库洛洛耸了耸肩，双手摊开，“那么，我要单独雇一个保镖保护我的安全，你没有意见把。”  
西索？靠不住的。  
香雪？缓兵之计而已。  
酷拉皮卡？不行，不安全。  
对库洛洛来说，他能够信任的只有流星街的人而已。  
“……可以。”  
好，第一件事解决了。  
“还有一件事……”  
他们离得很远，大概相距十几米，这时候，库洛洛只能看到酷拉皮卡一个大概的轮廓，挺拔纤细的身体，黑色的西装外套，冷静而成熟。  
他缓步走向酷拉皮卡。酷拉皮卡的面部渐渐清晰起来，先是脸颊圆润的轮廓，然后是鼻尖沁出的汗，还有躲闪犹豫的眼睛。  
库洛洛突然记起来，现在正要到酷拉皮卡的发情期呢。  
“发情期，需要我来帮你么？”  
“你要说的就是这件事么？”酷拉皮卡白皙的脸颊一下子染粉了。他原本站在门口，挡住了自动门，现在他往后退了一大步，绷脸看着自动门合拢。  
库洛洛向前迈了一步，挡住自动门。  
“不是这件事。”库洛洛说，“我想说的事是……保护我的任务，在拍卖会后结束。”  
酷拉皮卡脸色变白了。  
他戴着隐形眼镜，本来应该盖住了他全部的情绪，本来应该如此才对。可是，他的眉角抽搐了一下，他很快将头甩到一边，让头发遮住他的脸。  
库洛洛感觉，他的心脏又忽而被什么东西揪紧了。  
酷拉皮卡冷声说，“任务委托人是西索，任务结束需要西索的确认。”  
“嗯当然，我已经和西索……”  
酷拉皮卡打断了库洛洛的话，“我知道了。”  
说罢酷拉皮卡转身便走。  
库洛洛跟在酷拉皮卡的身后，问，“发情期的事情呢？”  
酷拉皮卡没有正面回答他，“妮翁的发情期就在最近，你最好离妮翁远一点。还有香雪，她还没有分化……”  
“我在你心中就是这样的形象么？”荤素不忌，老少皆宜。  
酷拉皮卡不回应。  
“我明明说过，我只喜欢你的……”  
酷拉皮卡停下脚步。  
皮鞋规律的声音戛然而止，走廊安静。酷拉皮卡站在夜色中，一动不动，好像一座沐浴在夜色中的阿波罗雕像，优雅健壮。只有夜风从身后刮来，带着酷拉皮卡一根根柔软的发丝在风中颤抖着。  
“酷拉皮卡，我喜欢你。我最喜欢你的火红眼。”库洛洛轻轻地说，“在我心中，火红眼美的不可方物……”  
‘在我心中’，这是个新鲜的说法。可是他所说的话，却令人熟悉。  
看得出来，库洛洛很明白他自己在干什么，所以，他马上话头一转，谈论起香雪的事。  
“酷拉皮卡，香雪给我看了你请求她帮忙的记忆。我知道，你所想所做是有道理的，如果她能帮你恢复记忆，那最好。”  
“但是，我必须提醒你，香雪给你看到的记忆是真实纯粹的记忆，还是大脑加工后的记忆，我们并不知道。”  
“而且，香雪来自云顶，那是一片特殊的死地。云顶中只有一个杀手组织，云顶的后代从出生开始就接受杀手训练，即使是半人高的小孩也有可能身经百战。”  
“云顶杀手信奉‘钱到人到’的准则，只要钱到了他们的账户中，无论委托人发生了什么——死亡或是撤销任务——他们都会一直追杀任务目标，直到任务目标到达地狱。”  
“酷拉皮卡，你可以不信任我，但是，你最好不要盲目地相信香雪……”  
库洛洛说的很有道理，而且大部分是真话。多疑如酷拉皮卡，不可能对这些事实无动于衷，而这也就达到了库洛洛的目的。  
他的计划总是如此完美。  
酷拉皮卡不会再相信香雪，香雪也不会帮助酷拉皮卡恢复记忆。来自流星街的保镖可以保证他在拍卖会期间的安全，而西索则帮他彻底地远离危险。  
除非有一件事能够将这搞得一团浆糊，否则，一切都会如库洛洛的预料。  
这时候，风又起了，带着酷拉皮卡的身体微微颤抖。库洛洛感觉到，酷拉皮卡的身体过于单薄了，他想起来，酷拉皮卡晚上喝了冰酒，现在又吹了凉风……  
库洛洛伸出双手，像要从背后抱住酷拉皮卡。  
皮鞋再次走动起来，木质地板应力发出了空洞而遥远的声音。  
库洛洛的双手僵在了空中，手臂泛冷，指尖痒痒的。  
酷拉皮卡的背影在视野中越来越小。  
到底是黑色的背影融进了走廊，或是走廊吞掉了酷拉皮卡，库洛洛不知道。  
他只知道，酷拉皮卡走远了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：库洛洛给记忆的关键词设置为‘香雪’，所以香雪进入库洛洛的记忆之后，看到了库洛洛委托伊路米杀掉香雪的记忆。
> 
> 注2：“酷拉皮卡，我喜欢你。我最喜欢你的火红眼。在我心中，火红眼美的不可方物……”这句话，之所以它别扭而熟悉，是因为库洛洛在有意识地模仿这一块：“我只喜欢你。我喜欢你的火红眼。我曾见过世上无数的珍宝，没有一个能和火红眼媲美。我希望玫瑰永远盛开在你的眼中。”
> 
> 希望我没把库洛洛写笨？（笑）


	25. 第二十五只团酷

飞艇在第二天到达圣马布市，同日，他们入住诺斯拉家族在圣马布市的一处房产，晚上，库洛洛雇佣的保镖——赫淮——也来到了这处地方。  
不过，遗憾的是，库洛洛没能杀掉香雪。  
一是因为，酷拉皮卡防备的太严密。  
整整三天，所有人都被‘拘’在别墅里。酷拉皮卡，香雪和妮翁这三个Omega住在别墅顶层的三间卧室内，酷拉皮卡的房间就卡在楼梯口处，任何动静都逃不过酷拉皮卡的耳朵。在这样严密的防范下，库洛洛实在找不到机会。  
二是因为，他决定放香雪一马。  
来到别墅的第一天中午，保镖赫淮还没到位，香雪就泪眼婆娑地来到了库洛洛的寝室，她答应了库洛洛的要求，向着天空发誓，绝对不会帮助酷拉皮卡恢复记忆，然后，她哭着恳求库洛洛饶她一命，哭声太大，差点把酷拉皮卡招来。  
于是，库洛洛同意了。  
但咱可别误会啊，库洛洛才不是突然心软了——如果他有心的话——他是为了香雪的能力。香雪的能力是记忆的交流，非常适合收集情报，甚至使用得当的话，可以窥探到别人内心深处最隐秘的情感。  
就这样杀掉真是太可惜了，等念力恢复之后，把她的能力盗过来好了，库洛洛这样想。  
但是，既然他选择放过香雪，那么所造成的后果自然也要他自己来承担。  
香雪随时可能背叛库洛洛，利用漫漫长夜帮助酷拉皮卡恢复记忆……  
然后等到，第二天早上起来，当库洛洛一无所知，微笑地拥抱酷拉皮卡的时候，酷拉皮卡的锁链却一击捅穿他的心脏。  
库洛洛不得不有所防备。  
于是，每天早上，酷拉皮卡走出房间，下楼，到酷拉皮卡薄唇轻启，说出第一句审判词，这是库洛洛一天最难熬的时候。  
通常，酷拉皮卡会在清早七点准时出门。当他推开卧室门，露出素色西装的时候，‘酷刑’就开始了。  
酷拉皮卡会在门口整理一下领带，手中的锁链相撞，发出一声清脆的响声。他先左右看一眼，确定楼上没有异样。然后，他的目光才会投向楼下，他总是能看到库洛洛，有时还能看到保镖赫淮。他脸绷得很紧，白皙的没有血色，隐形眼镜遮住了他的情绪，只示人一副虚伪的假面。  
库洛洛不知道酷拉皮卡是不是在装作若无其事的样子接近他，因此只能微笑以对。  
然后，酷拉皮卡下楼了。  
大腿肌肉绷紧又放松松，小腿肌肉在空中划出一个完美的弧度，油亮的皮鞋踩到木质楼梯上，“嗒”地一声，像是一块石头落入静谧的谷中小湖，闷痛的一声打在了库洛洛的胸口处。  
十五米。  
在这个距离，库洛洛可以勉强躲过酷拉皮卡的攻击，但他的心脏已经开始工作起来了，身体分泌着各种各样的激素，血液被送到四肢百骸。  
酷拉皮卡一步一步地走下来，石块们一个接一个地被投进湖中，回响激起阵阵涟漪，库洛洛的心跳也随之越来越快，开始他还听不到自己的心跳，后来，威胁越来越近，他能明显的感觉到胸膛的鼓动，到最后，那心跳干脆就如同战鼓一样在胸口处乱撞，他感到了从肌肉处涌来的无限力量。  
十米。  
这个距离，保镖赫淮能够勉强帮库洛洛挡住攻击。  
库洛洛紧紧地盯住酷拉皮卡的下半身，预备在酷拉皮卡发动攻击的时候立即躲开。  
皮鞋落地时，纤细的脚踝忽而露出它白皙的身影，那么细，几乎可以一把捏断。肌肉绷紧时，西装裤的褶皱也被绷紧了，内侧的裤缝卡在酷拉皮卡的双腿之间，勾勒出少男情爱的中心，外侧的裤线从大腿一路向上，顺着姣好的曲线，调皮地溜进了隐秘的地方。  
心脏不知疲倦地工作着。  
库洛洛换了一个姿势，他将脚平放在地上，一手搭在沙发背上，另一手扶住扶手，肌肉紧绷。  
七米。  
这个距离，除非酷拉皮卡手下留情，否则，库洛洛必死无疑了。  
这个时候，库洛洛的心脏会突然停止工作，渐渐地恢复平静。他的视线，会从酷拉皮卡的大腿，移向酷拉皮卡的嘴唇，然后默默地等待着最后的宣判。  
他偶尔会在这个时候发现一点新奇的事情，有时候他觉得酷拉皮卡的嘴唇像是涂抹过了蜂蜜，又香又软又甜，泛着水光。有时候，他觉得酷拉皮卡的唇纹比女性Omega的唇纹还要浅。  
在库洛洛飞离的思绪中，终于，酷拉皮卡走近了。  
酷拉皮卡走到库洛洛的身边，板着脸，坐在沙发上，但他仍不吐露一字半句。  
这时候，库洛洛还不知道判决的结果。  
但这时，他的心中会突然升起无限的勇气。  
第一次，到这时候，他直接叫保镖赫淮出去，独自面对这一切，第二次，他一把握住了酷拉皮卡干燥的右手，指尖灵巧地拨过所有的锁链。第三次的时候，他竟然一下环住了酷拉皮卡的腰。  
每次他这样做，心脏都会突然恢复工作。  
搂住腰的那次，他心脏跳的尤其快。  
他本来不知道心脏为什么跳的这么快，可是那次，他和酷拉皮卡贴得太近了，酷拉皮卡的头发刺痒了他的脸颊，清爽的味道挑拨着他的鼻腔，粉蒸蒸的脖颈刺激着他的视觉，瘦弱的后背贴紧了他的胸膛。  
他搂住了酷拉皮卡的腰，怀中纤细的腰肢敏感地颤抖着，酷拉皮卡小腹处的动脉如同一个小生命一样在他手中跳跃着，这小生命跳跃地越来越快，Omega的味道越来越香，瘦弱的后背越来越热，好像燃烧起来。  
就是在这个时候，一个念头毫无征兆的诞生了。  
库洛洛才刚刚抓住这股思绪，张口未说一字。妮翁和香雪就相继出了门，酷拉皮卡挣开了他的束缚，坐到远处的沙发上了，这场闹剧才算就此打住。  
但这样新鲜的想法，仍旧刻在了库洛洛的头脑中。  
以上，就是库洛洛放过香雪的，第一个后果。  
第二个后果，是库洛洛早想到了的。  
在拘束在别墅中的第四天，妮翁不顾她即将发情的身体，每天闹着要出门，最后一次，她威胁酷拉皮卡说如果再不带他出门，就和莱特·诺斯拉告状。  
于是几人终于有机会去了附近的购物中心。  
去的时候平安无事，可是回来的时候，香雪看库洛洛的眼神就变了。  
库洛洛隐约感觉到了不对，暗暗刺探了香雪几次，不过都没有异常之处。库洛洛以为是自己多心，也就没再在意。  
但香雪很快就露出了她的狐狸尾巴。  
晚上，22:58，妮翁已经入眠，酷拉皮卡靠在床上静静地看书。  
香雪走到库洛洛卧室的门口，脚起脚落，木门“铛”地一声被踹开，又“铛”地一声撞到另一侧的墙上，弹起来时，身体仍在空气中颤抖。锁应声断裂，锁身一半留在门上，另一边嵌在墙里，摇摇欲落，过了一会儿，才“丁零”一声落在地上。  
“我改变主意了，库洛洛……”香雪说，“我要帮酷拉皮卡恢复记忆。”  
库洛洛问，“你改变主意了，为什么特意来告诉我呢？”  
香雪顿了一下，“那当然有我的理由。”  
库洛洛点头，“不管你今天见了谁，他给了你什么承诺，你都得死了。”  
话音未落，香雪脚尖点地，猛地向外蹿去。  
赫淮，他比库洛洛高两个头，身材魁梧健壮，是个从体态上就写着“强化系”三个字的男人，可这男人竟然比香雪更加灵活。他瞬间出现在香雪面前，拉住香雪的手腕，一把将香雪甩回房间内。  
甩的力量太大，甩出去的时候，香雪的手腕已经折断了，骨头支棱在空气中，折成一个奇怪的形状。她被一头甩到了沙发上，她痛得要尖叫，气音还没出来，赫淮的大手已经将香雪的嘴脸盖的严严实实，五指抓住香雪的脑袋，像是抓着一只皮球。  
香雪用一只手扒住赫淮的手腕，然而她的手也未免太小气，连手腕的一半都握不住，她大腿小腿疯狂地踢动着，但她腿太短，使出了浑身力气，竟然也碰不到赫淮。  
香雪的脑袋在在赫淮手中像是一团烂泥，轻轻一捏，就会脑汁四溅。  
22:59。  
“不想死……咳咳……我……求求你……咳咳……饶……”  
香雪的话勉强从赫淮的指缝中流出来。  
赫淮看向库洛洛。  
“那么，你告诉我，你是受谁指使。”  
“我……疼……”  
库洛洛皱眉。  
“折断她另一只手。”  
赫淮没有立刻照做。  
“她是杀手。”  
众所周知，杀手做过疼痛训练，这种强度不算什么。  
赫淮立刻折断了香雪的手腕，在香雪的尖叫声传出来之前，他又将香雪的口鼻遮得严严实实，半点气音都没露出来。  
“换一个问题，你的目标是我，还是妮翁？”  
香雪不回答，只是痛苦的呻吟。  
23:00。  
遥远的钟声响起，库洛洛好像又闻到了那股幽深的香雪兰的气味。  
“杀掉吧。”  
库洛洛命令道。  
但同时，就在他转身的时候，他眼角，撇到了门口一抹血红的颜色。  
这颜色他已经有几周没见，今天再见，只觉得它更加美丽了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 酷刑，酷拉皮卡之刑的略称。一般指库洛洛濒死的心跳体验，也可用于形容酷拉皮卡的美貌(???)


	26. 第二十六只团酷

赫淮手指用力，香雪的脸登时涨红，脸庞的肉从赫淮的指缝中露出来，几乎爆裂。  
就在这千钧一发之际，银色的锁链一闪而过，飞快地缠住赫淮的手臂。  
赫淮不得已，松开手。  
香雪从空中掉了下去，她将落未落，喉咙挤出一丝气，声音还没出来，赫淮另一只手张成手刀，指尖直戳香雪的喉咙。  
再救已来不及。  
香雪脖颈受力，直飞了出去。她娇小的身子撞到了玻璃上，发出一声巨响，钢化玻璃应声而裂，白色的裂纹如蛛丝般布满了整块玻璃。  
香雪软塌塌的脑骨似乎都被捏变了形，她脸上布满毛细血管爆裂留下的红血丝，只有一只青白的手印看得分明。  
“嗯？”  
赫淮歪了歪头。  
香雪滑落到地上，在玻璃上留下一道血痕，她两只手断在两侧，胸口小幅地鼓动着，一根肋骨刺了出来。  
但她竟然还没死。  
赫淮上前，要给香雪最后一击。  
这时，酷拉皮卡飞身上来，抢先一步挡住了香雪。  
酷拉皮卡脸色发黑，眉目间隐着极大的怒气，他的目光从赫淮的脸上转到库洛洛的脸上，又从库洛洛脸上转回赫淮的脸上，但见两个人，衣冠整洁，纤尘不染，面不改色，气定神闲，他们似乎根本不觉得杀掉香雪有什么奇怪。   
酷拉皮卡冷声问，“这是怎么回事。”  
赫淮还欲上前。  
“赫淮，等一下。”库洛洛开口拦住赫淮。  
别墅久无人居，空气中若隐若无地漂浮着一股霉味，老旧电灯闪了两下，将众人对峙的场景诚实地投影在玻璃上。灯光下，库洛洛第一次皱起了眉头，他常年平静光滑如同婴儿一般的皮肤上，终于出现了一点褶皱。  
“我让赫淮杀掉香雪。”  
“理由呢？”  
库洛洛站在原地，抱起双臂，并不回答。  
战斗和对抗的声音过大，引来了一群保镖，他们在门口嘟嘟囔囔地左右询问，但没人知道发生了什么。  
库洛洛对赫淮挥了挥手，授意他将无关的苍蝇都赶走，好像他要说的是什么不得了的‘真相’。但是，等到保镖们轻手轻脚地离开，房间再次安静下来，库洛洛还是闭口不言。  
这时候，酷拉皮卡稍微冷静一点了。  
他本来就不是一个鲁莽的人。  
他已经注意到，现在是晚上23点，地点是库洛洛的卧室，香雪在这个时间，出现在这个地点，本来就是值得怀疑的。而且，他也注意到，门口的锁掉在了地上……  
事实上，他刚刚意识到不对劲，就立刻回身盯向了香雪，他显然记得库洛洛对他说过的，关于香雪的来历——云顶的杀手。  
“香雪，这是怎么回事？你为什么会在这里？”  
香雪下巴颤了颤，想解释，声音没出来，却咳出了一口血。赫淮的攻击让她的声带受到了致命损伤，她已经说不出话来了。  
酷拉皮卡可以治疗她，恢复她声带的功能，但是在这之前，他还是把询问的目光投向了库洛洛。他相信库洛洛并非一个绝情的人，库洛洛伤害香雪不可能毫无缘由。  
但是。  
“因为我喜欢你，酷拉皮卡。”  
库洛洛开口了。  
他说的语义不明，但眼神却很真诚，他纯黑色的眼睛，因为灯光的照耀发出温柔的光，他就这样认真地看着酷拉皮卡，“我不想欺骗你，但是我也……”  
库洛洛皱起眉头，嘴唇开合了几下，又重新闭上。  
最后，他不说话了，只是走近酷拉皮卡，双臂张开，环住了酷拉皮卡的腰畔，“香雪会对我的存在产生威胁，而且，她的目的不纯，另有企图……酷拉皮卡，你相信我，好么？”  
库洛洛身体火热，声音柔软，像是情人甜蜜的耳语。  
但他却没有说清任何事。  
“我不需要你这些含糊不清的说辞，我需要一个解释。”  
香雪还活着，但她身上有三处致命伤，一处在头骨，一处在脖颈，还有一处在胸腔。如果没有及时有效的治疗，不出五分钟，她就会死去。  
因此，酷拉皮卡没有耐心和库洛洛玩这种‘你侬我侬’的恋爱游戏。  
他只想要一个解释。  
库洛洛抿住了嘴唇，他倏尔吸了一口气，又吐出来。  
“我要杀了香雪，因为，她说她会帮你恢复记忆。我不想让你恢复记忆。”  
库洛洛没有错过酷拉皮卡脸上一闪而过的扭曲，他身体本能地做出反应，向后退了一步，但酷拉皮卡的拳头已经招呼到他的面前，库洛洛连忙向左偏头，拳头蹭着他的头发打到了空气中，发出“唰”地一声空响。  
酷拉皮卡冲地太猛，一下子将库洛洛撞倒，他本人也坐在了库洛洛的胸口上。  
赫淮冲上来，尖锐的锁链已经横在库洛洛的脖颈旁边。  
“你再说一遍。”酷拉皮卡的声音简直是从牙缝里面钻出来的，他的手在颤抖，脸色发白，眼神凶狠，眼睛中燃烧着只有愤怒，“不想我恢复记忆，要杀了香雪，你早就计划好了是不是！”  
事情突然在酷拉皮卡的脑袋中串成了一条完整的逻辑线。为什么当他向库洛洛诉说他失忆的时候，库洛洛的反应如此挣扎。为什么库洛洛故意提醒他不要靠近香雪。为什么库洛洛即将离开，又要招来一个保镖……  
但不知怎么，他竟然早有心理准备。  
正如库洛洛所说，库洛洛并不是一个值得信任的人，他已经明白了这一点，因此背叛的感觉被冲淡了不少。  
更令他愤怒的是库洛洛对于香雪的态度，好像理所当然，好像就是这么简单，好像库洛洛是一个高高在上随心所欲的审判者，微笑地抽签，“请你今天死掉把”，然后香雪就不得不奔赴黄泉。  
他从未感觉库洛洛如此陌生，如此冷漠。  
“你明白你在说什么么！香雪今年只有十二岁，人生只过了十分之一！”  
锁链尖端颤抖着迫近库洛洛的皮肤。  
“就因为这种无聊的理由 ，你就要毁了她么！回答我！”  
酷拉皮卡怒吼着，一把掐住库洛洛的脖颈。  
“你在杀害我的族人的时候，究竟在想什么？”  
库洛洛的脸色变了。  
“你到底在想什么！”  
酷拉皮卡抓住库洛洛的脖颈，将库洛洛猛地按在地上，头骨与地面相撞，发出一声闷响。  
库洛洛双手抓住酷拉皮卡的手腕，为自己在缝隙中挣得一点空气。可酷拉皮卡的手掌带了念力，如同钢铁一般不可阻挡，那手越捏越紧，几乎要将库洛洛的脖颈捏碎。  
“库洛洛先生！”  
赫淮见势不妙，飞身上前，一把拉住酷拉皮卡的手腕。  
酷拉皮卡甩开赫淮，库洛洛趁机挣脱出来，他捂着自己的脖颈，偏着头，大口呼吸着。乌黑的头发被汗水浸润了，贴在他的脸上。一道血痕顺着他的指缝留下，散发出野性血腥的气息。  
“酷拉……咳咳……”  
库洛洛勉强地出声。  
酷拉皮卡仍然喘着粗气，气息炽热如同彪悍的公牛，他再次扼住库洛洛的咽喉，肉与肉之间摩擦挤压的触感让他一阵作呕，库洛洛的喉结在他的手心中上下滚动着。  
空气冰凉，潮湿中带来了一丝香雪兰的糜烂气息。  
酷拉皮卡打了一个哆嗦。  
手倏尔松开。  
那一刻，他突然产生了幻觉。  
他看见了什么。  
库洛洛侧趴在地上，因为呼吸不畅，脸也涨得通红，冷汗附在他的脸上，形成了一层油亮的薄膜，将他的皮肤描绘的更加细嫩白皙。  
但是，酷拉皮卡看到了什么。  
库洛洛转过头，眼眶中，那双眼睛，消失了。  
没有眼睛，只有两个漆黑的洞。  
漆黑的洞和雪白的脸庞。  
血腥的味道和温暖的地方。  
“呃！”  
疼痛击中了酷拉皮卡。  
他捂住脑袋。  
像是一条条小蛇从头皮中钻了出来。  
痛苦，挣扎，绝望。  
呼之欲出的答案。  
他绝对不能忘掉的……  
“酷拉皮卡……”  
一声轻柔的呼唤。  
仿佛记忆中，谁是这么呼唤他的。  
恍惚间，他看到，他们坐在树下，阳光透过树叶的缝隙照在地面上，留下斑驳的树影，光点也调皮地在书上打转。他们用手指捕捉那些光点，指着书上的那些奇怪的文字，畅聊着外面的世界。  
他们是谁？  
那绝对不能忘记的记忆到底是……  
“酷拉皮卡……”  
那声音，温柔，小心，又带着一点挣扎，直达酷拉皮卡心中最柔软的地方。  
酷拉皮卡无意识地伸出手，向着那朦朦胧胧的‘身影’，那个‘答案’，那份‘记忆’。  
“忘掉吧……”  
手指穿过幻觉，碰到了库洛洛柔软的脸颊。  
库洛洛的脸颊冰冷，脸庞蹭上了污泥，血还没止，顺着脖颈流到地板上。  
薄唇轻启，用同样温柔、小心、挣扎的语气，说，“忘掉吧……”  
猛然间，幻觉消失了。  
记忆远离了酷拉皮卡，痛苦亦然。  
小蛇钻回了脑袋。  
身体停止了颤抖。  
呼吸重归于平稳。  
那声音将痛苦连同记忆一起，隔绝在了酷拉皮卡的身体之外。  
他原本在黑暗中不断下坠的身体，不知为何，停在了半空之中。  
酷拉皮卡茫然地抬起头。  
他被拉回了温暖而虚假的现实。  
只是，两道血痕，从眼眶中，缓慢而沉重地滑下。  
“酷拉皮卡……”  
库洛洛的手指碰到酷拉皮卡的脸颊上，沾上了一点血，好像血液从酷拉皮卡的火红眼中流出，现在又流到了库洛洛的手指上。  
“忘掉过去，好么？”  
忘掉过去？  
忘掉森林，大树，阳光，书本……  
忘掉悲伤，痛苦，仇恨，未来……  
留下美好而单纯的……  
留下温暖而幸福的……


	27. 第二十七只团酷

酷拉皮卡没有恢复记忆，否则，库洛洛不会活着。  
真实的记忆，对于酷拉皮卡来说，既是他曾经的幸福，也是他痛苦的根源。在头脑在努力地追寻现实的时候，身体却在真实的痛苦和虚假的温暖之间犹豫起来。  
最后，身体背叛了头脑，将天平压向了完全相反的方向。  
“让你的保镖离开。离开这座别墅。”  
酷拉皮卡眼神空洞地望着地板上的那滩血。  
“你待在这个房间里，在西索来之前，一步也不能离开。否则，我会杀了你。”  
酷拉皮卡慢慢地起身，库洛洛抓住了酷拉皮卡的手。  
“酷拉皮卡……我可以解释……”库洛洛开口，他白皙的脖颈上留下了一圈青紫色的勒痕，随着他喉结的滚动愈发骇人，“酷拉皮卡……如果你恢复记忆，这会改变我们之间的关系……”  
酷拉皮卡低着头，晕黄的头发遮住了他的表情。他保持着一个将起未起的姿势，手还被库洛洛牵在手中，他并不收回来。  
“不要恢复记忆，好么……”  
库洛洛在等待一个肯定的回答。  
“为什么？”  
酷拉皮卡像是在梦呓。  
他仍然什么都不知道。  
“因为……”库洛洛叹了一口气，声音也随之落了下去，“因为，我们本来不是恋人，我们之间的关系很复杂。”  
“是么。”酷拉皮卡似乎轻笑了一声，“就因为这样？”  
他抽出手。  
库洛洛再去抓。  
他再抽出来。  
最后，库洛洛随着酷拉皮卡坐起来，手却够不到了。  
库洛洛的目光紧紧地跟随着酷拉皮卡，他看着酷拉皮卡走到香雪身边，抱起香雪，转过身来，似乎要离开了，他疑惑地问，“这样的理由不够么？”  
“库洛洛，无论我们之前是什么关系，现在，都结束了。”酷拉皮卡看着门口，语气淡漠而决绝，“我不会和一个杀人犯做恋人。你让我感觉恶心。”  
酷拉皮卡抱着香雪离开了。  
他是一步一步地离开的。  
前两天，他怎样一步一步地从楼梯上走到楼下，怎样一步一步地迈进库洛洛的禁区，挑逗库洛洛的心脏。今天，他就是怎样一步一步地离开的。  
他的背影，孤独而决绝。  
他是一个殉道者，一个有觉悟的殉道者。  
他早已和魔鬼签署了条约，因此即使受到了花言巧语的哄骗，即使一时贪恋美好的温柔乡，即使身体背叛了他，他绝不妥协。  
他抱着香雪到了楼上，他将香雪放在床上，胡乱地用袖子抹了抹脸颊，将血蹭干，然后立刻使用治愈的拇指链治疗香雪。  
随着香雪身上的伤口情况好转，他的脸色也越发苍白。  
最后，当香雪终于恢复了意识，酷拉皮卡已经支撑不住，坐在了床边。  
“香雪，你还好么？”酷拉皮卡轻声询问。  
“我……还好……”  
香雪身上的伤口并没有完全愈合，但酷拉皮卡的体力已经到达了极限。  
“香雪，你为什么在这个时间出现在库洛洛的房间？”  
“我……下楼拿牛奶……赫淮叫我过去……然后……他们把门锁上……”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后……库洛洛说……不可以帮您恢复记忆……”  
酷拉皮卡点点头，两方的说法对上了。  
“他说……你接受了他的戒指，是他的恋人……叫我不要插手……”  
‘戒指’这个词被突兀地提起，酷拉皮卡后知后觉地低头看向他的左手，手上，戒指稳稳地戴在小拇指上，戒指不知何时沾了一点血，发出血腥的光。  
“他们很凶，我，我害怕……所以趁着库洛洛不注意，给你打电话求救……还好你来了……否则……”香雪缩成了小小的一团，她将被子拉过头顶，身体一抖一抖的，像是哭了。  
酷拉皮卡叹了一口气，“如果你想退出这个任务的话，我可以安排。”他说着，站起身，“赫淮被遣走了，库洛洛囚在他的房间。你现在暂且安全了。”他说完，也走到了门口。  
香雪柔软身体的触感还停留在他的手上。  
“早点休息，明天我们再来谈这件事。”  
他拉开门，将房门关在身后。  
走廊安静。  
他感觉到了身体的虚弱。他撑在墙上，向自己的房间慢慢挪动。粗糙的墙壁划过他的手指，疼痛使他冷静。  
他停止思考，但脑中时不时地闪过一些话。  
“忘掉吧。”  
“相信我好么。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
滚。  
他拔下戒指，猛地摔到地上。  
念石磕在地板上，碎成了渣，每一块小念石上面仍然散发着柔软的光辉，被酷拉皮卡的念力吸引，颤抖着，像是祈求一样向酷拉皮卡的方向招摇着身体。  
酷拉皮卡捂住脑袋。  
他一脚踢开这些细碎的渣渣，打开门，进入自己的卧室。  
他快步走到书桌旁，拉开抽屉，拿出镇定剂和抑制剂。  
两个针管，像是毒品一样，狠狠地刺入了酷拉皮卡的身体。  
很快。  
燥热消失了。疼痛也消失了。  
脑袋里一片空白。  
他支撑不住，瘫软在座椅上，双目失焦，迷茫地盯着天花板的方向。  
他像是又来到了那个地方。  
森林，阳光。  
库洛洛坐在他的身边，环着他的腰，与他接吻。  
双唇分离。  
酷拉皮卡疑惑地睁开眼睛。  
库洛洛还是坐在他的身边，笑着抱他。  
可是，这个库洛洛却没有眼睛。  
为什么呢。  
为什么呢。  
\--------  
第二天，酷拉皮卡和香雪起的都很晚。  
酷拉皮卡将近十一点才下楼，那个时候，他脸色很差，眼眶发黑，脚步浮虚，他走到楼下，一言不发地吃早餐。  
妮翁正站在库洛洛卧室门口，她撅着嘴，很大声地撒娇，“为什么不许你出来，怎么会有这样的事，你是我的客人！”  
库洛洛就靠在门框上，他的脖颈上还有一圈昨天酷拉皮卡勒下的痕迹。他并不解释什么，只是目光绕过妮翁，直直地看向酷拉皮卡。  
库洛洛不说话，妮翁却帮他说话。  
妮翁大吵大闹地，在酷拉皮卡的耳朵旁边叫嚷着。一会儿威胁要辞退酷拉皮卡，一会儿又说要给父亲打电话。酷拉皮卡不理她，她就真的给莱特·诺斯拉打了电话，一把鼻涕一把泪地控诉酷拉皮卡。不过，诺斯拉似乎发生了什么混乱，莱纳·诺斯拉只让妮翁听酷拉皮卡的话。  
眼看着，他们几个即将参加拍卖会预展，库洛洛却被束缚在一方卧室内，妮翁赌气似的坐在地上哭。  
一会儿，‘香雪’也下楼了，她对着几人打了个招呼，绕过库洛洛的视线，坐在酷拉皮卡的身边，也开始吃早饭。  
妮翁向‘香雪’抱怨酷拉皮卡不许库洛洛出房间，‘香雪’刚要说什么，但见酷拉皮卡目光不善，于是乖乖地低头吃饭。  
最后，事情出现了转机。  
西索打电话过来，通知酷拉皮卡任务结束。  
本来昨天说好，任务结束，库洛洛就可以离开。现在任务结束了，酷拉皮卡也没立场再束缚库洛洛的自由。于是库洛洛立刻就升级成了妮翁的座上宾。妮翁转哭为笑，拉着库洛洛高高兴兴地坐上了汽车。  
酷拉皮卡知道这又是库洛洛的安排，于是沉着脸坐上同一辆车，将妮翁赶走。而香雪则被酷拉皮卡又安排到其他地方了。  
酷拉皮卡半眯着眼睛，靠在右侧的后座上。  
“酷拉皮卡，是我昨天联系西索，让他结束任务的。”库洛洛乖乖地向酷拉皮卡汇报昨晚发生的事，接着他又掂量着开口，“我想，我昨晚理解错了你的意思。我本以为，你是在生气我欺骗你。不过后来我回想了一下，你说的话。我才明白，你在生气我伤害香雪。”  
欺骗和背叛，纵然这也使酷拉皮卡恼怒，但更令他愤怒的是库洛洛如此淡漠的对待人命。  
“我想，我们的道德观差距太大了，很容易产生矛盾。我们要做恋人，就必须各自让步。我愿意向你承诺，以后杀人之前，首先征求你的同意，好么？”  
现在，库洛洛像个完美的恋人一样了，他柔声细语地与酷拉皮卡沟通他的想法，小心翼翼地观察酷拉皮卡的表情。他甚至他也拿出了诚意，做出了让步。  
他说完，探出右手，轻巧地握住了酷拉皮卡的左手。  
酷拉皮卡没有拒绝。  
库洛洛长出了一口气，他靠近酷拉皮卡一些，轻声说，“酷拉皮卡，记忆是你痛苦的根源，我不想看到你痛苦的样子，所以暂时不要恢复记忆好么，这样的话，我不必杀死香雪，我们也不会有矛盾。我们还是恋人。”  
他说完，又小声地承诺着，“这不会太久的……我会找到一个更好的方式，让你恢复记忆，并且解决这一切。”  
那个时候，两个人靠的很近。  
酷拉皮卡突然转头，看向了库洛洛。  
四目相对，库洛洛看到了酷拉皮卡眼中的冷漠。  
库洛洛的手不由得颤抖了一下。他更加用力地握紧了酷拉皮卡的左手。可是。酷拉皮卡的左手光滑细嫩，十指相扣，戒指那坚硬的触感不见了。  
他心头一颤，又仔仔细细上上下下地将酷拉皮卡的小指摸了一遍。  
什么也没有。  
现在，他看起来像个无措的孩子了。  
“戒指呢？”他问。  
“扔了。”酷拉皮卡回答。  
库洛洛手心出了汗。他低头，茫然地看着酷拉皮卡的手。戒指摘下太久，甚至没有留下痕迹。  
一滴眼泪从库洛洛的眼角飞速地滑下。  
“我明白了。”  
他松开了酷拉皮卡的手，将自己的身体安放回正确的位置。  
“拍卖会过后我就离开。”  
他看向窗外。  
眼泪止住了。  
“拍卖会上有一件很有趣的藏品，我想……”  
送给你。  
库洛洛止住了话，声音突然变得疏离而遥远。  
“如果香雪不帮你恢复记忆，我会放过她，否则，我会杀了她。”库洛洛说。  
“伊路米昨天解决了芭蕉，你今天就能收到消息。你可以坐稳诺斯拉家族的位置了。”  
“你的……现在的情况，是由于念能力导致的，我查阅过资料，在念能力者没有再次对你施念的情况下，这个念能力大约只能维持三个月。所以，再有两个月你就能恢复。”  
库洛洛交代着他离开以后的事。他将酷拉皮卡关心的事，桩桩件件，枝枝叶叶都给酷拉皮卡说明的一清二楚。  
然而他不知道出于什么理由，在结束他那一长串说明之后，又说。  
“酷拉皮卡，其实，我不明白。我和你在一起生活了一个多月，我知道，你也杀人，我也杀人，我不明白这有什么不同。也许是我会错意了，你根本不是因为这件事生气。但是，你说，你不会和一个杀人犯做恋人。酷拉皮卡，难道你是手上未沾过鲜血的处子么？”  
这才是他真正想说的话。什么道德观不同，什么各让一步，那些冠冕堂皇的话根本不是他的真心。  
他就是不懂。杀人难道是什么了不得的事么。  
“我不懂你为什么生气，我不理解，但是你为什么不能告诉我呢。”  
库洛洛看向酷拉皮卡，他张了张口，积攒了一个晚上的话，到了嘴边，却没有一句合用。  
最后，他只说。  
“我很难过。”


	28. 第二十八只团酷

酷拉皮卡的左半边身子都很冷，似乎木了，血液僵在血管中一动不动。  
他扭开头，眼神投向窗外。  
他简直无法思考。  
昨天晚上，同时注入他身体的镇定剂和抑制器发生了一些奇妙的化学反应，这反应不仅使他身体忽冷忽热，冷汗涔涔，也使他头脑疼痛。  
但是他的头脑在本能地追求理性。  
从库洛洛的话语中，他敏锐地捕捉到了一条信息，他的失忆并非库洛洛造成的。  
根据库洛洛所言，库洛洛是在查阅资料之后，才知道了这个念能力的有效期，但如果库洛洛是念能力的发动者，或者是委托者，他一定了解这个念能力的使用情况，不会说得如此似是而非。  
这条信息其实并没有用。  
芭蕉死了，莱特·诺斯拉是个好拿捏的，他能够坐稳诺斯拉家族一把手；妮翁马上就要发情期了，家族一时招募不到Omega属性的猎人，好在香雪选择留下，人手还够；让他失忆的念能力者到现在都没有出现，酷拉皮卡猜测，这也许是家族外的敌人搞的鬼，他失忆之后立刻转权给芭蕉，敌人的目标也从他身上，转移到了芭蕉身上，现在芭蕉死了，他又危险了。  
这些分析似乎也没有用。  
只是他脑中一直充斥着这样或那样的想法，使他在这漫长而痛苦的道路上，脑袋能够所有惦念，不会回忆起那些痛苦的事罢了。  
\--------  
车过了一会儿才到了拍卖会现场。  
库洛洛像是什么都没发生过一样，率先下车了。酷拉皮卡浑身泛冷，头上冒了一层冷汗，他待了一会儿才下车，走到妮翁身边，带着一群人进入了拍卖会会场。  
这是拍卖会预展的最后一天，包含了现代书画预展和人体艺术预展。库洛洛想去看《死地》，于是妮翁也愿意先去看死地，众人也就跟着进入了场馆。  
进入场馆，首先入目的就是一副近人高的油画，放在场馆最显眼的位置上。油画上描绘了两个东方男人，前者一边逃跑一边回头，虽然手上拿着长矛，但却好像在大声呼喊求饶，后者目光如炬，一根长矛握在手中，将射未射，带着迫人的气势，逼近前者。  
库洛洛快步走到那向油画。  
其他人也随之走到油画前面。  
“死地。”酷拉皮卡扫过油画面前的资料卡。  
库洛洛说，“是仿品。真品要在拍卖会上才能看到。”  
“是仿品么？”妮翁问，“诶，看上去很生动呢。”  
这副画描绘的是一则神话故事。  
酷拉皮卡阅读着资料卡上的描述。  
“传说冥王哈德斯和凡人布伊斯有一个女儿名叫安，安在冥王的祭祀庙宇中长大，生的美丽可爱。某年冬天，从东方来了一对兄弟。这对兄弟长得一模一样，性格却完全相反——大哥多情善感，小弟冷漠无情。大哥在看到安的美貌之后，不禁沉沦了，他让小弟去捡拾柴火，而他则在祭坛前奸污了安。”  
“冥王因此发怒，他要让大哥为此愚蠢的行为付出代价。冥王向小弟显灵，让小弟杀死大哥，并且冥王向他承诺，如果小弟为安复仇，那么在小弟死后，他会将小弟引往爱丽舍乐园。小弟没有犹豫便同意了。当天半夜，小弟便杀死了大哥。”  
“冥王赐给小弟一枚戒指，以戒指为约，戴着这枚戒指来到冥界的，将会被引往爱丽舍乐园。”  
“冥王同时将安赐给小弟。后来，安生出一对儿双胞胎。这两个孩子，长得也是一模一样，但是一个流淌着大哥的血，继承了大哥的多情善感，另一个流淌着小弟的血，继承了小弟的冷漠无情。他们的子孙后代们后来就在这里生存下去，成为了神在阳界的执行人。他们为人复仇，换得进入爱丽舍乐园的权利。”  
酷拉皮卡轻皱着眉头。  
这则神话听起来像是一则许可证，什么为冥王杀人为安复仇，全是借口，实际上，这则神话所做的一切不过是为杀人正名，使私刑合理化。没有人是神的执行人，没有人能够代神行权。  
“这就是云顶的祖先。”库洛洛介绍道，“云顶的杀手继承了冥王的意志，以犯罪者的鲜血祭奠冥王，换入爱丽舍乐园的机会。”  
“我说的没错把，香雪？”库洛洛说完，颇有深意地看向香雪。  
香雪点点头，说，“没错。云顶的后代不畏惧死亡，因为我们有神的承诺。”香雪说着，抬起手。她的手上戴着一枚杀手戒指。  
“好孩子。”库洛洛眯起眼睛，伸手要抚摸香雪的脑袋，却被酷拉皮卡一巴掌打开了。  
酷拉皮卡脸色很不好，脑门一层薄汗，泛着白厉厉的光。他瞪了库洛洛一眼，又转头瞪了香雪一眼，似乎在斟酌着应该警告哪个人，不过最后，他什么都没说，只是拍了拍香雪的肩膀，和她一起走了。  
众人随后来到人体艺术场馆。  
人体艺术馆里面有一股浓浓的福尔马林的味道，刚刚进入场馆，酷拉皮卡便不由得遮住了鼻子。香雪小声询问他的身体状况，他摇摇头，示意没事，手也放下了。然而，很明显，他的脸色更白了。  
人体艺术场馆内的展品很夸张。迎面是一个直立的人体，身上缠着绷带，眼睛死死地盯着前面。酷拉皮卡让开目光。旁边又是一个人体，这个人体被不知什么材料塑在了墙里，腰被一墩铅球死死地拴住，但仍张牙舞爪地想向外逃脱。  
酷拉皮卡皱着眉头，快走了几步。  
然后，他就看见了那双火红眼。  
在这样一个场馆里，每件藏品都争先恐后地闯入眼眶，火红眼反而并不惹人瞩目。  
资料卡上有简介。  
七八行的小字，一眼扫过，无法在脑中形成意义。  
只有一个‘灭族’，加黑加粗，猛地撞入眼眶。  
“……窟卢塔？这是啥？没听说过。”  
一个年轻人也被这双火红眼吸引过来，他俯下身子，双眼贴近了玻璃窗。  
酷拉皮卡面前是那双火红眼，火红眼再前面，是那个少年，那两颗滚圆血亮的眼睛就刚好卡在少年的眼眶中，左边的眼球看向右下角，右边的眼球看向左上角，眼白上翻涌着血丝，似乎有人掐住了少年的脖颈儿，使两颗眼球爆裂出来。  
酷拉皮卡只感觉身体一阵泛冷，胃抽动了一下，有什么东西要从胃部翻涌上来。他捂住嘴，推开身边人，直奔向卫生间。  
他在洗手池前干呕，青筋乍起，连脸都变成了绛紫色，他不得不扶住洗手池的台面才能保持身体平衡。  
‘不行，不能留库洛洛单独在那里……’  
他心脏剧烈跳动着，胸口和后背出了一层汗，大脑也如同蒸笼一般。他撩起一捧清水，浅浅地将脸打湿。呼吸还未定，甚至脸上还残留着水光，他起身便要走。  
转身，天旋地转。  
他右手勉强撑住了洗手台，但是重力却把他向另一个方向扯去，他拉住洗手台，但左脚跟绊住了右脚尖，身体向大地摔去。  
意识远离了他。  
只是，在他落地前，一个胸膛，稳稳地，接住了他。  
\--------  
酷拉皮卡醒来的时候，他正在来时的车里。车停在展馆旁边，副驾驶的窗户打开了一个小缝，他可以听到远处库洛洛和妮翁的对话。  
“不行，你要和我坐同一辆车。”  
“酷拉皮卡会生气的。”  
“他昏迷了，他不知道的！”  
“……”  
这个时候，第三个人加入了对话。  
酷拉皮卡睁开眼睛，看向窗外。妮翁的随身医生刚好走到了库洛洛面前。  
“库洛洛先生，根据我的初步检查，酷拉皮卡先生是发情期情绪激动导致了昏迷，一般来说，这种情况可以通过打抑制剂解决。但，还要和您确定一下，酷拉皮卡先生最近有用过什么药物么？”  
库洛洛犹豫了一下，“他……他昨天很可能用了镇定剂。”  
“昨天什么时候，您能确定么？如果酷拉皮卡先生在18小时内使用过镇定剂的话，我们一般不建议使用抑制剂。因为抑制剂和镇定剂相冲，可能导致药物中毒，出现眩晕，恶心，昏迷等症状，严重可导致呼吸衰竭。”  
库洛洛的目光扫过车内的酷拉皮卡，酷拉皮卡也在看他。  
“如果不使用抑制剂呢？”  
“如果不使用抑制剂，就要等酷拉皮卡先生醒来再看他的身体情况如何。我建议我们立刻出发回别墅，现在随身携带的器材太简陋了，没法进行进一步的检查。”  
“那就这样做吧。”


	29. 第二十九只团酷

昏迷使感官迟钝。  
酷拉皮卡，直到汽车启动，驶向出口，轿车经过减速带时的那一颠，才恍然清醒过来。  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
酷拉皮卡摇摇头。他好像身处一个冰窖里，蜷缩着身子，将身上的小薄被又拉紧了一些。他少见如此脆弱的时候。  
“医生说你需要注射抑制剂，你昨晚打镇定剂了么？”  
酷拉皮卡一愣，点点头，但随后又摇了摇头，他说话，声音沙哑，“我昨晚注射了镇定剂和抑制剂。”  
库洛洛抿住嘴，“镇定剂和抑制剂的使用应相距18小时以上，否则会造成药物中毒。”  
“……我知道。”  
库洛洛看向了酷拉皮卡，眼睛中同时带着关心和怒气，接下来，无论库洛洛提醒还是训斥酷拉皮卡，都毫不奇怪，不过库洛洛很快就将眼神瞥向窗外，将话题带开了。  
“在你昏迷的时候，莱纳打电话过来，芭蕉死了。”  
“嗯……”  
酷拉皮卡敷衍地回应了。  
汽车内突然安静下来，空调发出低沉而温暖的‘呼呼’声，车钥匙上的挂坠间或磕到什么地方，发出清脆的声音。这声音包裹着酷拉皮卡，使其身体渐渐放松下来。  
左手的大拇指沿着旧习摩挲着指根，一根一根地划过，三根柔软的触感之后，本该是一枚冰凉的戒指。在那之前，他开口了。  
“关于窟庐塔，你知道些什么？”  
直球。  
没有回旋的余地。  
他的眼神落在前座靠背上，视线却投向了很远的地方。  
“我……”库洛洛顿了一下，“我知道火红眼是窟庐塔一族的特征。窟庐塔族民平时的眼睛介于黑色到深茶色之间，但在情绪激动时，眼睛会变成火红色，因此得名火红眼。”  
“还有呢？”  
“只有纯血的窟庐塔族民才拥有火红眼，在12到14岁，纯血的孩子会逐渐生出火红眼。”  
“还有呢？”  
“窟庐塔族民曾因为火红眼而被称为恶魔的后裔，在世界范围内被屠杀。为了免于死亡，幸存的窟庐塔族人隐居深山。但就在其宣布隐居后，火红眼成了人体收藏界的宠儿，价格从1亿戒尼一路飙升到10亿戒尼，后来又降至8亿戒尼左右。不过，最近由于某位收藏家对火红眼的兴趣，分别以20亿、25亿和30亿戒尼的高价回收了三双火红眼，因此现在市场上火红眼的价格又被哄抬到15亿戒尼左右。”  
“还有呢？”  
“窟庐塔族内奉行长老制度……”  
没等库洛洛说完，酷拉皮卡便粗暴地打断了库洛洛的话，“还有呢？”  
“还有……”库洛洛转过头，看向酷拉皮卡。  
提到窟庐塔，不可避免的，或者说，首先应该提到的，就是几年前的那场惨剧。库洛洛努力扯开话题，但是酷拉皮卡显然已经失去了耐心。  
库洛洛轻轻叹了一口气，“还有……窟庐塔一族在三年前被袭击，位于窟庐塔内的所有族民均被残杀。”库洛洛乌黑的眼球缓慢地转动到酷拉皮卡身上，“你目前在世界上，是唯一一个，注册在籍的，窟庐塔族民。”  
酷拉皮卡闭上了眼睛，下巴扬起，伸长他的纤细修长的脖颈，像是在无声地向上天祈祷。从他瘦小的胸膛中，叹出一口长长的气，气音中带着模糊的声音，“幻影旅团……”  
“你想起什么了？”  
酷拉皮卡蜷在汽车后座的角落里，双臂抱着双腿，将瘦小的胸膛和柔软的小腹都隐藏起来。他穿着一身黑色的西装，打着深蓝色的领带，可是现在，他全身被一条乳白色的薄棉被遮住了，只是从脖颈儿边，露出一点散开的领带。那是库洛洛扯开的。  
“只是想起一个冰窖……”酷拉皮卡说着，打了一个冷颤，他扯了扯被子，将全身裹得更加严实，“冰窖里面，很冷……”  
酷拉皮卡只是留下这样一句模糊的话。  
等到库洛洛再追问的时候，酷拉皮卡却将话题带开了，他警告库洛洛不能伤害妮翁和香雪，并让库洛洛在拍卖会后立刻离开。  
对话远没有结束，只是一方还没有准备好，双方都明白这一点，任何微小的暗示都能成为对话再次开始的信号。  
回到别墅里，在一楼客厅，医生再次检查酷拉皮卡的身体。酷拉皮卡让妮翁和香雪回房间，又看了库洛洛一眼，没说话。库洛洛留下来。但后来什么也没发生。  
酷拉皮卡回房间休息。傍晚，库洛洛上楼，敲了敲酷拉皮卡房间的门，门开了，但库洛洛只是将饭菜递给了酷拉皮卡，转身又下楼了。  
第二天早上又是同样，两人在沙发处相遇了，于是各退一步，终于坐在了沙发的两头。期间，只有香雪敢走过来，问了问酷拉皮卡的身体如何，其他人都躲得远远的，连妮翁也不敢和酷拉皮卡搭话。  
这样的气氛在傍晚才结束。  
他们再次来到了拍卖会的现场。妮翁和香雪被酷拉皮卡安置在十三层的休息室内，随同的还有几名保镖。酷拉皮卡则与库洛洛一起下楼巡视。  
一般来说，拍卖会上，金主收藏家可以亲自参与，也可以委托代理拍卖。诺斯拉家族最近势头正猛，很多黑手党眼红，莱纳害怕妮翁出现危险，因此委托酷拉皮卡全程代理。  
酷拉皮卡无意与其他人周旋，领着库洛洛来到二层，找到一个视野开阔处，靠着栏杆，观察周围的环境。  
场中悬挂着一个巨大的水晶吊灯，灯光打在透明的宝石上，又四散出去，将整个场地照得明亮。远处两个保安守在门口查验证件。  
入场的人流分两批，一批向内场走来。有些男人带了面具，有些女人画着浓艳的妆，他们先去拿了一杯香槟，然后便三两成团地说笑起来。  
另一批人流没有进内场，过了安保之后，拐了个弯，之后便被墙壁挡住看不见了。这些人将乘坐电梯上高层，通过高层中的转播电视观看拍卖会。  
舞台上正在测试麦克风，麦克风一不小心掉在地上，音响随之发出一声巨大的闷响，酷拉皮卡全身一抖，眼睛立刻看向舞台。  
由于这一点小意外，会场突然安静下来。  
这时候，库洛洛说，“我明天会离开。”  
酷拉皮卡没回应。  
“上次的问题，有答案了么？”库洛洛问，“我杀人，你杀人，到底有什么不同呢？”  
麦克风被捡了起来，警报解除，四处张望的人群又恢复了说笑，场地内渐渐喧闹起来。酷拉皮卡低头，右手旋转着一只盛着红酒的高脚杯。红酒在重力的作用力下画出一个美丽的圆圈。  
“没什么不同。”  
酷拉皮卡这样回答。  
对于这个回答，库洛洛显然并不满意。他握住了酷拉皮卡的右手，他贴的很近，但并不碰上，只用他若有若无的体温和冷冽的香水味散发着威压。  
“但你还是不能接受？”  
酷拉皮卡喉结微动，反问道，“你，要杀香雪，是因为不想我恢复记忆，是么？”  
库洛洛点头，“是。”  
酷拉皮卡又问，“不想我恢复记忆，是因为窟庐塔灭族么？”  
“是。”  
酷拉皮卡感觉他的嗓子有一点干哑，他挣开了库洛洛，“库洛洛，我知道，你对我没有恶意。否则，在我昏迷的时候，你可以轻易地解决一切。谢谢你，至少在这一点上没有欺骗我。”酷拉皮卡的语气中带着一点讥讽，他转过身，目光直视库洛洛，“既然你要离开了，在这之前，让我们把一切说清楚。”  
“你上次说，你不明白我为什么生气，我告诉你，你攻击香雪的场面……那个场面刺激了我灭族的记忆，导致我把对幻影旅团的怒火烧到了你的身上，这一点，我当时没有意识到，所以对你说了过分的话，我很抱歉。但是，你对香雪的态度我也不能接受。我理解每个人有不同的生存环境和成长环境，但这不能成为漠视生命的理由。”  
库洛洛辩解道，“香雪是个危险的人物，你也感觉到了把。”  
“感觉不能说明任何问题。我测试过她，我在最开始就用过追魂之链，结果显示，她是个可以相信的人，她没有对任何人怀有恶意。”  
聪明人，由于他的聪明被现实证实过太多次，他形成了对于理智的绝对自信。尤其是在逻辑有着一个坚实的基石时，他更加无法放弃引以为豪的理智，而去相信虚无缥缈的感觉。  
“就结果而言，香雪已经痊愈，你也承诺不会再伤害香雪，这很好。这件事可以过去了。”  
酷拉皮卡用沉重的语气说着轻松的话。如果酷拉皮卡余怒已消，酷拉皮卡和库洛洛随即可以恢复恋人的关系，那么库洛洛也不需要离开，逻辑上是这样没错。但是看着酷拉皮卡眉头紧皱的样子，库洛洛知道事情没有这么简单。  
“你杀香雪想阻止我复仇，我明白。但是，库洛洛，任何人任何事都不可能阻止我，你也不能。我必须复仇。在此之前，情爱不在我的考虑范围内。除非是为了窟庐塔一族的延续。”  
这就是酷拉皮卡的觉悟。  
“……冷漠。”库洛洛这样评价。  
可惜，对于将自己视为‘复仇工具’、‘生育工具’的酷拉皮卡来说。  
‘冷漠’是最高的评价。  
\------  
此时此刻，在拍卖会的另一处地方，一场预谋了许久的阴谋正在揭开它神秘的面纱。  
在十三层阴暗的楼道里，两个女孩跪在地上一个由鲜血画成的奇特的图案内，她们双手合十，嘴中念念有词。  
“冥界之神，克洛诺斯之子，生者的审判者，死者的统帅，云顶的保卫者，请听我祈祷，如果我恪守云顶之诺，一、终身侍奉哈德斯。二、不奸淫。三、不偷盗。四、不背叛亲人、朋友、族人。五、不畏义死，帮助弱小者获得正义。请听我的祈祷。”  
“遵从您曾许下的承诺，一、终身虔诚的云顶后代，死后可以进入爱丽舍乐园。二、违背诺言的云顶后代，死后会进入地狱。三、云顶将永远降下洁净的雨水，溪边永远长出甘甜的果实，云顶后代将免于疾苦。四、虔诚者后代必为多胞胎。五、哈德斯将永世关爱云顶的后代。”  
“请听我的祈祷，使我的愿望成为现实，让酷拉皮卡付出生命的代价。他组织出售成瘾性药品，在被举报后，不思悔改反杀人灭口，其心可诛。请关爱云顶后代，帮助弱小者伸张正义，请保佑香雪。”  
一个女孩睁开眼睛，目光冷酷而坚定。  
另一个女孩也睁开眼睛，仔细看去，她和另一个小女孩儿长得一模一样，模样，身高，声音，味道，只是这个孩子的眼神软弱得多，她小声问，“真的要这样么？”  
“酷拉皮卡扔掉了念石，又因为发情期和药物中毒身体虚弱，唯二有威胁的赫淮被赶走了，只要我们把酷拉皮卡和库洛洛分开，酷拉皮卡一定无法抵抗。”  
“是，但是……我的意思是……我觉得酷拉皮卡先生人很好……也许有什么误会也不一定……酷拉皮卡先生上次还帮你治疗了，我被库洛洛先生威胁的时候，酷拉皮卡先生也出面帮忙了……你在我的记忆里也都看到了把？”  
“我知道他人好，这很好。”  
小香雪站起来。  
“很好杀。”


	30. 第三十只团酷

“酷拉皮卡，我以为，你喜欢上我了。”  
库洛洛的声音一经出口，随即被喧闹的人群吹散了。  
“我不否认。”  
这本该是一句柔软的情话，但他的语气，却比断头台上的砍刀还要沉重。  
库洛洛轻笑一声。他扯了扯领带，给束紧的脖颈一点喘息空间，“我也喜欢你，酷拉皮卡，不只是你的火红眼。”  
他如同梦呓一般，自言自语地说着话，不知道是在说给谁听。他背靠在栏杆上，抬头看着天花板。灯光打在他头顶的白色绷带上，给他的脸庞笼罩上一层暖绒绒的光线。  
“你与那些死气沉沉的收藏品不同。我的同伴曾评价我喜新厌旧，确实如此，我会为收藏品而心动，也会在厌烦之后将他们随意处理。但是酷拉皮卡，你是不同的。”  
“你聪明、冷静，还有点自以为是。当我赞叹于你的火红眼时，你又展现出你的性感。当我沉醉于你的愤怒时，你又将温柔给了我。酷拉皮卡，你总能带给我新的感觉，让我多了解你一点，就多喜欢你一点，你让我无时不刻都在心动。”  
他闭上眼睛。  
心脏在胸膛中平稳地跳动着。  
这颗心脏在过去二十几年一直这样尽职尽责地工作着，但库洛洛从未像今天这样感受到它的存在。血液从心脏中泵出，顺着血管流向四肢，使全身也都暖洋洋地。  
“我曾想过，要把你的双眼剜出来收藏。可是我太矛盾了，我不知道该把你这双眼睛停留在哪一刻。愤怒的火红眼很美丽，它冷静的时候更慑人。发情前的娇羞，高潮后的余韵。哪一个我都无法放弃。我只想拥有你，全部的你。”  
他睁开眼睛，目光中，平静不再，有的只是赤裸裸的欲望，如同清水在火焰的作用下，膨胀翻涌的气泡。  
任何一个性腺发育正常的Omega，都无法阻挡这样的攻势。  
“谢谢你的喜欢。但正如我所说，我现在无暇考虑情爱。现在，我必须复仇，只有复仇。”  
库洛洛轻叹了一口气，“我明白。但是……明知道你面前的路通向深渊……”  
“你这句话是什么意思？”酷拉皮卡冷冷地看向库洛洛，“通向深渊？你认为我一定会输给幻影旅团？”  
库洛洛语气异常肯定，“从我的角度看来，你没有任何优势。你的战斗实力在同辈中已算是佼佼者，但和旅团成员比起来还有很大差距。除此之外，旅团大多三两成行，但你惯于单打独斗。旅团心硬，但你心软。况且现在，他们掌握了你的弱点，战斗时的弱点，以及，情感上的弱点。所以，我不认为，旅团有任何理由败给你。”  
这一番话给酷拉皮卡噎在原地。  
但库洛洛又继续说，“退一步说，即使你真的成功复仇，将幻影旅团的成员全部杀了，到那时，你会怎么样呢？自杀么？”库洛洛轻笑，笑中带着酷拉皮卡看不懂的温柔，“你还没想起，为了复仇，你做过什么把？”  
“为了收集火红眼，也是为了收集幻影旅团的情报，你进入了诺斯拉家族。你通过贩卖成瘾性药物，确立了诺斯拉家族的地位，也确立了你一把手的地位。之后你为了巩固自己的权势，劝说莱纳将妮翁许配给高官，将反对你的人全部清理掉，又将来复仇的人斩草除根。这些只是妮翁小姐告诉我的，你所做的，冰山一角。”  
“说实话，这些事情对我来说，并不算什么。但是我很好奇，你是怎么以复仇之名，做下这些事的，毕竟在我眼里，这些事，和旅团做的那些事，没有什么区别。”  
库洛洛看见，酷拉皮卡的脸色越来越白。他显然想起了什么，身体微微颤抖，像是一条小奶狗，面对着巨兽，一边露出尖利的牙齿，一边不由自主地后退。他三次开口想要说些什么，但三次都没能说话来，最后他的喉咙里只发出了一声干哑的声音。  
这样的酷拉皮卡令人心疼。  
库洛洛软化了他的语气，他站起身，一只手拍上了酷拉皮卡的肩膀，嘴唇凑到酷拉皮卡的耳边，轻声地，用恶魔般低沉而蛊惑的声音，说，“酷拉皮卡，你一直生活在扭曲之中，你一边希冀着复仇之后你的心灵能够得到解脱，又一边违背本心、扼杀欲望，给自己戴上更沉重的枷锁。当你终于踏着成山的尸体复仇成功，你将如何清算自己呢？”  
魔鬼也会引用圣经。  
“逝者已逝，生者如斯。别把自己束缚在过去。放下复仇吧，好么？”  
钟声响起。  
声波在会堂中一圈一圈地散开。  
主持人上台，话筒中传来优雅动听的声音。落座的宾客们安静下来。  
酷拉皮卡的脸紧绷着。他的双手死死地捏住栏杆，几乎将栏杆捏变形。他没有出声，他确实没有发出声音，可是他的嘴唇确实摆出了一个‘不’的形状。  
库洛洛不再说话了，他从手上取下戒指，小心地，将那枚戒指放入酷拉皮卡的西装口袋中。然后，他在酷拉皮卡的脸颊处，轻轻地留下一个吻。  
“我明天会依照计划离开，但是如果你后悔了，你随时可以来找我。”  
酷拉皮卡低下头，头发遮住了他的眼睛，将他的整个脸庞都投在阴影里。薄唇轻启，正要说些什么。  
“酷拉皮卡！”香雪大叫一声，从远处跑过来，声音太大，纵然是个孩子，也仍惹来不少目光。香雪跑到两人面前，脸上带着焦急，“酷拉皮卡，不好了，妮翁刚刚被几个Alpha堵住，发情了，现在给她注射了抑制剂，但是不管用！”  
香雪猛冲过来，随之而来的还有Omega发情时香甜的气息，馥郁的香雪兰的味道，以及一丝若有若无的Alpha的信息素。  
酷拉皮卡反应过来。  
他像是从梦里被拉到了现实，他挣开库洛洛，问，“医生到了么，现在安保情况如何。”  
“医生到了，正在检查。Alpha保镖已经全部被撤下去了，楼上现在剩四个Beta保镖正在照看。”  
酷拉皮卡点头，深呼一口气，冷静地安排道，“库洛洛，妮翁发情，我要上楼照看，你留在这里。我会派人拿一份拍卖会授权委托书给你。把火红眼拍下来，无论多少钱。”  
酷拉皮卡说完，未及库洛洛回应，便跟着香雪一起快步向电梯处走去。  
库洛洛只及看到酷拉皮卡一个匆忙的背影，那背影左拐右拐，随后便被墙挡住，不见了。库洛洛眯起眼睛，盯着他们离去的方向。  
香雪很危险，她是云顶杀手，目的不明，而且她能帮助酷拉皮卡恢复记忆，必须尽快除掉。  
但是对于酷拉皮卡……库洛洛有些矛盾。  
酷拉皮卡随时可能恢复记忆，而库洛洛此时没有自保能力，因此，离开酷拉皮卡，这对他来说是最正确的决定。  
以前有那么一份保镖协议在，库洛洛跑回流星街，酷拉皮卡有可能追到流星街，所以库洛洛选择留下。但是现在，这任务结束了，两人之间再无关系，他无须再留在酷拉皮卡身边。  
如果酷拉皮卡选择放弃复仇，放弃寻找记忆，库洛洛倒是还有理由留下，可是现在，你也都看到了，库洛洛还能对酷拉皮卡抱有什么希望呢？  
他应该离开了。  
库洛洛盯着酷拉皮卡离开的方向，若有所思。  
“团长！”西索突然出现，“团长，好久不见。”  
库洛洛一愣，但脸色不变，“西索。”  
西索笑着，星星和泪滴在灯光下闪着妖冶的光，“嘻，团长，我刚刚都听到了，真是精彩的表白，想不到团长也有如此深情的一面。”  
库洛洛没理会西索的调侃。他要绕开西索，向楼下去，拍卖会开始了，按照酷拉皮卡的吩咐，他得帮酷拉皮卡把火红眼拍下来。  
可他向左迈一步，西索也跟一步，他向右移一步，西索又挡回来。  
两个回合过后，西索仍不放。  
库洛洛懒得与西索再纠缠，问，“伊路米呢？”  
“伊路米啊，他去执行任务了，暗杀香雪。”西索将一只手指放在唇边，装作一副天真烂漫的样子，用奶糯奶糯的声音，问，“可是啊，人家刚刚明明听到，团长向酷拉皮卡承诺，不伤害香雪，人家听错了么～”  
库洛洛仍旧看着酷拉皮卡远离的方向，冷声说，“任务继续。”  
“嗯嗯，不过，还有一个问题……”西索故意卖起关子，他将尾音拉的又长又甜，压抑不住的笑意从喉咙里传来，好像一场好戏即将上演，“我们在十三层发现了云顶‘献祭’的图案，他们今晚，是不是要动手啦？”  
献祭？动手！  
库洛洛随后反应过来，西索是故意的。  
他立刻扒拉开西索，三两步追到酷拉皮卡离开的地方。  
但是，酷拉皮卡和香雪，他们已乘坐电梯上楼了。  
电梯内空间狭小，暗杀、用毒都是绝佳的场所。更别提香雪是早有准备，而酷拉皮卡刚刚还言之凿凿地说相信香雪。  
可恶。  
库洛洛立刻闪向楼梯。  
西索紧随其后，跟着库洛洛进入了楼梯。


	31. 第三十一只团酷

狭小的电梯里挤满香雪兰的气息。  
酷拉皮卡忍不住抬起手臂，揉揉鼻子，带起的西服让他的腹部有一点异样的蜇痒，他低头看了一眼，是西服口袋。  
他没管那蜇痒，只以为是自己的错觉。  
可是过一会儿，那蜇痒的触感不轻反重。  
他将手深入口袋。  
念石戒指。  
戒指受到念力的蛊动，在酷拉皮卡的手心里轻微的颤抖着。  
有念能力者发动能力？  
酷拉皮卡不动声色，发动凝，但是念力被封住，郁结在体内。他试了三次，体内念力流动越来越快，越来越锋利，像是一个搅拌机似的，搅得他五脏六腑都扭曲起来。可是，身体没有发出任何念力。  
他中招了。  
酷拉皮卡在兜里将戒指戴上，手握成一个拳头。  
对方的能力是强迫人进入绝的状态，不清楚念能力的范围，可能是针对他个人，可能是特定空间，比如这个电梯，也可能是某些条件。  
目标是谁？  
最好的情况下，对方的目标是随便某个人，他只是一不小心受到了牵连，但在最坏的情况下，酷拉皮卡必须假设，对方的目标正是他。  
是谁干的？  
仔细想想，他上楼是因为妮翁发情，现在妮翁身边只剩下Beta保镖五名，所有人都经过他的测谎试验仔细筛查，他们不会是背叛酷拉皮卡的人，香雪也通过这个测谎试验，所以香雪也不是。  
考虑到芭蕉刚刚被杀，他立刻又受到攻击，对方很有可能是觊觎家族一把手的位置……  
现在他和香雪一起，他处于绝的状态，香雪状态不明，但是香雪没有念石戒指，不一定注意到了此次攻击。他必须立刻提醒香雪。无念力者在有念力者面前就是一块生肉。现在人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，只有他和香雪合作，才能有一丝机会。  
想到这儿，酷拉皮卡将拳头拿出来，放松，任由他的手指随着那枚戒指颤抖。  
他希冀能以此传达信息，但他未得到任何回应。  
电梯到了十三层。  
酷拉皮卡感觉他的后腰被硬物抵住。他听见一个熟悉的声音从那个地方传来，低矮冷静，激得他后腰起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，“出去。”  
他被骗了。  
他被，玩弄于股掌。  
一秒前，他还在想，香雪能帮他摆脱这个境地。  
可恶。  
他只能说，库洛洛说的是对的，香雪不是个简单的人物。  
他被香雪抵住，出了电梯。  
拍卖会或许已经开始了，楼道里没有人，静的可怕，只有香雪的皮鞋踩在地上，发出均匀的响声。  
酷拉皮卡问，“你接近我的目的就是这个？”  
香雪回答，“是的。”  
酷拉皮卡问，“是谁派你来的？”  
香雪回答，“亚伯先生委托我来杀死你。”  
亚伯先生？酷拉皮卡在脑中仔细思考了一下这个名字，但没有任何信息。  
这时候，香雪说道，“你也许并不记得这个人。你记得你Omega负责中心的盖医生把，亚伯先生是盖医生的女婿。九月份，盖先生被暗杀。你在参加葬礼时与亚伯先生发生冲突，而后派人杀死亚伯先生全家，亚伯先生恰巧出了门，得以逃脱。他在暗网委托云顶帮助他复仇。”  
原来是仇杀。  
“如果我没记错的话，亚伯已经死了。”酷拉皮卡说，“你的任务可以取消了。”  
香雪没有回答。只是抵着酷拉皮卡的后腰，慢慢地走着。  
“我明白云顶的规则，云顶不会取消任务。所以，如果你担心来自云顶的压力，我可以帮你解决。”  
他们来到了楼道的尽头，转弯，酷拉皮卡拉开楼梯门，进入了楼梯间。  
楼梯间空空荡荡的，阴暗的灯光将整个空间照得更加诡异。  
楼梯间地面上画着一个奇怪的图形，有着鸟的头，蛇的身子，还有马的屁股，酷拉皮卡猜测那可能是云顶献祭的形状，闻上去像是血液混合某种红色颜料加上泥土制成的。  
就在这里了。  
“或者你有什么别的要求，在我能力范围内，我都可以接受……”  
香雪拉过准备好的凳子，登上凳子站在酷拉皮卡身后。她手持一瓶水，从酷拉皮卡的脑袋顶上倒下去。  
仪式开始。  
酷拉皮卡绷紧身体，他能听见身后的动静，一会儿像是在洗手，又一会儿像是在磨刀。他的眼球在视野尽头旋转，找寻着任何可能的退路，“香雪，你能不能告诉我，妮翁怎么样了？”  
酷拉皮卡听到身后的动静顿了一下，“……她没事。”  
“保镖呢？”  
“在她身边。”  
“库洛洛呢？”  
“他也没事。云顶做任务时不会牵连无辜的人，你可以放心。”  
“所以，只有我？”  
“是的，只有你。我们的任务目标就是你。”  
我们？  
酷拉皮卡点点头，他的声音平稳冷静，好像胜券在握，“不得不说，能在这么小的年纪，策划如此周密的一场暗杀，云顶果然人才辈出。你的能力是大范围的念力，很容易被念石察觉到。因此，你为了让我扔掉念石戒指，制造了我和库洛洛的龃龉，留我独身一人。但是，你太天真了。”  
酷拉皮卡将话说到这儿，停止了。  
身后，磨刀的声音也停止了。匕首被重新贴到他的脖颈边。  
但是，他看起来很放松了，甚至抱臂站着，重心被他移动到了左腿上，右腿斜搭在地面上，成了一个直角三角形的形状，最重要的武器——手和腿——都被他收了起来，“如果说在刚才，你对我还有一些威慑力，现在已经没有了。香雪，Time is precious. ”  
虚张声势。  
他举起右手，微屈两指，戒指就在他的食指上忠实的颤抖着，“一意识到有危险，我就给手下发了信号。当你将时间浪费在祈祷的时候，他们正在靠近。我想现在，他们已经抓住你的伙伴了吧。”  
他从容不迫地扭过了头，他能感觉到刀锋在他的侧颈留下辛辣的压力，磨刀水沾在他的脖子上，泛上一丝金属的腥臭味，“你知道，现在，选择权依旧在你。你可以选择和你的小伙伴一起活着离开，提出一个合适的价格，取消任务，或是休整一下，以后再来暗杀我。你也可以选择死，现在杀了我，然后，不仅你，你的伙伴，你的朋友，你的家人，他们都会被杀。你知道，库洛洛会照料好这些事。”  
酷拉皮卡的眼睛直直的盯着香雪，香雪眼睛也恶狠狠地盯着酷拉皮卡，她似乎在斟酌酷拉皮卡的话中有几分真意。  
酷拉皮卡一边定住他的眼球，装出一副胸有成竹的样子，一边让注意力在视野内跑马：匕首是特制的，精钢材质，镂空雕刻；香雪脚踩的凳子可能有四十厘米高，两腿，易倒；他们离楼梯门口有一米左右的距离，门是厚铁制，或许可以抵御一次攻击。  
但是，即使他能逃到铁门之外，香雪也很快能追上他。  
他需要一个机会。  
“这不怪你，香雪。”酷拉皮卡说，“你的年龄太小，缺乏经验，我猜测这是你第一次或者第二次任务？”  
没有回答。  
“云顶应该换一个人来。顺便一提，我并不清楚下令杀掉亚伯的是谁。我失忆了……”  
在酷拉皮卡用垃圾话填充时间的时候，机会来了。  
念石戒指被一股强大的力量吸引，向楼内招摇着身体，酷拉皮卡立刻反应过来，踢翻香雪的凳子。香雪是后一步反应过来的。那时候，她重心不稳，身体斜在空中，她不得不转了一圈，调整好身体，扔出匕首。  
匕首插进铁门里。  
香雪落地，一步窜到门前，将匕首拔出来。开门，扑倒酷拉皮卡。  
就在此时，一个陌生的声音响起，“啊，酷拉皮卡，我刚好在找你，你知道库洛洛在哪儿么？”


	32. 第三十二只团酷

一个男人，一个女孩。  
强烈的杀气，危险的气息，酷拉皮卡不由得看向那个男人。  
伊路米·揍敌客。  
酷拉皮卡曾在他整理的资料上看到过这个人，揍敌客家族的长子，杀手，性别男，属性Alpha，性向不明，兴趣不明，资产不明。  
他穿着一身绿色，腰腹被一条红色的布条绑住，露出纤细的腰肢，两条手臂是赤裸的，肌肉在手臂上被调教成完美的形状，在灯光下散发出野性的气息。他脚上穿着轻巧的黑色布鞋，鞋子落地，悄无声息。  
念石察觉到的念力就是来源于这个人，伊路米，他开启了圆，距离有大半个楼层那么远，杀气布满整个圆，令人难以呼吸。  
酷拉皮卡一直盯着伊路米，汗毛乍起，直到伊路米收回了圆，他的眼球才得以稍稍地转动。  
这个时候，他才发现的那个女孩儿——香雪。  
香雪？  
“酷拉皮卡，库洛洛在哪儿？”伊路米问，他指了指自己手边的香雪，又指了指酷拉皮卡身上的香雪，说，“库洛洛委托我杀掉香雪，给了我一份钱，但是我来到这里，看到有两个香雪。他们是云顶双胞胎杀手，两个人都叫香雪，大香雪和小香雪，不知道库洛洛想杀掉哪个，所以找他问问。”  
他说大香雪的时候，指了指他手边那个哭泣的小女孩，女孩眼睛哭得红肿了，小脸惨白的，挂着没抹干净的水渍。  
他说小香雪的时候，指向了酷拉皮卡身上的香雪，小香雪身体一顿，立刻反应过来，她将酷拉皮卡拉坐起来挡在身前，她自己只留一个脑袋，露在酷拉皮卡的肩膀处。  
小香雪谨慎地说，“库洛洛在楼下，一层，拍卖会现场。”  
“嗯，我猜他也在那里。那我下去找他，拜拜。”伊路米说完，向酷拉皮卡摆摆手，意思他要走。  
“喂，等等……”酷拉皮卡刚刚出声，小香雪的匕首立刻逼上他的喉咙，他不得已闭上嘴。  
伊路米停下脚步，“怎么了？”  
伊路米视线移到酷拉皮卡脸上，到匕首，再到小香雪脸上。他什么都没说，但是无神的目光已经足够有威慑力。  
小香雪不得已，将匕首移开了一点。  
酷拉皮卡说，“别离开，我会被杀。”  
这是再显然不过的事实，伊路米也知道这一点，但是，“这和我有什么关系？”  
“库洛洛委托你来杀了香雪，目的是为了保护我的安全。”  
伊路米语气依旧不咸不淡，“我从不揣测委托人的真实目的。”  
“那我向你发出新的委托，杀了两个香雪。”  
伊路米摊手，“酷拉皮卡，我也从不同时接多个任务。”  
眼见着伊路米要走，大香雪也要被带走，酷拉皮卡大声说，“库洛洛会过来的！”  
伊路米停住脚步。  
“你不用去找他，伊路米，库洛洛会过来找我的，他已经知道我陷入了危险。”  
这番话，虽然从酷拉皮卡的角度纯属胡扯，因为酷拉皮卡认为，库洛洛既不知道他已经遇险，即使知道了，也不一定会来。但是，从现实角度，这番话倒确实是事实。  
小香雪的匕首又一次停在了酷拉皮卡的脖颈边。  
伊路米说，“好吧，酷拉皮卡，你说的对，我最好留在这里等库洛洛，但是，如果你希望我留在这里能够救你，你就错了。”  
话风不对。  
酷拉皮卡知道伊路米不在乎他，不会救他，但是哪怕伊路米说得委婉一点，他都能有一些回旋的余地。  
他大吸了一口气，空气中，香雪兰的气味稍微淡了一些，冷冽清新的空气冲刷着酷拉皮卡的身体。应激反应使他体内的念力又涌动起来，凛冽的念力如同刀片一样切割着他的身体，在肉和骨头上留下疼痛。  
伊路米继续说，“作为奇犽的大哥，我认为你死掉也没什么不好。”  
伊路米话音刚落，小香雪随即开始念祷告词。她念的极快，声音极低，词语在她的嘴间上下翻动，发出含糊不清的声音。  
可恶。  
念力在酷拉皮卡的身体内横冲直撞，仿佛一千只尖锐红色指甲在他的体内肆意搅拌。但他的体表好像有一层厚厚的铠甲，拒绝任何体内的念力散出。  
他依稀记得，他的脑袋里有相似的知识。  
初识念力的人能够集起微量的念力，但通常找不到穴位，也就是沟通身体内外的念力通道。这个时候，可以由外界打入巨量的念力，打开穴位。  
但是现在这个情况，他能够请谁帮个忙呢？  
香雪的祈祷到了尾声。  
声音戛然而止，楼道再次恢复安静。  
“香雪，停下，我保证，库洛洛会取消委托，放你们一条生路。”  
酷拉皮卡呼吸急促，冷冽新鲜的空气不断地被他吸入身体。  
小香雪只是说，“悔悟吧，酷拉皮卡。”  
“等等！”  
匕首落下。  
酷拉皮卡左手猛地打向小香雪的肚子。念力从酷拉皮卡的左手进入了他的身体，巨大的念力碾过左臂，直冲心脏，疼痛使酷拉皮卡出了一层冷汗。酷拉皮卡引导念力压过胸口，通过右臂，冲到了酷拉皮卡的右手小指。  
“审判的小指链！”  
残缺不全的锁链从小指根部射出，直取大香雪的心脏。  
场面静止，像是雕塑一样。  
匕首压在酷拉皮卡的动脉上，血液从皮肤上的伤口处渗出来，沿着刀锋流下去，滴落在地上。  
酷拉皮卡左手骨折了，手掌向内撅着，桡骨从掌根处露出来，白厉厉地晾着。他的心脏也承受了很大的压力，一口血从他的胸口处涌了上来，剌过嗓子，吐到地上。  
“现在，咳……”酷拉皮卡呼吸不稳，话音中带着血腥味，“现在，我们能谈一谈了吧。”  
他的右手臂，毛细血管破碎，整条手臂都缠绕着血纹，左手臂更不必说，全都红了，有的地方从内部被切开了，露出骨头，那是散出的念力割出的一条路。西服已经被炸开了，只剩下一块块布条耷拉在他的身上。  
他支撑不住手臂，垂到身侧，锁链落在地上，互相碰撞，叮当作响。  
大香雪双手捂住脸，啪的一声软在地上。就是她，在小香雪落刀前，大吼了一声“等等”。  
“对不起……酷拉皮卡先生……对不起……”她哭了，声音闷在手掌中，“对不起……我不该骗你的……”  
酷拉皮卡没回应。  
这时候的他还以为，整个局面是掌握在小香雪的手里，或是他的手里，掌握在两个手持利器的人手里。总之，他以为，大香雪只是一个筹码，他和小香雪交易的筹码。  
酷拉皮卡警告，“如果你轻举妄动的话，我就杀掉她。”  
“没有退路了。”小香雪的语气出奇的冷静，“姐姐，自杀吧，我们必须完成任务。”  
什么。  
酷拉皮卡抽吸了一声。  
如果酷拉皮卡没猜错的话，小香雪停止攻击就是因为他手上拿着大香雪的性命，现在她却让大香雪自杀，语气中，好像这是一件光荣的事？怎么回事？  
看出酷拉皮卡的不解，伊路米解释，“云顶戒规。有一条是不可以背叛亲人族人朋友，也就是说，如果小香雪下手杀了你，导致大香雪死亡的话，这就是背叛，违反戒规。另一条规则是不畏义死，必须完成任务。因此，大香雪必须自杀。”伊路米摊手耸肩，“有点奇怪对吧？”  
何止是有点奇怪，简直是疯狂。  
为了完成任务，为了复仇，甚至不惜自杀，毁掉自己的人生，云顶的人都疯了么？  
酷拉皮卡再看大香雪，怎么回事，大香雪的脸上竟然带着痛苦和屈服，她真的要这样做？  
“大香雪，你听我说，不要听小香雪的话，不要自杀。”  
“你们的委托人，亚伯已经死了，他全家都已经过世，他们的仇恨也已经随着他们的死亡而消失了，你们再继续任务也毫无意义。你才十二岁，如果你活到一百二十岁的话，这才是你的人生的十分之一，你还有很多的可能性，你没有必要亲手毁灭这些可能性，对么？”  
不知道为什么，酷拉皮卡突然想起一句库洛洛说的话，他脱口而出，“逝者已逝，生者如斯。别把自己的未来束缚在这一次任务上。”


	33. 第三十三只团酷

选择权在大香雪手上。  
大香雪打开戒指，倒钩如同蝎子的毒刺。她说过，那个戒指是云顶杀手用来自戕的。  
她是认真的。  
但她立刻将尖刺合上，握紧拳头，泪水从她的两颊流下来，她轻轻的摇头，“我办不到……对不起……对不起……”  
“姐姐，你忘了我们的戒律了么？”  
“对不起……”  
“姐姐，这样的僵持对我们很不利，如果库洛洛找上来，一切都结束了，你知道的吧？”  
大香雪点点头，又无力地摇摇头，声音埋在喉咙里，模糊不清，“酷拉皮卡先生，求求你……你说过……如果帮你恢复记忆，你什么条件都会答应的，对吧？”大香雪抬起头来，被泪水淹没的眼睛看向酷拉皮卡，长长的睫毛上挂着水珠。  
酷拉皮卡，事实上，他是到了这个时候，才有机会，仔细看看大香雪。  
他会突然感觉，大香雪和小香雪其实很好分辨。他知道，他最开始接触的是大香雪，那个纤细害羞的小女孩儿，说话柔柔软软，叫人的时候客客气气，会叫“酷拉皮卡先生”、“妮翁小姐”，会哭会笑，会让人感觉她不是一个杀手，而是一个还未长开的Omega。  
小香雪则全然不同，她气场很足，有着一股Alpha的气势，除了需要表现的软弱，她总是坚硬的，叫人时只叫名字，拒人千里之外。  
“是的，我可以答应你的任何条件。”  
小香雪大吼，“他在骗你！如果你没有被捉住，我们还有下一次的机会，但是现在，已经没有退路了。”  
大香雪捂住脸，声音闷闷的，“我不知道，酷拉皮卡先生，我恳求您能放我们一马……亚伯先生已经死了，我不知道我们再这样坚持下去有什么意义，为什么要为一个死人毁了三个活人呢，我真的不明白……”  
“死了？”小香雪冷笑一声，“死了又怎么样？无论他是死了，残了，失忆了，或者后悔了，原谅了，害怕了，云顶都不会取消任务。我们所忠实得只是委托任务那一刻的委托人，即使，后来，委托人背叛了那时的自己，云顶也绝对不会背叛他！”  
话音刚落，突然，念石有了感应，楼梯间传来念力波动。  
就在这时，一只念针直插小香雪的门面。  
楼梯门被破开，小丑‘呦’地一声窜出来，一把扑向了酷拉皮卡。巨大的冲力让酷拉皮卡头晕目眩，他只感觉他的桡骨在地上摩擦出很长一段距离，发出刺耳的声音，最后那骨头划到瓷砖缝儿间，磕噔一下，才堪堪停下。  
疼痛让酷拉皮卡无法呼吸。  
“不许抢我的任务目标。”伊路米捻着念针，发出危险的气息。  
“好好～”西索扭过头，从酷拉皮卡的身上下来，又蹦蹦跳跳地来到伊路米身边。  
酷拉皮卡才从疼痛中恢复过来，库洛洛来到了他的面前，“你没事么？”  
酷拉皮卡没说话。  
气氛尴尬。  
酷拉皮卡试了试身上的念力。脱离了香雪的束缚，念力似乎渐渐可以使用了。他低着头，默默地，用治愈的小指链治疗身上的伤口。  
西索问，“香雪的念能力是什么，酷拉皮卡也会中招？”  
伊路米回答，“不知道。”  
西索说，“不知道念能力，伊路米都要抢先攻击香雪，是怕我分你的尾款嘛～”  
伊路米指了指酷拉皮卡，“酷拉皮卡攻击过，没事。”  
西索扭头看向酷拉皮卡，酷拉皮卡正在把错位的骨头硬掰回来，骨头渣发出类似啮噬动物的声音。西索狭长的眼睛眯成了一条缝，“这才不叫没事～”  
伊路米没有理会西索，他对库洛洛抬了抬下巴，问，“库洛洛，两个香雪，杀哪个？”  
酷拉皮卡治疗伤口的手顿了一下。  
库洛洛扭过头，他的眼睛在大香雪和小香雪之间绕了一圈，不咸不淡，最后，他看向酷拉皮卡，“酷拉皮卡，你来决定把。”  
听见库洛洛的话，酷拉皮卡抬起头。  
其实没有什么需要决定的，最好是两个都杀，斩草除根。如果只能选一个，那肯定是威胁更大的小香雪。  
他清楚的记得小香雪在他脖颈边说话的声音，冰冷坚硬，好像一块石头。  
“杀掉……”他看向小香雪。  
他到了现在，才有机会，后退一步，离远一点，像是一个画家一样看看小香雪。他一直以为，小香雪是块石头，一个小孩的身体里藏了一个杀手的灵魂，绝对的坚硬，绝对的冷酷，绝对的无情。  
但现在，他迷惑了。  
小香雪被插上了念针，双眼无神地看向酷拉皮卡的方向。她的脸上带着未抹去的泪痕。  
原来，在小香雪劝大香雪自杀的时候，她也一直在流泪。  
酷拉皮卡甚至没有听到小香雪语气中的颤抖和哭腔，但她确实流泪了。  
“杀掉……”  
酷拉皮卡的嗓子火辣辣的，难以出声。拦住他的不是小香雪的眼泪，而是小香雪的决心。  
酷拉皮卡明白小香雪，就像他明白一个殉道者，就像他明白他自己。仇恨必须得到清洗，死去的或许已经死去了，活着的必须受到惩罚。  
不计成本，不计代价。  
“酷拉皮卡先生，不要，求求您，您答应过我的！”  
酷拉皮卡垂下头。  
大香雪哭喊的声音在酷拉皮卡的耳边盘旋。  
小香雪本该惩罚的，是酷拉皮卡。但事实上，小香雪只是让她自己和大香雪陷入了痛苦。  
多么讽刺。  
“酷拉皮卡，你还好么？”库洛洛拍了拍酷拉皮卡的肩膀，在酷拉皮卡的耳边小声说，“如果你想复仇，恢复记忆，你可以留下大香雪。”  
库洛洛继续说，“我猜测，大香雪的能力是记忆共享，小香雪的能力是攻击类。大香雪首先接近你，获取你的信任。在空艇到达圣马布之后，小香雪从大香雪那里接收到了记忆，代替大香雪继续接触你……酷拉皮卡，你在听么？”  
酷拉皮卡点点头。  
他感觉到，库洛洛将手放在他的脸颊上，轻柔的摩挲着。  
他知道，库洛洛一定是在温柔地看着他，就连说‘复仇’、‘恢复记忆’时，也是温柔的。  
但是，酷拉皮卡看过库洛洛迷茫的眼神，当库洛洛摊开身体，靠在栏杆上，虔诚地看着天空时，他的眼睛似乎在说，‘酷拉皮卡，我到底该拿你怎么办？’  
复仇是为了惩罚敌人，不是为了惩罚自己，尤其不是为了让爱的人陷入痛苦。  
酷拉皮卡明白，他没得选择，但是至少，香雪……  
“暂时，”酷拉皮卡说，“暂时，留下他们吧。把他们关到单独的房间。”  
手腕治愈了，酷拉皮卡站起身，将破碎的布条子脱下来，伸手对库洛洛说，“把西装给我，我去参加拍卖会。你留在这里，把事情处理好。”  
库洛洛脱下外套。  
刚刚从身上脱下来的西装，暖暖的，带着库洛洛的气息。  
酷拉皮卡接过来，披在身上，库洛洛的味道也就将他完全的包裹起来，好像是，就这样，托着他，抱着他，承诺永远也不会离开。


	34. 第三十四只团酷

库洛洛躺在别墅的沙发上。  
他将两个香雪安排好了，他用大香雪威胁小香雪，又用小香雪威胁大香雪，总之是把他们控制住了。  
他又派人检查了妮翁的状态，确认无碍。  
然后，他才回到自己的房间。  
他没带很多东西，房间里也少有他存在的痕迹，他拿了一个黑色塑料袋，将他用过的东西全部清理在塑料袋里，牙刷、牙膏、杯子、毛巾、衬衫、西服。他重新换上了他的毛皮大衣，里面赤裸着，露出结实的腹肌。  
他只是，没有将绷带拆掉。  
倒十字架隐藏在绷带下，隐藏在阴暗处。  
库洛洛躺在沙发上，双目无神地盯着天花板上的灯，一只腿搭在沙发边，另一只腿踩在地上。  
他要走了。  
当酷拉皮卡留下大小香雪的性命的时候，库洛洛更加肯定了这一点。酷拉皮卡为了能够恢复记忆，甚至不惜饶过小香雪，他再留在这里也毫无意义。  
但是，酷拉皮卡能照顾好自己么？  
库洛洛的眼前浮现出酷拉皮卡的样子，不是他坚强的样子，而是，柔软的模样——他发情时潮红的耳尖，昏迷时苍白的脸颊，还有说出冷酷无情的话语时翕动的蜜唇和紧握的双拳。  
酷拉皮卡。  
库洛洛闭上眼睛，陷入了回忆。  
没一会儿，别墅外的响动就把他惊醒了。  
他坐起来。  
他知道，是酷拉皮卡回来了。  
他坐在沙发上，静静地等待着。  
他能听到。  
他听得很清楚。  
酷拉皮卡先和保镖确认了别墅内的值班情况，然后他上楼去看望妮翁，待了不到五分钟，他下楼，又去看了香雪，这次待得久一点，可能有十五分钟。  
紧接着，酷拉皮卡的步子走到库洛洛的房间门前，步伐犹豫，前后左右的挪动了几步，终于，还是走远了。  
酷拉皮卡去厨房，吃了一点夜宵。然后，他踏着犹豫的步子又来到了库洛洛的房间门前。  
库洛洛站起来，缓步走向门口。可是没等到他开门，酷拉皮卡再次走远了。  
第三次，库洛洛没有等酷拉皮卡敲门，他直接将门打开，靠在门框上。  
酷拉皮卡进别墅的时候，首先就看到了库洛洛，他的目光迟疑地从库洛洛的脸上，移到库洛洛赤裸的胸口，腹肌，然后看向了地面，“……库洛洛。”  
“我听到你的脚步声，但我开门的时候，你已经走远了。”  
酷拉皮卡走近了，但他并不看库洛洛，只是低头看着地面。他手里拿着一张纸，那张纸随着行走带起的风而上下摆动着身体，发出清脆的响动。  
“我，忘了点东西在车里，所以，去取这个。”酷拉皮卡抖了抖手中的那张纸。  
库洛洛问，“火红眼呢，你拍下来了？”  
酷拉皮卡摇摇头，“我去晚了，火红眼流拍了。”  
库洛洛说，“没关系，还有机会。”  
酷拉皮卡走近了，库洛洛才看到酷拉皮卡身上还套着他的西服外套，外套有点大，不合身材，显得酷拉皮卡像是个偷穿Alpha衣服的Omega。酷拉皮卡双手垂下的时候，袖子遮住了他的整个手，只有指尖间或从袖口处显露出来，纤细诱人。  
库洛洛呼吸一滞，复又看向天花板。  
“库洛洛，我……我是来向你道歉的，对不起。”  
库洛洛没说话，他站直身体，看向酷拉皮卡。他看见酷拉皮卡的眼睛躲闪了一下。  
“道歉，有三个原因。第一，香雪的事，是我托大，没有足够警惕，对不起。第二，我今天，我说的话，太严重了，没有考虑到你的感情，伤害了你，对不起。第三，我……”  
酷拉皮卡大呼了一口气，摇摇头，“我忍不住想向你道歉，对不起，我应该断的更干脆一点，但是……”  
话卡在酷拉皮卡的嗓子里，但是什么？他没有说清楚，也不想说清楚。  
“总之，这个，就算是，赔礼。”  
酷拉皮卡将手中的那张纸递给库洛洛。  
库洛洛接过纸，展平。  
那是一张拍卖行开具的提货单。  
买家：酷拉皮卡  
价格：贰拾肆亿戒尼  
拍品：《死地·云顶》  
“我不知道，你想不想要这幅画，我就是……我想送给你。”  
库洛洛不知道他此时应该露出怎样的表情。  
他此前从未收到过礼物，他确实送过很多礼物，但他从未收到过，这是第一次。他突然感觉，直到他收到这份礼物后，他才明白送礼物的意义。酷拉皮卡伸出的手指，柔软潮湿，戒指安稳地戴在那里。  
库洛洛苦笑了一下，他觉得，酷拉皮卡说的对，确实应该道歉，为这些犹豫，为这些蛊惑。  
他将那张纸推到酷拉皮卡怀里，转身，走回了卧室。  
酷拉皮卡会错意，跟着库洛洛进入卧室，将房间门关上，“如果你不方便运输保存的话，诺斯拉家族可以帮你运到……”  
库洛洛打断酷拉皮卡，“我对这幅画的兴趣，是装出来的，那只是为了提醒你云顶的危险。”  
酷拉皮卡涨红了脸颊。  
“你知道我想要什么。”  
库洛洛慢慢地走到酷拉皮卡面前，深邃的眼眸中翻涌着情欲。  
他拉起酷拉皮卡的右手，托到酷拉皮卡面前。双掌相碰，他能感觉到酷拉皮卡的手心里出了一层汗，指尖冰凉。  
他两指钳住那枚戒指。  
戒指光滑的触感刮着酷拉皮卡的指腹，从手指根部到第二关节。过了那个关节后，手指最粗的地方就过去了，戒指只是虚虚地蹭着他的手指，即将脱落。  
酷拉皮卡蜷缩起指尖，指尖的肌肉因用力而颤抖着。  
库洛洛直视酷拉皮卡的眼睛。  
酷拉皮卡看向一边，握起拳头，戒指坚实的触感顶在他的掌心。  
“你不喜欢这幅画，那就算了，如果你有心仪的赔礼，你可以随时和我联系。至于念石戒指……我发现念石在战斗中很好用，我会保留它，作为防御武器。”  
酷拉皮卡说罢，转身即走。一股强大的力量却将他整个人抛起来。落下时，他的后背重重地摔到了沙发上，沙发骨架磕到他的脊柱不知道哪块骨头，疼得他头晕目眩。  
他还未能起身，库洛洛已经欺身上来，眼睛里是他从未见过的粗暴。  
库洛洛勾起嘴角，摆出惯常的假笑。  
“那么，”库洛洛钳住那只握有戒指的拳头，拉至酷拉皮卡头顶，一把钉在沙发上，“让我来告诉你吧，什么是我心仪的赔礼……”


	35. 第三十五只团酷

酷拉皮卡能嗅到库洛洛的怒气。  
粗砺的舌头深入他的口腔，像是刀片一样，刮过口腔的每一处，纠缠着，搅拌着，唾液从相触的地方分泌出来，被对方夺走，撕扯下肚。  
仅仅是接吻，酷拉皮卡都能感觉到，情欲的热度随着对方的每一次呼吸抚摸着他的脸颊，带起细密的鸡皮疙瘩。  
酷拉皮卡想推开库洛洛。  
触手，是库洛洛的胸膛，如同炙铁，坚硬滚烫。  
这股烈火点燃了他冰凉的指尖，他打了一个冷颤，手指蜷缩起来，但他的手立刻被库洛洛捉住，拉过头顶。  
呼吸从唇边，到脖颈，留下几个缠绵的吻，又到了酷拉皮卡的胸口。  
衣服被一把拉开，扣子绷裂，弹跳了几下，落在地上。  
“在我没生气前，你最好放开额嗯……”  
一边是湿润的舌尖，玩弄着红樱，另一边是干燥的手指，拨弄，挑逗。一股瘙痒从挺起的红樱直插身体，到达身体深处，深处的深处。酷拉皮卡禁不住挺起胸膛，复又落下，左扭，右摆，但那股瘙痒如影随形。  
库洛洛舔舐着酷拉皮卡的胸口，毛皮大衣也随之上下扇动。垂下的长毛，间或拂过酷拉皮卡的小腹，都能听到一声压抑的呻吟。  
欲火从酷拉皮卡的腰背燃烧起来，他绷紧肌肉，可火舌在他的骨髓里横行，向下，向隐秘的深处，向他双腿之间，分身中炙热的管道，它慢慢地探着，像是小蛇的芯子，搔弄着，灼烧着，最后，化成淫液，从那翕动的小孔中流出来，沾湿底裤。  
库洛洛也来到那处隐秘的地方。  
皮带被解开，褪下。  
金属的碰撞，布料的摩擦。  
酷拉皮卡忍不住拱起腿，一脚踹在库洛洛的肩膀上，“够了，到此为止……唔……”  
西装裤被拉下，虚虚地挂在大腿上。底裤露出来，纯白平角，分身鼓起，顶起一个小山丘，山丘顶端有一个湿斑，范围还在不断扩大。  
转眼，底裤被撕碎。  
分身接触到冰凉的空气，颤抖了一下，但很快吐出了更多的液体。  
Omega的分身发育的不是很大，粉嫩可爱，看起来是少经人事的样子。金黄的毛发稀疏地散布在分身周围，被汗液沾湿了，亮晶晶地招摇着。  
库洛洛一口吞下酷拉皮卡的分身。  
舌头绕着柱身旋转向上，舔过每一处筋肉，留下难以压抑的喘息。  
将分身全部沾湿后，库洛洛将酷拉皮卡的分身吐出来。这时候，酷拉皮卡再说不出什么拒绝的话，双手抓住沙发布套，右脚虚虚地踩在库洛洛的肩膀上，身上泛出一层汗液，油亮诱人。  
库洛洛再次张开口。  
他手指缠住了柱身，上下抚动。  
口腔含住分身前端，舌尖开垦着分身前端的那处缝隙。  
那是一处嫩肉，仅仅干燥指腹的触碰也会引起辛辣的疼痛。酷拉皮卡的全身瞬间绷紧了，腰部弓起，无意识地张大了口，像是一只脱水的鱼。  
全身都在呻吟，带着娇喘，带着疼痛。  
“嗯哈……那里……哈……唔嗯……”  
缝隙中流出更多液体。咸湿，苦涩。舌头总是很快将那些液体舔净，缝隙左边，嫩肉右边，舌尖甚至小小地探入那处缝隙之间，挖掘着更深的地方。  
刺激强烈，那处缝隙，闭合之间，吐出了更多更滋润的淫液。  
“嗯啊……放开……疼……嗯哈……”  
酷拉皮卡的呻吟中带上了一丝哭腔。  
右脚用力，想将对方踹开，可全身却好似被卸了力气。  
一滴汗液，从他的膝窝处流下，划过浑圆雪白的大腿，汇入两股之间，流入淫靡的小穴，不见了。  
舔舐越来越快，抚动也越来越快。  
分身颤抖着 ，在这猛烈攻击之下，蓄势待发。  
库洛洛突然吐出分身，手指按上那处嫩肉。  
好像被一块粗砺的砂石打磨着，抠挖着。疼痛，混着强烈的刺激，猛地顶上了酷拉皮卡的大脑。  
他缩成一只虾米，双腿加紧，小腹小幅快速地上下抽搐。一股热流从腰部直冲分身。  
酷拉皮卡只感觉眼前白光一闪，精液喷射出来。  
酷拉皮卡双眼模糊不清，生理性的泪水覆盖在火红眼上，他过了好一会儿，才勉强回到了现实，他撑着身体坐起来，入目，是同样全身潮湿的库洛洛。  
库洛洛的分身顶在裤裆里，张牙舞爪。  
“我，我得走了……”  
“还没结束呢，酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛微笑着，站起来，“这次，我要上你。”  
库洛洛将酷拉皮卡翻了个身，按在沙发上，分身刺入进去。  
也许这令人难以置信，但是这确实是他们的第一次做爱，真正的做爱，一个人进入另一个人身体，做活塞运动，然后射精的那一种。  
上一次发情……  
上一次发情，库洛洛没有真正的碰触酷拉皮卡，只是玩弄，用他兴奋时散发出那少得可怜的Alpha信息素，抚慰发情的酷拉皮卡。  
安全套被买回来，但未被使用过。  
毕竟，主人也许会抚慰发情的小猫，但谁会因此而硬起来呢。  
库洛洛猛地刺入分身，又猛地拔出来。  
酷拉皮卡半跪在沙发上，一只手臂勉强支撑着，另一只手被库洛洛拉在背后。  
手心握成拳头，戒指顶在掌心。  
就是这一只手，被库洛洛拉住。  
酷拉皮卡发出的声音，从命令变成呻吟，从呻吟变成求饶，再从求饶变成哭喊，那只手却从未放开。


	36. 第三十六只团酷

他们做了很多次。  
等库洛洛平静下来，已经凌晨两点了，那时候，酷拉皮卡早晕了过去。外面下了雨，稀稀拉拉地打在玻璃上。玻璃上还有上次香雪碰撞留下的白色裂纹，像是蜘蛛网，挂着晶莹的雨水。  
库洛洛背对着窗户，汗液从他的发梢间滴落，划过背后的黑色纹身，嗖地一下，不见了。  
————  
酷拉皮卡挣扎地醒了过来，身体酸软，嗓子干裂，但最重要的是，他全身被收拾的干干净净，后穴里面也……  
咳咳。  
但是，他居然晕了过去？  
发情期晕过去还可以理解，但是他昨天居然晕了过去。  
药物中毒？身体虚弱？香雪念力的副作用？  
思维刚一清醒，酷拉皮卡就忙不迭地督促大脑运作起来。妮翁的状态，香雪的处置，对莱纳的汇报总结，一桩桩一件件都在酷拉皮卡的脑内安排明白。  
然后，当他终于走出思维的泥潭，将手探向被窝的另一侧，那时候，被窝早就凉了。  
失落感钻入心脏。  
酷拉皮卡放空思想，握紧拳头。  
卧室门突然被打开，库洛洛和西索走了进来。  
酷拉皮卡还没整理好表情，落寞显露得一清二楚，他立刻将拳头盖在眼睛上，装作刚刚睡醒伸个懒腰的样子。  
“酷拉皮卡，库洛洛和我说了你的念能力，好有趣，我也想玩～”西索没注意到酷拉皮卡的不对，只是蹦着欢快的步子冲到酷拉皮卡面前，单膝跪下，双手捧起酷拉皮卡的右手，放在他的胸口，“酷拉皮卡，命令我吧，什么都可以。”  
啊？  
这是什么虎狼之词。  
西索怕不是个傻子吧。  
“什么意思？”  
西索眯着眼睛笑，“你的念能力，小拇指的戒律锁链，缠住我的心脏，让我做你的奴隶把～”  
酷拉皮卡瞄了一眼库洛洛，后者只是对他点了点头。他不知道他们在计划什么，但是考虑到，西索昨天救了他，他无法拒绝。  
“好吧……”  
小指的戒律之链射出，插入西索的胸膛，锁链在心脏上缠绕了几圈，最后尖刺抵在心脏上，随着心脏的每一次跳动而上下起伏。  
“啊❤～”娇嫩的呻吟。尖锐而婉转的声音从西索的喉咙里发出来。酷拉皮卡左手撑住脑袋，尴尬地看向另一边。这别墅的隔音效果怎么样啊，西索叫的这么大声，会不会传出去。  
“啊❤～”西索眯起眼睛，舌尖舔舐着红润的嘴唇，一副享受的样子。酷拉皮卡能瞄到，西索了分身硬了，顶在裤裆里，Alpha的味道随之发散出来。  
库洛洛正在旁边，仍然微笑着。  
酷拉皮卡忍不住瞪了库洛洛一眼。  
突然，卧室门再一次被打开，粗暴地打断了西索的呻吟。  
“啊，伊路米……”酷拉皮卡吞了吞口水，正要解释什么。伊路米转身就跑。西索顿了一下，委屈地叫了一声‘伊路米’，转身也追。  
锁链仍缠在西索的心脏上，西索跑开时带起的冲力将酷拉皮卡猛地带至空中，酷拉皮卡只来得及收回锁链，便一下子被库洛洛抱住，两人‘砰’地一下跌到地上。  
身体仍然酸软，酷拉皮卡倒在库洛洛身上，半天没缓过来。  
“没事吧？”库洛洛托着酷拉皮卡的腰，两个人坐起来。酷拉皮卡双腿仍夹在库洛洛的腰侧，危险的姿势。  
“没事。但是，西索是怎么回事，伊路米又是怎么回事？”  
库洛洛拿出手机，点了几下，将屏幕给酷拉皮卡看。  
‘To：伊路米  
现在来卧室观看大型SM现场，然后成功躲过西索的追击回到枯枯戮山，10亿戒尼。’  
‘From：伊路米  
Deal～’  
库洛洛解释道，“西索总是缠着我，并且他和伊路米是情人。所以，我设了一个小圈套，摆脱他。”  
“啊？他们是，情人？可是，西索是Alpha，伊路米也是Alpha。他们平时怎么……唔……”  
“怎么做爱？”库洛洛将酷拉皮卡的话补充完整，“这个我不清楚，如果你感兴趣的话，我可以问问西索……”  
酷拉皮卡拒绝得斩钉截铁，“不用了。”  
话音落地，房间也安静下来。  
也许是因为太安静了，酷拉皮卡感觉，他好像能听到库洛洛心脏的跳动。胸膛起伏带起的热度蒸在酷拉皮卡脸上。  
酷拉皮卡不是没想过，他们两个人现在会有多尴尬。  
事实上，在卧室看到库洛洛第一眼的时候，他就在想这件事了。他们分手了，他们又做爱了。怎样的话语，怎样的身体距离才是合适的？他们彼此还对对方有所留恋，可是‘失忆’‘复仇’又像是不可调和的矛盾横在他们面前，怎样的选择才是正确的？  
“身体还难受么？”见酷拉皮卡走神，库洛洛拍了拍酷拉皮卡的腰，“昨天，我没控制好情绪，弄疼你了。”  
“没事，反正不是第一次了。”  
“上一次也弄疼你了？我上一次明明很轻的。”库洛洛轻笑。  
“你可以闭嘴。”酷拉皮卡瞪了库洛洛一眼，看向一边。  
库洛洛抿嘴笑着，揉了揉酷拉皮卡的头发。随后他托着酷拉皮卡的屁股，就那样抱着酷拉皮卡站起来。  
一时重心不稳，酷拉皮卡不由得搂住库洛洛的脖子。  
危险的距离。  
双唇相距不过几毫米。  
酷拉皮卡看着库洛洛。库洛洛的眼神如同大海，时而波涛汹涌，时而幽静深邃，时而温和轻柔，就像现在这样，波浪一波一波地舔舐着酷拉皮卡的身体。酷拉皮卡感觉他体内也有一种冲动，一波一波地涌上来。  
酷拉皮卡全身颤抖，搂紧库洛洛的脖颈，吻了上去。  
真正开始身体接触之后，酷拉皮卡才感觉，没什么尴尬的。身体已经太过适应对方的存在。想拥抱，想接吻，仅仅是身体靠在一起，欲望也会探出它的信子。  
库洛洛走到床边，将酷拉皮卡按到床上，加深了这个吻。  
涎液在口腔中交缠。  
库洛洛一只手向下，探向了酷拉皮卡的腰腹。  
“嗯……等一下……我要先查看妮翁的状态……”  
“她没事。”  
“还有香雪……”  
“安排好了。小香雪的能力是香雪兰，这个味道会使吸入者进入绝的状态。已经把她隔离起来了。”  
“唔……我还要向莱纳汇报……”  
“已经安排给旋律了。下周诺斯拉会补齐尾款提货。”  
酷拉皮卡轻哼了一声，酸软了身体。  
库洛洛却突然停下了动作，说，“这么说来，还有一件事。拍卖会打过一个电话来，你还在睡，我接了。他们说，你给火红眼做了担保，如果火红眼的拍卖达不到拍卖者设定的最低出售价格，也就是如果流拍的话，你要接手火红眼。价格是，18亿戒尼。”  
酷拉皮卡说，“我知道了。”  
以前的酷拉皮卡倒是想得周到，还给火红眼做了担保，但是就没想到过他手上可能没钱么？刚刚买了一副《死地·云顶》，现金流就这么断了。早知道库洛洛反正也看不上那副画，就不要给他买好了。  
“我……送给你，好么？”  
酷拉皮卡歪了歪头，“你说什么？”  
库洛洛拿出一张提货单，给了酷拉皮卡。  
“火红眼的提货单。”库洛洛说，“我知道你想要。”  
库洛洛到底知不知道他在说什么。火红眼，复仇，幻影旅团，库洛洛不是不想他恢复记忆的么。  
“我爱你，酷拉皮卡，你想要的就是我想要的。”  
酷拉皮卡呼吸一窒。眼底翻上一抹红。  
他连忙翻转了身体，趴在床上。  
“怎么了？”库洛洛担心地揉揉酷拉皮卡的头发，“是不是火红眼对情绪刺激太大了？你还好么？”  
“没事……你快点……”声音闷在床上。  
“什么，镇定剂？”  
“做爱！”


	37. 第三十七只团酷

酷拉皮卡一行人本来预计要在圣马布市待上一周，等尾款到齐，将藏品一起提走。但是莱纳·诺斯拉一听说妮翁发情了，便很急切的想妮翁回到友克鑫市Omega中心仔细检查一遍身体状况。于是他们只能立刻动身回家。  
酷拉皮卡提走了火红眼，也提走了属于库洛洛的《死地·云顶》，一起运回友克鑫市。这主意不记得是谁率先提起的，总之大概是库洛洛先问了一句‘藏品由艾德拉负责运输么’，酷拉皮卡回了一句‘不，我们负责，诺斯拉飞艇上配备了完备的包装、保护、运输和警务，你可以放心’。  
反应过来的时候，那幅画，连同着库洛洛这个人，他们一起上了飞艇。  
理直气壮。  
记得当时，酷拉皮卡愣住了，他的眼睛尾随着库洛洛的背影，亦步亦趋地跟着，连手下的问询也没理会。他看到库洛洛和妮翁有说有笑地向飞艇走，然后许是意识到了别样的目光，那身影顿了一下，慢慢地转过身体。  
在视线相触之前，酷拉皮卡又看向了别处。那一天，他安排藏品的运输，安排余下的接应工作，他忙得团团转，飞艇上下走了七八次，与库洛洛错身而过也有个四五次。但是，他没有问什么，库洛洛也没解释什么。  
有关于那疯狂的一天，他们皆很有默契地只字不提。  
对香雪的审问是在飞艇上进行的。故事拼凑起来，和库洛洛讲给酷拉皮卡的版本没什么区别。  
大香雪的能力是记忆宫殿，通过手掌的触碰共享记忆。小香雪的能力是绝念，她周身散发出的香味会使吸入者暂时处于绝的状态，但是因为她能力不强，香味又极容易散发，所以她必须依靠大香雪的帮助。  
她们的套路总结起来就是这样，大香雪首先接近目标，获取目标的信任。然后，大香雪将记忆分享给小香雪。小香雪再根据记忆分析对方的弱点，策划攻击。  
酷拉皮卡本以为他至少还要冷脸吓唬一下大香雪，没想到他刚刚进入房间，大香雪就把一切都交代清楚了，一边说，一边情绪也向上涌，开始还只是哽咽着，后来就变成抽泣，到后来就变成了大哭，这倒是唬住了酷拉皮卡。  
“你不要哭。”酷拉皮卡说，“我确实有意放过你们，但是我担心云顶会给你们施加压力。”  
库洛洛说，“就算你放过她们，云顶也不会放过她们。如果你真放她们回去，她们，要么再次过来杀你，要么被云顶处死。”  
“如果她们死了，那她们的任务呢？”  
“任务失败。尾款原路退回。”  
难办。  
杀了她们反而好办，留着她们反而难办。  
再说，小香雪肯不肯好好活下去还是个问题。  
酷拉皮卡皱着眉头，一言不发地看着大香雪。大香雪兴许是被他盯毛了，哭声也咽下了嗓子，瑟缩着小声问，“酷拉皮卡先生，您会帮助我们的，对么？”  
被那双湿漉漉的大眼睛盯着，酷拉皮卡说不出拒绝的话。  
酷拉皮卡问，“你们杀我的行动，有上报么？云顶知道你们已经暴露了么？”  
大香雪回答，“没上报，应该……应该不知道吧。”  
“你们完成任务有时间限制么？”  
“没有。”  
酷拉皮卡点点头，已经想到了一种解决办法，他喉结滚动了一下，刚要开口，嘴唇却抿住了，他站起来，说，“我先去确认小香雪的状态，十分钟后回来。”随后，他对库洛洛歪了歪头，两人一起离开房间。  
库洛洛跟在酷拉皮卡身后出来，房门刚刚被关上，酷拉皮卡立刻转过身，那气势几乎是要将库洛洛抵在门上。  
“我想让大小香雪装作还没暴露的样子，继续留在我身边，就说是她们在这次任务中表现不错，诺斯拉家族予以留用。”  
库洛洛没说话。  
“小香雪情绪不稳定，暂时圈禁起来。大香雪放出来，让她顶上‘香雪’的身份。”  
库洛洛还是没说话。  
“这很安全。我会给大香雪的心脏缠上审判的小指链，在她有异动之前，她就死了。”  
酷拉皮卡那语气，很像是在努力说服库洛洛。  
但是，全程，库洛洛一句反驳的话也没说，他看向别处，只是在酷拉皮卡说完之后，才说，“你决定就好，为什么要先告诉我？”  
“如果这是我一个人的决定，你很有可能背着我耍些别的手段。”这话说得很尖酸，酷拉皮卡向后退了一步，摊开手，“你之前承诺，你杀人之前会先询问我的意见，所以我想，我在饶过一个人的时候最好也询问一下你的意见。至少，如果这是我们共同的决定的话……”  
“共同的决定？”  
生硬的话语中，唯一柔软的词语被挑选出来，含在舌尖，化成了暧昧。  
酷拉皮卡摊开的双手倏尔握紧成了拳头，环抱起胸口，他看着库洛洛，脸颊略略泛上一点粉，“是的，共同的决定。”  
库洛洛轻笑着，“酷拉皮卡，我的意见是，你最好现在就解决了香雪，绝除后患。但是，如果这是我们，‘共同的决定’，我也没有意见。”  
他说完，向前迈了一步，环住酷拉皮卡。  
酷拉皮卡将双手垫在胸前，意欲将库洛洛推开，但是手臂虚虚地没用力，半推半就地贴在了库洛洛的胸口处。  
酷拉皮卡低着头，并不看库洛洛，但他能闻到库洛洛的味道，Alpha的味道。酷拉皮卡还记得，当初这个味道是怎么一步一步地将他蛊惑。  
他猛吸了一口气，熟悉的香气被他吸入大脑，软化了他纠缠在一起的神经。  
他接着说，“如果你也同意，那就这么办吧。如果小香雪不愿意合作，大香雪也许能帮忙劝一劝。”  
库洛洛说，“也许可以。但是，小香雪从小生长在那样的信仰下，如果她始终不愿意回头，你要有心理准备。”  
“我知道。”  
话头到这儿，戛然而止。关于更深的话题，他们避而不谈。话不说开，至少双方还能留有一点体面和一点幻想。


	38. 第三十八只团酷

飞艇第二天早上到达友克鑫市。  
莱纳·诺斯拉和旋律在降落地点迎接几人。  
“库洛洛先生，一路回来辛苦了吧。妮翁生性顽皮，又是个Omega，从小被我给宠坏了，什么人的话都不听，什么Alpha都不怕，可担心死我了，还好此次有你在身边照看，真是麻烦你了。”莱纳首先握住库洛洛的手，寒暄了几句，妮翁大概同莱纳说了些什么，莱纳话里话外都是‘我很满意，什么时候订婚’，也不知道他在满意些什么。  
妮翁也过来，挽住莱纳的胳膊，也是同样的意思。  
库洛洛并不回应，只是微笑以对。  
旋律以前是酷拉皮卡的手下，趁着众人寒暄的功夫，找到酷拉皮卡汇报工作，“此次以诺斯拉家族名义购入的藏品共计4件，135亿戒尼，尾款108亿戒尼将于下周补齐，以个人名义购入的藏品共计2件，42亿戒尼，尾款已补齐。个人购入的藏品要怎么处理？”  
酷拉皮卡瞄了库洛洛一眼，见库洛洛、妮翁、莱纳三人聊得正欢，不好打扰，说，“先统一放入诺斯拉的仓库吧，之后再看库洛洛先生想怎么处理。”  
“火红眼呢？不放入地下室么？”  
“地下室？”酷拉皮卡发出一声疑问，但见旋律疑惑地看着他，他随即控制住了语气。  
旋律问，“地下室，你，你不记得了么？”  
“我……”  
酷拉皮卡咬住话头。  
此时库洛洛走过来，他一边应付着莱纳和妮翁，一边关注着酷拉皮卡，见酷拉皮卡陷入窘境，他也问，“地下室是什么？”  
旋律警惕地看着库洛洛，没有回答，酷拉皮卡却替她回答了，“地下室，就是一个我储存火红眼的地方。”他只是将旋律说过的话，换了个语序，重说了一遍，“库洛洛，你送妮翁去Omega中心检查身体好么，我去地下室。”  
库洛洛抿住嘴，颇有深意地看了旋律一眼，深邃的眼眸中流转着危险的气息。  
地下室？储存火红眼？  
“这样也可以。库洛洛先生，陪妮翁一起去Omega中心吧，她在路上也好有个伴儿。”莱纳也同意。  
“为妮翁小姐服务，我义不容辞。但是……”库洛洛顿了一下，收起杀气，“但是，妮翁小姐毕竟是Omega，我是Alpha，我们一起去Omega中心，容易被人误会呢。为了妮翁小姐的清誉考虑，还是酷拉皮卡更合适一些。况且，酷拉皮卡自从他前任主治医生盖医生死了之后，至今一直没去Omega中心，不如酷拉皮卡今天去，也顺便检查一下。”  
库洛洛说完，走到酷拉皮卡身边，亲昵地搂住了酷拉皮卡，略略低头，小声说，“你去Omega中心检查，我去地下室送火红眼，好不好？”  
库洛洛吐出的气息打在酷拉皮卡的耳廓上，也撩动了酷拉皮卡细碎的发尖，深沉性感的声音，不像是从耳边传入，而像是在相触胸膛的骨头缝儿里颤动着。  
酷拉皮卡红了耳尖。  
莱纳脸上也很好看，白一阵黑一阵，目光中先是震惊，然后是质询，过了一会儿，他才了然，轻咳了两声，“既然如此，那酷拉皮卡，你安排吧。”  
酷拉皮卡侧过头，避开库洛洛炙热的气息，“我去Omega中心。旋律带库洛洛去地下室。”  
旋律皱着眉头，“酷拉皮卡，你要想清楚。”  
“就这样决定了。”  
酷拉皮卡，他在值得信任的人面前，太过小心，而在不值得信任的人面前，却太过天真。他故意走慢了一点，拉着库洛洛走在一行人最后，防备着旋律，在手机上打出这样的字，‘告诉我地下室里有什么，位置，规模，进入地下室的密码，不要动里面的东西’。  
库洛洛没说话，没回应，只是仍旧微笑着。那笑中的意味，是答应还是拒绝，是发自真心的温柔还是逢场作戏的面具，这是酷拉皮卡不曾思考过的。  
————  
友克鑫市的Omega中心设计的很有意思。中间一个半圆形的建筑扣在地面上，左边一条走廊通往入院部，右边一条走廊通往救助中心。整体看上去就像是一个双腿张开，仰面躺在地上的待产Omega。  
酷拉皮卡在通过正门时，会恍惚以为他正在通过某个不可描述的器官。他不是每次路过都会想起这件事，可是今天，他恰巧想到了。  
也许是因为下雨了，酷拉皮卡想。  
上车时只是几颗小雨点，到后来就成了线，稀稀拉拉地打在地面上，汇成一个一个小水坑。行人蹦跳地躲闪着，偶尔踩在水坑里，发出泥泞粘稠的水声。  
考虑到此时此地此景，你当然也可以把这雨理解成，比如说，体液，混杂着欲望与情感的啧啧水声，比如说，羊水，孕育着希望和爱。不过酷拉皮卡就比较单纯了，他就是突然想起做爱后的沐浴，每次他都晕了过去，脑袋很沉，怎么也睁不开眼，但他仍然记得，半梦半醒之间，他听着水声潺潺，库洛洛抱着他给他清理身体，尤其是……  
打住。  
这Omega中心的建筑给人的心理暗示也太强大了。怪不得友克鑫市Omega的生育率总是很高。  
酷拉皮卡腹诽一句，收住思绪，进入Omega中心。  
接待酷拉皮卡的是一个约么二十七八岁的医生，新医生。  
“您好，酷拉皮卡先生。我叫大卫，我毕业于友克鑫市国立医学院，毕业后一直在友克鑫市的Omega中心工作，助理医生当了三年，今年是头一次升入主治医生。希望接下来的时间，我们合作愉快。”  
酷拉皮卡，以前也算得上是Omega中心的贵宾，医生护士都是最好最有经验的。不过自从盖医生去世，Omega中心不愿意惹火上身，又不好拒绝酷拉皮卡，所以就拿个新医生糊弄事儿。对此，酷拉皮卡心下了然。  
“酷拉皮卡先生，因为我刚刚接手您的病例，对您的情况不太清楚，我希望您能去做一个全身检查，然后我们再从头到尾地梳理一遍您的病例，您觉得怎么样？”  
新医生就是这一点不好，很闲，还很热情。眼睛里的光还没被岁月磨灭，亮晶晶地，使人很难拒绝。倒是正好，妮翁也需要一次全身检查，等着也是等着，酷拉皮卡答应了，在护士的带领下走完全身检查的流程，又再次回到了会诊室。  
大卫说，“酷拉皮卡先生，等待结果还有十来分钟，我们来梳理一下您的情况吧？我看病例上写着，您一直连续使用Omega抑制剂，身体已经产生了抗药性？耐受度的检查要一会儿才能出来，不过我还是想提醒您一下，Omega抑制剂还是少用为妙。”  
酷拉皮卡点点头。  
“病例上写着，您没有长期稳定的Alpha关系？您现在有了么？”  
那一瞬间，酷拉皮卡眼前闪过库洛洛的样子。他摇摇头，“没有，只有短期的，因为发情期，身体相性不错，所以目前是肉体关系。”  
大卫在电脑上敲敲打打，“好的，我已经记录下来了。我得提醒您，如果是短期肉体关系，请您务必注意避孕措施。您知道我们国家的规定，如果Omega怀孕了，是不允许堕胎，只可以冷冻受精卵的。”  
酷拉皮卡不动声色地点点头，脑袋却思索着上一次做爱他们有没有避孕措施，他记得，好像他几次都是趴在床上，库洛洛像个野兽一样，大爪子拍在他脑袋上，给他按得动弹不得。避孕措施……  
“还有，病例上写着，您从16岁开始，每个季度都来保存一次Omega卵子，目前已经尝试了12次，健康完整的卵子有6个。”  
“嗯。”  
“您接下来还要继续么？”  
“继续。”  
“病例上记录着，您一直在寻找精子银行里面窟卢塔一族的精子。”  
“嗯。”  
大卫看向酷拉皮卡，他挠了挠后颈，海蓝色的眼睛中带着一点纠结，不过最后，他对此没有发表任何看法，“病例上还写着，嗯，您想在留有8个完整健康的卵子之后，割除Omega性腺？这一条，我要保留么，还是删掉？”  
割除Omega性腺。  
酷拉皮卡没回应。  
但这确实像是他思考问题的方式。  
“割除Omega性腺的话，当然了，肌肉水平上升，体力上升，而且不用为发情期困扰，不会被Alpha影响。但是与此相对的，以后永远不能生育，享受不了极致的性爱，可能从此性冷淡下去，而且割除Omega性腺需要长期注射激素，寿命会减少。”  
酷拉皮卡还是没说话。  
雨滴打在窗户上，滴滴答答，是一片湿冷冷清的样子。室内，空调‘呼呼’地吹着暖风，从头到尾，从指尖到脚尖都暖得热乎乎的。酷拉皮卡坐在会诊室的沙发上，脑袋也被蒸得热腾腾晕乎乎的。  
“酷拉皮卡先生？”  
酷拉皮卡记得，他们也是这样，坐在浴缸里。浴室外一片狼藉，浴室内却太温暖。  
水波荡漾，库洛洛环着他，极轻柔而细腻地抚摸着他每一处皮肤，他被撩拨的满身欲火，后穴在水中一张一合，分身绷紧，渴望抚慰。他想要反手抱住库洛洛，亲吻库洛洛，告诉库洛洛他还不满足，他还想要更多，更多。但他身体沉沉，怎么也醒不过来。  
喷头的水滴，一滴一滴地落下，砸出清脆的声音，而他也就在这规律的声音中，渐渐睡去了。


	39. 第三十九只团酷

地下室。  
门口的守卫早换过一批，见了旋律的面，二话没说，放库洛洛进了房间。  
随着背后的门被‘咔哒’一声关上，整个房间重归于黑暗，只有面前的架子，散发着微弱的血光。那一瞬间，库洛洛还以为他是进入了什么圈套，他连忙后退几步，抵在墙上。  
眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，房间也展现出它的轮廓。  
没有圈套，没有人，只是三双火红眼。火红眼泡在溶液里，凛冽的红光穿过水面，被搅得散乱而柔和。库洛洛放松身体，来到架子面前，将第四双火红眼摆在架子上。  
又添上的光将整个房间映得更大了一点。  
不过，这地下室比他显露出来的更大。  
就在架子两侧，还有两个门。库洛洛来到左侧，按下门把手，开了一个小缝儿。  
铺面而来首先是一股子墨水的气息，又夹着点腐朽纸张或木头的味道，灯光自动亮起来，将整个房间映得明亮。房间里码着几十排书架，每个书架上又都整整齐齐摆着书。  
库洛洛打开门，走进房间。  
书架上码放的都是窟卢塔一族的书，三册成一本，一册原版旧书，一册是抄写的新书，再一册是翻译成世界语的新书。库洛洛从两道书架间走过，书架侧面标注着书的种类，囊括了政治经济文化等方方面面，难以想象酷拉皮卡耗费了多少的心血来做这件事。  
库洛洛退出这个房间。  
摆放火红眼架子的右侧，还有一个房间。  
库洛洛打开门。  
灯光自动亮了。  
入目是十几张地图，贴在墙上，工字钉和细线勾勒出路线。离门口最近的一副地图，那上面贴的是幻影旅团官方承认的行动，右边一副是酷拉皮卡猜测与幻影旅团有关的行动，再右边一副是酷拉皮卡猜测库洛洛的行动线路。  
库洛洛打眼一看，和他真实的运动轨迹重合度能有80%。  
真是可怕。  
库洛洛笑着想。  
走到房间尽头，酒精味也愈发浓了。那里有一个书桌，书桌上摆了一瓶酒精、一个针管和两盒针头。库洛洛取了那只针管闻闻，是镇定剂。低头一看，垃圾桶里面扔的也大多是这玩意。  
镇定剂使用过量。  
不如说，镇定剂依赖。  
库洛洛摇摇头，走到书桌的座椅旁，坐下。  
他想想象一下，当酷拉皮卡坐在这里，坐在低处，被墙上这一幅幅地图压得喘不过来气的时候，酷拉皮卡是怎么红了眼睛，取出针头，狠狠地给自己来上一针。  
可他想象不出来。  
他自然也见过酷拉皮卡失控的时候，小银去世的时候，攻击香雪的时候，可是印象中，酷拉皮卡似乎总在一开始非常恼怒，然后渐渐控制住了情绪，接着就能理智冷静地处理一切。印象中，酷拉皮卡从未在他面前注射过镇定剂。库洛洛也拒绝相信，酷拉皮卡会有如此狼狈的时候。  
书桌上摆着一台电脑，库洛洛晃了晃鼠标，屏幕被唤醒。  
一个熟悉而又陌生的声音，从电脑中发出来。那是，酷拉皮卡的声音。那是，库洛洛从未听过的声音。  
“没什么，我只是没想到锁链手会是个女的。”  
“你是不会杀我的。重要的伙伴还留在那里不是吗。”  
“我被绑架的事并没有出现在占卜文上，这就表示目前的状况并没有严重到必须预言。也就是说，根本一点都不重要。”  
“要我再重复一次么？现在的情况对我来说，就跟在下午享用咖啡的休闲时刻一样，既悠闲又平静。”  
“打平？”库洛洛听见，酷拉皮卡轻笑了一声，“你这也未免错得太离谱了，你们一开始就搞错状况了。我并没有成为人质的价值。”  
“她说的没错，这都是事实。被追到无路可退的其实是你们。”  
“我们是，旅团。”  
酷拉皮卡坚硬生冷的声线刺中了库洛洛。  
库洛洛知道，一些追击猎人在追逐猎物时，会将自己想象成猎物的样子。容貌，声音，语气。模仿猎物，理解猎物，然后预测猎物的下一步动向。  
他只是，没想到酷拉皮卡也会这样做。  
酷拉皮卡在录音的时候，在想什么呢？或者说，当酷拉皮卡进入这个房间，坐在这里的时候，他在想什么呢？  
库洛洛想着，拿起针头和针管，吸取了一针镇定剂。  
针头刺入身体，先是一点疼痛，随后便是久违的平静。紧张的肌肉失去了目标，渐渐瘫软下去，他好像漂浮在海面上，被浪花簇拥着，他不在意来自哪儿，不在意去往哪儿，只是这样漂着。  
库洛洛放松下来。  
紧绷了一个月的神经终于得以放松。西索，酷拉皮卡，旅团，流星街，香雪，诺斯拉……好像这些都可以从此忘掉。如果忘记会感觉更轻松一点的话。  
库洛洛慢慢地瘫在椅子上，视野模糊，天花板漂白一片，让他渐渐感觉到一丝倦意。  
不知过了多久，灯光好像读懂了库洛洛的心理，‘啪’地一声灭了，哄他入眠。  
但天花板上，不知道哪里来的灯光砸上，猩红一片。  
“你须得记得。”  
什么？  
库洛洛瞬间清醒，冷汗噌地一下冒了出来。  
“你须得记得。”  
库洛洛苦笑，他摇摇头，像是拒绝一样捂住眼睛，可那一排血红的字却仍旧停留在视网膜上。  
“你须得记得。”  
原来，这才是酷拉皮卡。


	40. 第四十只团酷

酷拉皮卡觉得他这一天真是够涩情的。  
进入Omega中心，想到了做爱，下雨，想到了做爱。然后。  
“酷拉皮卡先生，您怀孕了。”  
没错，他又想到了做爱。  
“酷拉皮卡先生，这是您怀孕的第三天，从检测结果上看来是这样。您要现在保留这个孩子呢，还是暂时将受精卵冷冻保存起来？虽然您没有长期的Alpha恋人，但是作为医生的建议还是保留这个孩子。”  
酷拉皮卡想起来，他当时被库洛洛按在床上一动不能动，因为库洛洛太粗暴，他呻吟都连不上音，更别提去注意库洛洛戴没戴套了。他后来倒也想到了要吃避孕药，但是，一来他那两天脚基本没沾地，二来他做爱的时候根本没在发情期，受孕几率极低，这一时就大意了。  
仔细想想，他没发情是因为提前注射了抑制剂，从时间上算，其实他当时处于发情期来着。  
F**K。  
“如果您也同意的话，那么，备孕工作从现在就要开始了，鉴于您是Omega，又是第一次怀孕没有经验，我建议您辞掉工作，在家专心养胎。Omega在怀孕的头三个月会性欲大增，渴望Alpha信息素的抚慰，您也没有长期交往的Alpha，我可以给您开一点人工Alpha信息素。这个东西属于限制药，容易成瘾，请您注意用量。”  
大卫医生一边说，一边噼里啪啦地就开始打病例，从怀孕头三个月的身体准备，什么症状吃什么药，到怀孕中期的心态调整，怎么面对自己渐胖的身材和妊娠纹，再说到后期临产时候的注意事项，那气势几乎能一口气把酷拉皮卡的孩子给说出来。  
外面雨越下越大了，听着那雨声，屋子里似乎也冷了不少。大卫突然停下话头，在清单上找着什么药，屋子里就更冷清了，酷拉皮卡拉了拉外套，趁这功夫插上了话，“如果我不想要这个孩子呢？”  
“啊？”大卫扭过头来，看着酷拉皮卡。  
“我现在，二十岁，还有很多事想做，我不想这么早被一个孩子束缚住。当然，我会和朋友商量一下。但我想知道，冷冻受精卵，这要怎么做？”  
“哦……”大卫拉了一个长音，他刚刚在清单上找到了药，正要按下去，却被酷拉皮卡的话给拦住了，手指支在半空中，不上不下，“冷冻受精卵，需要在受孕第五天左右进行手术，冲洗子宫，拿到受精卵后，尽快冷冻存储，存储期在二十年左右。”  
“也就是……后天。”酷拉皮卡若有所思，“病例上会有记录么？”  
“当然。”  
“先不要记录。”  
“啊？”  
“我怀孕的事，不要记录，病例全部删掉，今天的事当成没发生过，给我正常开Omega抑制剂，一年份，六支。”  
大卫愣了一下，下意识地听从了酷拉皮卡的话，握紧是鼠标，将病例全部选中，正要删除之时，他的手指在删除键上犹豫了，“酷拉皮卡先生，这是违反规定的。而且，电子版的检查报告我这里没有删除权限，必须找检查科的人来删除。”  
酷拉皮卡没说话，只是放出微弱的念力。  
大卫猛地绷紧了肩膀，按下删除键。  
“这件事不许和任何人提起。”酷拉皮卡站起来，他正正领口，拍拍衣服，“后天之前，我会再联系你的。”  
酷拉皮卡拿着一年份的抑制剂离开了。  
酷拉皮卡再次从Omega中心的大门出来，通过那个不可描述的部位。外面还在下着雨，阴风带着雨滴嗖地一下刮过他的脸上，惹得他打了个冷颤。  
他怀孕了，库洛洛和他的孩子。  
好的，冷静一点想，现在有四个选项，第一，告诉库洛洛，保留孩子；第二，告诉库洛洛，不保留孩子；第三，不告诉库洛洛，保留孩子；第四，不告诉库洛洛，不保留孩子。  
冷静什么，这不就是最简单的排列组合么？！  
再冷静一点！  
前两天刚刚说过‘共同的决定’，就这样瞒着库洛洛也不太好。但是听到怀孕了，念力、体能、精神都会受到很大的影响，酷拉皮卡下意识就想把这条消息遮掩起来。这是他的本能，本能的就像，遇到危险时小兽露出的利齿。  
对一般人来说，怀孕似乎还算不上什么危险。  
可是对酷拉皮卡来说，对他这样一个习惯独来独往的强者来说，任何软弱都是危险。  
他慢步走回车里。  
刚一开门，妮翁便大叫，“你好慢啊，我等了你好久！”  
酷拉皮卡轻声说，“对不起。”  
“所以，检查报告呢？”  
“留在医生那里了。”  
“嗯？”妮翁歪了歪头，她想起来什么，高昂的声音猛地划破空气，“你不会是，得了什么绝症把！把检查报告留在医生那里？还要复查么？什么时候？”  
酷拉皮卡实在是应付不来这种女人，不仅能猜，猜的方向很准，还不在乎地大喊大叫，“不是，一切正常，没有再检查的必要，所以才把检查报告留在医生那里。”  
“你骗人。”妮翁冷笑一声，拿出手机，“肯定不是，肯定有事，你上车第一句话居然不是问我检查结果怎么样，哼。”  
酷拉皮卡没理妮翁，想她无理取闹，也就给莱纳打个电话抱怨一下，要不就是打给她那几个女仆抱怨一下，于是酷拉皮卡安稳地坐在后座上，吩咐司机开车。  
“喂，快去查查酷拉皮卡的检查结果，他肯定……啊！”  
酷拉皮卡抢过妮翁的手机。  
“喂，我是酷拉皮卡，检查结果一切正常，我和妮翁开了个玩笑，她误会了。”  
这么冷漠的语气开玩笑，任谁也不会相信吧。  
“是这样么，我知道了。”手机另一头传来库洛洛的声音，坚硬，平静，“我在家等你回来。”  
啊，糟了。


	41. 第四十一只团酷

“我有事想和你说。”  
“我也有。”  
对话以此开头。  
外面天已经半黑了，雨还在下，雨滴打在窗户上，汇成一股流下，被灯光一照，是冷清的模样。  
两个人，虽然各自声称有话要告诉对方，可是谁都没有开口。他们分别站在餐桌的两侧，目光就在对方和热气腾腾的饭菜之间徘徊，好像他们想说的话，并没有这顿晚餐重要。  
“吃饭么。”库洛洛提议。  
“……我没有胃口。”酷拉皮卡拒绝了。  
“是么……”  
库洛洛坐下，拿起碗筷。  
酷拉皮卡也随之坐下，拿起筷子，筷子拨愣着碗里的米饭，视线跟着筷子无意识地游荡，就在这冷清的气氛之中，他问，“地下室怎么样？”  
“地下室……没什么特别的，只是你存储火红眼的地方。”库洛洛糊弄着，又反问，“Omega中心的检查结果怎么样？”  
酷拉皮卡楞了一下，筷子停在碗边，语气模糊，“嗯……挺好，没事。”接着他又语焉不详地解释着，“我和妮翁开了个玩笑，说我得了绝症，她当真了，所以才会给你打电话。”  
库洛洛说，“原来如此。”  
温度又冷了下去。  
酷拉皮卡用筷子敲击着碗边，木筷与瓷碗相碰，发出不大不小的声音，在这样的背景之下，细密的雨声又涌了上来，鼓动着耳膜。“……今天雨下得真大。”酷拉皮卡感叹道。  
库洛洛没回答，只是吃饭。拿筷子夹起一根菜叶，放到嘴里，咀嚼二十次，等菜叶没了味道，再咽下肚，如此重复。  
酷拉皮卡说，“旋律和我汇报了香雪的情况，大香雪工作的不错，细心认真也好脾气，虽然胆子小了点，不过她才十几岁，胆子小也是正常的。我已经让旋律给她开放了权限，明天她就正式加入诺斯拉家族。”  
“嗯。”  
“小香雪被拘在刑房里。我安排大香雪与小香雪接触了几次，但是仍旧没什么进展。小香雪，真固执啊。”  
酷拉皮卡就这样自说自话。  
从天气说到香雪，大部分是分析，小部分是抱怨。  
库洛洛就安静地听，偶尔附和一两句。  
终于，当酷拉皮卡再也找不到话题，库洛洛也失去了耐心，“这就是……你想和我说的话？”  
“什么？”  
库洛洛又大声一点，“这就是，你想和我说的话？你不是说，有话想对我说么？我一直在等着呢。”  
啊。  
酷拉皮卡低下头。  
库洛洛放下碗筷，一碗米饭只吃了不到一半，他已经没了胃口。他拉过厨余垃圾桶，将桌上的东西一股脑倒进垃圾桶，一碗碗，一盘盘。当一桌子的菜都扔的干干净净，库洛洛也走到了酷拉皮卡面前，他拿过碗，米饭落入菜汁里，溅起一点声音。库洛洛不知为何叹了一口气，收起碗筷。  
酷拉皮卡拉住库洛洛，“库洛洛。”他一开始只浅浅地拽住了库洛洛的袖口，后来，他渐渐用了力，指甲掐在衣服上，留下印记。库洛洛将手里的东西放在桌子上，酷拉皮卡便用两只手握住了库洛洛的手腕，他低着头，声音闷闷的，带着点委屈，“想做爱。”酷拉皮卡抬起头，眼眸明亮，一层薄薄的水汽笼着他泛红的眼睛，他声音更软了，说话时，红润的嘴唇一张一合，洁白的牙齿咬着粉嫩的舌尖，Omega性感的气息就这样毫无顾忌地散发出来，“今天飞艇落地开始就一直想做爱。去Omega中心的时候也在想，检查的时候也在想，出来的时候也在想，刚刚也在想。”  
“想做爱。”酷拉皮卡站起来，垫着脚尖，送上一个吻。  
这是他第一次主动，没有经验，动作显得很笨拙。他先脱自己的衣服，手指颤抖着，一颗扣子一颗扣子地解，后来，他察觉到库洛洛的视线，便更着急，越着急，手越抖，越抖越解不开，最后干脆也不解了，双手一撕，扣子崩开，七散八落。衬衫缓缓地落地，露出白皙细嫩的肉体。  
酷拉皮卡面上已经红了，但他像个小处男，硬装作经验丰富、十分冷静的样子，“我们，在哪儿做？”  
库洛洛抬起手，指尖划过酷拉皮卡的脸颊，“脸，好红。”  
酷拉皮卡愤愤地拉住库洛洛的手，自说自话道，“好，那去床上做。上次在沙发上弄得我……”  
酷拉皮卡缩了缩肩膀，‘哼’了一声，拉住库洛洛的手，往卧室走。  
“上次弄得你怎么了？”  
酷拉皮卡不回应，只是偷偷红了耳尖。  
酷拉皮卡把库洛洛推到床上，欺身上来，“上次你把我弄疼了。暴君。”  
“是么……”  
“这次，我主动，你来配合我。我来控制，我说开始的时候开始，我说停的时候停。”  
酷拉皮卡话说得硬气极了，库洛洛也轻笑着答应。但没过一分钟，酷拉皮卡便在库洛洛的身上软成了一滩水。  
库洛洛一只手探入了酷拉皮卡的底裤，手指进入了那处炽热的肉穴，来回搅动，分泌的体液在手指的抽插下发出啧啧水声，而酷拉皮卡也就随着那水声，时而绷紧肌肉，时而微微地颤抖。  
库洛洛调笑着，在酷拉皮卡耳边，问，“酷拉皮卡，请问，我们可以正式开始了么？”  
酷拉皮卡恼得满脸通红，埋着头，轻声喘息着。  
“我要忍不住了，酷拉皮卡，可以开始了么？”  
酷拉皮卡仍不说话。  
“我在配合你呢。”  
酷拉皮卡一口咬住库洛洛的胸膛。  
“呵，那就，开始咯。”  
库洛洛猛地翻身，将酷拉皮卡压在身下。嘴唇吻了上去。  
他们彼此肚子里都有很多想说的话，关于身体检查，关于怀孕，关于地下室，关于窟卢塔。但是，声音憋在胸膛里，到了嘴边，又被咽了下去。  
呼吸交织，炽热的空气点燃了寂寞的夜，一片冷清之中，只有相触的唇和交换的体液，无声地诉说着爱意。


	42. 第四十二只团酷

好沉。  
好重。  
铃声响了，手机，手机响了。  
电话，谁能帮忙接一下。  
“喂？”  
啊，库洛洛。  
“酷拉皮卡？他还在睡。”  
声音渐渐走远，伴随着一声关门声，库洛洛走到了卧室外。  
“他脱力了。”  
没有，还清醒着。  
“不，我不清楚原因。昨天晚上八点钟左右就晕倒了，现在还没醒过来。你有什么事？”  
是谁？  
“小香雪自杀了？”  
什么？自，自杀了？  
“好，我知道了。”  
怎么回事。  
“我知道。你先处理一下。”  
等等，快睁开眼睛。  
“压住这条消息，不要让大香雪知道。”  
快清醒过来。  
“嗯，如果她反抗的话，做掉她也可以。”  
睁开眼睛！  
视野一片血色。好像有两颗钉子钉在眼睛中。脑袋以那两颗钉子为中心，几乎要裂开。  
酷拉皮卡捂住脑袋，大喘了好几口气。但他没空理会身体的疼痛，视野之中，卧室被窗帘外的血光照亮，至少有七点了。他挣扎着向床头柜探去，手机压在一张纸上，他勉强扯过那张纸，一杯血或是什么带着血色的东西被扯翻在地面上，玻璃砸在地上发出不小的动静。  
“酷拉皮卡，你醒来了么？”  
门外传来库洛洛的声音。  
酷拉皮卡没有回应，他眯着眼睛，将手中的东西举到眼前。  
一个手机和一张文件。  
手机打开，08:37。  
晕倒了，十二个小时。  
屏幕照过的荧光经过酷拉皮卡的火红眼也变成了飘红一片，刺得眼睛流了泪。  
酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，过了好一会儿，疼痛才轻微地缓解了一些。  
“酷拉皮卡？”  
是库洛洛。  
酷拉皮卡抹了抹眼角，将生理性泪水抹净，然后他眯起眼睛，扭头看向那个声源。库洛洛站在门口，下半身穿着一条睡裤，上半身赤裸着，原本白皙的身体也被染成了红色。  
“小香雪……唔……”  
仅仅是受到了一点点阳光的刺激，眼球也像是被浸泡在盐酸溶液中。酷拉皮卡再度闭上眼睛，捏紧了拳头，手中的文件也被掐出了一条痕迹。  
“你听到了？旋律刚刚给你打电话汇报，小香雪自杀身亡，昨天晚上。”  
库洛洛仍旧站在门口，靠在门口那块立身镜前，没有要走过来的意思。  
“我……我得去……”酷拉皮卡撑着身体坐起来，左右摇摆，他捂住脑袋，转过身体，脚踩在地上，“嘶！”  
玻璃碴刺入了酷拉皮卡的脚掌。  
酷拉皮卡后知后觉地发现，地面上，破碎的，不是什么玻璃杯，而是一个试管。洒在地面上的也不是什么血色的水，那就是血。  
下意识的，酷拉皮卡看向手中那张纸。  
验血单。  
怀孕的事，库洛洛，知道了。  
“小心一点。”库洛洛三两步走到了酷拉皮卡的面前，跪在地上，小心翼翼地捧起酷拉皮卡的脚。  
库洛洛的手指，灵巧而细腻。库洛洛的手掌，宽阔而温暖。少有人触碰的脚掌突然受到了这样的对待，酷拉皮卡的小腿立刻泛上了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
库洛洛低着头，极细心地将嵌入脚心的玻璃碴一个一个地挑出，头发间或搔过酷拉皮卡的脚背，引起一阵麻痒，然而库洛洛不知道。血沾在库洛洛的手中，带着一股若有若无的血腥味。  
“库……洛洛……”  
也许是库洛洛的手掌太过温暖，酷拉皮卡疼痛的大脑也有所舒缓。室内的温度终于渐渐渗入酷拉皮卡冰冷的身体，酷拉皮卡感觉到温度了，不由得打了一个冷颤。  
他早熟悉了库洛洛的照顾，此时便将身体完全放给了库洛洛。  
他将视线投向远处。  
视野里仍旧是一片红色，立身镜内映着他的样子。在火红眼的作用下，酷拉皮卡看到，他的头发变成了热情的橘红色，脸上是恋爱的粉红色，膝下跪着他的恋人，幸福得就像另外一个人。  
“你都知道了……库……”  
酷拉皮卡能从立身镜中看见库洛洛的后背，肌肉精瘦而完美，仅仅是看着也能感觉到其中蕴含的力量。背肌划出优美的线条，随着库洛洛的动作而起落。  
两个肩胛骨之间，一只黑色的蜘蛛蛰伏在那里，八只脚大大地张开，几乎占领了整个后背。蛛身上，印着一个数字，一，像是一把刀一样钉在蜘蛛上。  
酷拉皮卡认得这个蜘蛛。  
酷拉皮卡怎么可能不认得。  
记忆的巨浪猛地将他打翻。  
窟卢塔，幻影旅团，灭族，复仇，友克鑫市，失忆，恋人……一切已知或是未知的东西突然都有了头绪。他回忆起了一切。他被欺骗，被玩弄，然后和他的仇人上了床。他的仇人，库洛洛，这个人曾经夺走了他拥有的一切，然而现在，这个人连他仅有的骄傲也夺走踩在了脚下。  
他低声，语气冰冷，“你知道了。”  
库洛洛知道了。  
酷拉皮卡也知道了。  
他抬起头，立身镜中，他能看到自己的脸。空洞无神的眼睛镶嵌在残红的脸庞上，也是红色的。从昨晚做爱开始，到现在，他的火红眼一直开启着，眼白布满了血丝。  
这样一双丑陋的眼睛，配上那一头散发着耀眼的青春气息的橘红色头发。  
酷拉皮卡只知道一个词来形容这个人。  
小丑。  
脚上温暖的触感渐渐变得恶心，好像无数只蜘蛛在他的脚上爬来爬去。  
“我去处理小香雪的事。”酷拉皮卡缩回脚，未处理干净的血渍蹭在床单上。  
库洛洛不解地抬起头，但酷拉皮卡没有任何回应，库洛洛无奈地说，“小香雪的事，你不要太难过，这不是你的错。况且，你现在怀孕了，负面的情绪也会影响胎儿的发育。”  
酷拉皮卡只觉得全身发冷，身体不由自主地在发抖，为这柔软的语气。  
“晚上早点回来，好么？”  
库洛洛凑近了酷拉皮卡。他双手都脏了，不能抱酷拉皮卡，只好举着双手，以一个奇怪的近乎投降的姿势亲了亲酷拉皮卡的脸蛋。  
胸膛靠的那么近，柔软的腹部就在眼前，只要酷拉皮卡想，他随时能够动手杀了库洛洛。库洛洛念力被封印，根本无力反抗。  
可是，酷拉皮卡的身体僵硬在原地，嘴唇张开，只有一声“好”的气音在胸膛中震动。


	43. 第四十三只团酷

酷拉皮卡没有回来。

一开始，库洛洛只以为，酷拉皮卡是被什么事情耽误了。后来，库洛洛又担心酷拉皮卡会不会脱力晕在了哪里。最后，当库洛洛忍不住拿起手机想给酷拉皮卡拨通电话的时候，旋律的电话却打了过来。

旋律问，酷拉皮卡在哪儿。

于是，库洛洛花了十分钟定位到了酷拉皮卡。

西索工具人在这个时候又派上了用场，他联系伊路米，依靠揍敌客家族的情报网调取了附近的监控，找到了酷拉皮卡的确切位置。

是那个地下室。

西索‘贴心地’提示库洛洛，酷拉皮卡情绪很不对，最好不要一个人接近酷拉皮卡。甚至，西索劝库洛洛尽快离开，既然，酷拉皮卡给了库洛洛这个‘机会’。那个语气是难得的正经。

库洛洛没回答。

再次踏入地下室，库洛洛感觉到一种熟悉。黑暗的室内，四双火红眼摆在架子上，散发着血光。冰冷抚慰着库洛洛激烈跳动的心脏。库洛洛后知后觉地发现，他身上出了一层汗，被风一吹，更显得阴冷。他走到了右侧房间的门口，手放在门把手上，金属的触感带着刺痛。

他在走向死亡么，他并不知道。

也许西索说的对，他应该离开。

库洛洛打开门。

灯光应声亮起。浓重的酒精味扑鼻而来。

库洛洛眯起眼睛，过了一会儿，眼睛才适应了这个灯光。

房间内的装饰与他上次走时没有两样，依旧是地图和工字钉，成堆的资料。唯一的区别只是，在角落里的那个书桌旁，座位上，坐着酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡软软地瘫在椅子上，脑袋仰靠在椅背上，纤细修长的脖子就那样毫无保留地露在外面。他的胳膊上插着三根针头，地上还掉落了两根，手臂垂下，毫无血色。

“酷拉……皮卡……”库洛洛感觉到胸膛中的震颤，心跳声好像要突破胸口。

死了么。

库洛洛小心翼翼地走到酷拉皮卡身边。

酷拉皮卡睁着眼睛，火红眼，空洞而无神地看着天花板。库洛洛记得那个地方。那是很简单的装置，一个幻灯片放映机，常年打着那句话。

你须得记得。

“酷拉皮卡，你还好么？”

库洛洛轻轻碰了一下酷拉皮卡的手，酷拉皮卡身体冰冷，好像一具尸体，对触碰毫无反应。库洛洛小心地夹住针头，将三根针头一个一个地拔掉。

针头掉在地上，发出细碎的声音。

好像一个开关打开，酷拉皮卡终于开口了，他的声音沙哑低沉，“我第一次发情，在窟卢塔的冰窖里。”

库洛洛轻声应着，脱下外套，搭在酷拉皮卡身上。外套一经接触空气，立刻也冷了下去。

“把冰窖弄得一塌糊涂，就再也没去过。”

酷拉皮卡的声音带着低声的笑意。

“后来，我离开了窟卢塔，想要探索更大的世界。但是，我又不得不回到那里。回到村子的时候，整个村子都干干净净的，就像是什么都没有发生过，一个人也没有。我四处去找，好像他们只是躲起来了，但是我找上找下，没有任何活人存在的痕迹。”

泪水从酷拉皮卡的眼角滑落。

“然后，我找到了那个冰窖。冰窖里真的有人，不，应该说是一具尸体，他抱着孩子的头，就像这样。”酷拉皮卡抱紧了身上的外套，“他跪在地上，眼睛被剜出来，失血过多，已经死了。”

酷拉皮卡叹了一口气。

“我去了公安部，办事厅的厅长见了我。我要求他们将这具尸体安顿好，并且要求他们追究幻影旅团的责任。但是，厅长说，这件事已经被移交给了国防部，他也无能为力，他还告诉我，他们正在寻求与流星街和平发展，已经一致决定对此次事件冷处理。他对我的遭遇感到很抱歉，但是没有人能做更多了。”

酷拉皮卡笑了，低声地笑。

“没有人在乎，库洛洛，没有人在乎。清理现场的警察甚至没有到冰窖里面去看一眼。主流媒体没有报道，次流媒体只在没人看的报纸的角落里，随便几句话写了个讣告。公安部不在乎，国防部也不在乎。你也不在乎。对你们来说，窟卢塔只是个随便生活在哪里的少数民族，死去的族民也不过是几个数字。”

库洛洛不回应。他感觉冷了，向后了一步，靠在桌子边。

“厅长说，他说，他能理解我的愤怒。生活中有些事情是脱离我们的掌控的。虽然，我们无法预知灾难的来临，但是我们可以选择如何度过这段艰难的时光。他说，他会将我注册为窟卢塔族人，我可以凭这一点，每个月领取几万戒尼的赔偿金。我拒绝了他。我说，我绝不会妥协。没有人记得窟卢塔的痛苦，如果我也忘了，那么这件事就真的不再存在了。”

酷拉皮卡自嘲着说，“如果是现在的我，说不定会接受把。厅长没做错什么，他是个好人，他做到了他能做的一切。但我，我那个时候不懂，却一定要用这种幼稚的方式惩罚一个好人。而且，我拒绝了他的赔偿金，还说出了这样直白的话，因此，这三年都被列在国家潜在危险人员名单上。”

他流泪了。

泪水顺着脸颊流下，划出一道亮晶晶的弧线。

“库洛洛，难道，我才是危险人员吗？”

少年的眼中，带着迷惑，带着脆弱，他在等待一个否定的答案。

但是，库洛洛，没能说出话来。


	44. 第四十四只团酷

库洛洛看着酷拉皮卡，只是那样看着。

酷拉皮卡叹了一口气，“你不必担心，我暂时不会动你。在你失去念力，因为担心我而来到这里的情况下对你动手，用这种卑劣的方式复仇，只会给我的族人蒙羞。”他轻声说，“我只想和你聊聊天，我想知道你真实的想法，库洛洛，你曾感觉到一丝的后悔么？”

“后悔？”库洛洛想了想，“我只感觉，幸运。因为杀了窟卢塔一族，所以遇到了你。”

“可我也杀了窝金……”

“酷拉皮卡，我改变不了过去，我也从不向后看。无论是窟卢塔的灭族，还是窝金的死亡，现在都成了过去时。我只是立足于当前，看向未来。酷拉皮卡，如果你也可以放下过去，放下仇恨的话，我们可以一起走向未来。”

“未来，吗。”酷拉皮卡抽取了一支针头，放在眼前，问，“你知道我为什么要依赖抑制剂和镇定剂么？”

库洛洛不知道。

“为了要打败旅团，我设定了制约与誓约。在火红眼状态下一个小时，会消耗我的一周的寿命。火红眼状态下的一天，相当于我寿命的半年。你明白么？我得把每一天，都当成半年来活。”

针头指向天花板，在灯光的照耀下，发出凛冽的光。   
酷拉皮卡的火红眼，也映照着同样凛冽的光。

火焰中燃烧着的是生命。

酷拉皮卡站起来，缓步走向库洛洛。

“如果我还有五十年的寿命，我就只剩下一百天。这一百天，我没有情绪起伏，没有发情，不做任何无意义的事。这一百天唯一的意义，就是，找到你，接近你，然后，杀了你。”

针头刺入库洛洛的胸膛。

针头很短，够不到心脏，甚至只穿透了一层衬衫和一层薄薄的表皮，便被肌肉抵挡在了外面。可是，一股钻心的疼痛却从针头处蔓延开来。

“我已经，没有未来了。”

库洛洛低下头，一颗眼泪滑落，划过他的脸颊，落在酷拉皮卡的手背上。可他突然笑了，一手捂住了眼睛，低声的笑。

酷拉皮卡问，“有什么好笑的？”

“不，我只是，突然感觉到，后悔。”这个刚刚还说着不会后悔的男人，说，“我应该委托伊路米，把你的火红眼剜下来，从各种意义上来说。”

“呵，是啊。”酷拉皮卡也随着库洛洛笑了。

他们各自都有太多的机会可以杀掉对方，全身而退，可是，他们谁都没能动手。于是，真相大白之时，陷身于泥沼之中，谁能说他们不是自作自受呢。

“你的失忆，是西索找念师做的，念能力发动条件是血液，信息素，和大额交易。Omega的血液和信息素都很好得到，如果你不想再次失忆，最好在交易时谨慎一些。”

“大香雪已经知道了小香雪自杀的事，旋律说，大香雪的情绪还算稳定。因为你没有出现，他们不敢擅作主张，我让他们明天埋葬小香雪。”

“孩子……你来决定吧。”

库洛洛轻柔地嘱咐着。

酷拉皮卡点点头，说，“我会冷冻受精卵。受精卵存放在友克鑫市的Omega中心。如果，如果，我们之中，有谁活了下来，受精卵，就随他处置吧。”

他们之间的联系，就是这些了。

库洛洛伸出手，小心翼翼地放在了酷拉皮卡的两侧，见酷拉皮卡没有拒绝，他才更重地将酷拉皮卡抱在怀里。酷拉皮卡的头发柔柔软软地贴在头皮上，腺体就在库洛洛的眼前，兀自散发着冷清的信息素的味道。

“性腺，最好割掉。”库洛洛突然说，“你还能活得久一些。”

“是啊，我也是这么想的。”

他们确实有这样的默契，可是，这是最后一次了。

酷拉皮卡拔出了那根针，推开库洛洛。

火红眼不知什么时候已经恢复了平静，浓重深邃的黑色郁结在酷拉皮卡的眼中。

“当你走出这个地下室，我即视其为宣战，没有怜悯，没有恋人，没有手下留情，只有你死我亡。在那之前，你想待在这里多久都可以。”

说完，酷拉皮卡离开了。

房间内重归于安静。

库洛洛就站在那个地方，双手还僵在空中，好像他在抱着酷拉皮卡，好像酷拉皮卡也还抱着他。

但是，一切都结束了。

过了一会儿，灯光暗了下去，放映机猩红的光线打到了天花板上。

库洛洛还是待在原地，他不抬头看，也不必抬头看，那几个字早已经刻在了他的心里。


	45. 第四十五只团酷

第二天，是个艳阳天。

酷拉皮卡早早地来到诺斯拉家族。

大香雪已经等在了他的办公室。

彼此无言。

酷拉皮卡将手中的白色百合给了大香雪。

酷拉皮卡至今仍记得小香雪说得话，“即使，委托人背叛了那时的自己，云顶也绝对不会背叛他！”他记得小香雪当时的坚定，就像过去的他一样。

酷拉皮卡坐上了开往Omega中心的车。

今天，他要冷冻受精卵，切除Omega性腺。

————

地下室。

灯光‘啪’地一声亮起，随后是西索尖锐的声音。

“团长，你没事吧！”

西索利索地扑到库洛洛面前，心跳胳膊腿儿都检查了一遍，确认库洛洛无碍之后，邪恶的小手伸向了库洛洛的两腿之间。

库洛洛利落地拍开西索的手。

“你来的真快。”

“我可是很担心团长的～”

西索站起来，查看这个房间。这是地下室最外面的一间房间，放火红眼的那一间。西索走到架子面前，用念力黏起四双火红眼，颇不在意地摇来摇去。

“所以，酷拉皮卡恢复记忆了么？”

“嗯。”

“全部记起来了？”

“嗯。”

“然后，他很生气很愤怒，但是没能对你下手？”

“嗯。”

“啊❤～”西索伸出舌头，粉嫩的舌尖舔着色情的嘴唇，手指在空中画着圆圈，火红眼在重力的作用下转成了个风火轮，“太美味了～”

库洛洛没有理会西索的发情，他站起来，走到门口，说，“我们走吧。”

“团长，你说……”西索眯起眼睛，眼睛中带着奸笑，“如果我就这样，一不小心，把火红眼扔到墙上，酷拉皮卡会生气么？”

库洛洛扭过头。保存完好的火红眼受到重力的压迫，挤压得不成样子。库洛洛扭回头，淡然说，“我不知道酷拉皮卡会不会生气，但是伊路米一定会生气。”

西索耸耸肩，将火红眼放回原地，笑道，“说的也是。”

两人走出地下室，来到室外。一辆拉风的跑车正停在外面。库洛洛自觉地坐上了车。

“我呢，听小滴说了，关于团长的能力。如果借给团长能力的人死了，团长的能力也会消失，对吧。”西索也坐进驾驶位，点火，弹射起步，跑车嗖地一下窜了出去，“所以，接下来，我要带团长去一个地方。”

西索故意卖了个关子。

窗外的风景从高楼耸立变成了林间小路，最后车停在了一个略显荒凉的地方。

“啊，库洛洛先生！”

库洛洛听见一声熟悉的叫喊，他下车一看，这是一处墓地，大香雪和妮翁正在不远处，祭奠小香雪。

妮翁见到了库洛洛，高喊了一声，提着裙子，踩着高跟鞋，小步快跑地向库洛洛这个地方冲过来。

大香雪一惊，想伸手拉住妮翁，却没拉住。她脸色一白，意识到了什么，转身就跑。

西索眯眼一笑，身形已动。

几乎是一瞬间，妮翁、大香雪还有周围的几个保镖都已经倒在了地上。

多么熟悉的场景。库洛洛想。没有道德，没有多余的感情，只有目标和满足。

西索从大香雪手中，拿过那束白色百合花，三两步走到了库洛洛的面前。他将百合花递给库洛洛，笑得像个孩子。

他说。

“Welcome back to reality！”


End file.
